Re-Birth of the Fallen Part Two
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Initially believing that their own timeline had returned to normal, time itself has re-written everything. Every battle they had faced previously has been wiped away and a new reality has been created. Faced with their final challenge, can the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon save their future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Well, I'm back with a new story, the follow-up to Re-Birth of the Fallen. I know this story may not be the sequel that was expected but when I started doing the sequel, a whole different storyline came into my mind with a new plot that had been floating around my brain, so I am experimenting with a few ideas in this story. It is a dark story, its the story I wanted to do for Dark Princes but for some reason came into this one. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the ride :-)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

They arrived at the Space-Time Door feeling at first, relieved. The battle had been intense, and many unsuspected things had happened. For one thing, Sailor Moon had a lot on her mind. But dwelling on these thoughts was soon pushed aside as they were engulfed in another wind storm, stronger than the previous one. The winds had stopped them from returning back home, keeping them routed in place. Uranus instantly grabbed onto Neptune and Sailor Moon whilst Pluto held Saturn down. Amongst the great expanse of darkness, a river of dense fog surrounded them, covering the ground like a carpet. Pluto strained to see what was going on; even her staff was reverberating against the dramatic changes that was taking place. Pluto didn't know what was happening. This was something she had never seen before but frighteningly, she had heard of it from her palace on the planet of Pluto. Her powers and responsibilities were deep and ancient with a mind and soul of its own. Time was an essence that once tampered with, was near impossible to fix. It was with a feeling of dread that Pluto had come to realise that this was what was happening. The changes in their present that had forced them to go into the past had re-written everything in their world.

She had known that their present time would've changed, but she had not prepared for this, this rocketing of time where their lives were being dismantled and reassembled without them even there. How would she explain this to the others? She didn't even fully understand this occurrence. She had just explained to them that everything was ok, now she couldn't even see Lehrite, Aeron or Marigold; it was like they no longer existed. Everything that she had corrected had been undone in a matter of minutes. She had no control now.

"What the hell is happening?!" Uranus yelled as she pulled Neptune and Sailor Moon closer. Uranus eyed Pluto suspecting Pluto knew exactly what was going on. The look of trepidation on her face was enough to worry Uranus. The winds continued to batter them as they kneeled on the ground. Pluto unsteadily got up, standing on her feet and holding her Garnet Rod high above her head. They had broken so many rules that it made her feel almost sick thinking about it. She was meant to be the guardian of Time, Princess of Pluto and yet, she had been forced to break the many rules she had vowed to protect and uphold. Now she was seeing the consequences of such actions. Holding her Rod firmly, her eyes glowed brightly as she allowed her powerful aura to fight against the winds. This was her domain; she had been placed here by Queen Serenity, her powers from Chronos. She willed the winds of time to calm itself, she prayed for time to reveal itself to her, to tell her what was going on.

Slowly, the winds began to become nothing more than a silent breeze. The fog that had covered the ground and obstructed their view had started to dissipate Saturn could still see Pluto's immense aura as she struggled to regain control. Pluto brought the Garnet Rod back down to her side and remained absolutely still not turning back to her friends. The silence was deafening. Sailor Moon was the first to try and speak with Pluto, but she hesitated. Pluto's eyes were misty staring ahead. It was clear she was not in the same space as them.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Moon asked looking anxiously towards Uranus.

"We wait, we cannot leave without her" Uranus said. Uranus then looked about the great expanse, walking a little but not straying too far. Getting lost here was not an option.

"I wonder what happened here…" Neptune asked more to herself, but Saturn heard.

"It means our home is no longer the same" Saturn said darkly as she continued to look at Pluto but stayed close to Sailor Moon.

"What do you mean by that?" Uranus asked as she began to walk back towards her comrades. Saturn was silent for a moment as a look of contemplation crossed her face. She wasn't sure if she was right, but she was close to Pluto. Pluto over the years had explained the intricacies of time and space, of how difficult it could be to keep an eye on everything, of fighting off dangers that came thinking they could get past her only for them to be eliminated.

"Lady Leiko had travelled from either a distant future or an alternate reality to our own. Either way, she was powerful enough to go unnoticed by Pluto. Time-traveling is forbidden, only the Gods and Goddesses are meant to be able to do it as they understand the complexities and the consequences. Lady Leiko was nothing more than an angry woman with powers she had developed. She broke the rules and has messed with not just her past, but also our present and further back into the past. We don't know what damage has been done. Pluto had believed that she could repair it all but there are rare instances that can happen, it seems one has occurred" Saturn explained. Uranus looked a little baffled, but Neptune did her best to keep up as well as Sailor Moon.

"So, our present is different?" Sailor Moon asked, fear clearly laced in her voice. Saturn nodded solemnly making Sailor Moon start to shake with worry.

"So, we don't know what we're walking into then" Uranus stated.

"No, but I think Pluto is finding out. The time gods are revealing some information to her now, we must wait for her instructions, but I am sorry, our future has changed, and I fear not for the better, we were caught up in a time storm" Saturn said as Pluto's eyes began to clear.

Sailor Moon instantly placed herself in front of Pluto staring the Senshi of Time, she was unprepared to school her face so when Sailor Moon saw the look of horror and sadness she knew instantly things were bad.

"You must tell us what we're now facing Pluto, is it that bad?" Uranus asked. Pluto gulped a little as her hands tightened around her rod. She slowly nodded her head.

"Lady Leiko has damaged our present time beyond any repairs I can do. Everything we have known or faced has changed dramatically" Pluto said. Uranus clenched her fists as she prepared herself for whatever the news was. Neptune placed her hands-on Sailor Moon's shoulders, ready to steady her for what the news could be. Pluto didn't look hopeful and that was bad, really bad.

"Whilst we were trying to protect the past, the damage Lady Leiko did in our present was almost irreparable. We could have returned, and all our friends would've been dead. But that was never meant to happen in our time so time itself had to re-write everything, whilst I was not in my position. As time had to re-write everything, our souls couldn't be found, we were in the past, so it appears as if we were never born in our present" Sailor Moon gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth making Sailor Pluto look worriedly at her princess. Uranus nodded for her to carry on.

"Everything we faced and went through has gone. Our very existence is nowhere to be found so we were not born in our time. That has repercussions for everything and everyone. If Tsukino Usagi was never born within our present time, then…" Pluto stopped as she was interrupted.

"Then the Inner Senshi, likely still awakened by Luna and Artemis, never found the Moon Princess" Uranus surmised, now starting to see the problem. Pluto nodded.

"It also means, Queen Beryl was reborn and didn't have any real challengers" Pluto added as she looked down towards the ground. She wasn't prepared for this, the final part of her revelations which would reveal the enormity of the task ahead.

"Queen Beryl was reborn, she found Queen Meteria and in turn, found Earths Generals, changing them into the Shitennou. The Inner Senshi awoke, Venus being the first who then found the rest. They fought off the Shitennou but then the battle was lost when Queen Beryl found Chiba Mamoru" Pluto fell silent for a moment as Sailor Moon started to cry.

"Beryl brainwashed him, warping his memories as Prince Endymion. He now believes she is his future wife and he will rule by her side as King of the Earth. Venus made a tactical retreat with the Inner Senshi, they disappeared with a few others. Mistress 9 never happened as Saturn was never born; Nehellenia had no reason to come so she is still on the Dead Moon. Helios was found by Prince Endymion and kidnapped…. I cannot see Crystal Tokyo anymore….and Sailor Galaxia is still out there, wondering the universe. Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights are safe on their planet, for now" Pluto finished as Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground from shock. Neptune held her close whilst still looking at Pluto.

"How can such changes happen" Neptune asked.

"I was not in my position to oversee these changes so time was left to its own devices, it has a will of its own" Pluto said. Uranus shook her head in disbelief as she folded her arms.

"What can we do then?" Uranus asked, feeling lost for the first time in her life.

"All we can do is try and save this world. Prince Endymion is only brainwashed, he is not totally lost, and neither is the Shitennou. We can save them, but this is going to be our toughest fight yet. I don't know if we're strong enough even with the Inner Senshi" Pluto said with finality. She then looked at her Princess who had now passed out.

"Let's find somewhere to re-group, we must rest and then come up with a plan, how bad is it out there?" Uranus asked taking the lead.

"Earths citizens are scared and blindly follow Queen Beryl, they have no-one to look up to. Until we get out there, I cannot tell you anymore as I am unsure myself. Time will not tell me anymore so for now, we must investigate for ourselves and find a way of defeating Beryl" Pluto said.

"Sailor Moon did it once before" Saturn volunteered.

"And I have no doubt she can do it again, but Beryl will become more powerful, she is planning on merging with Queen Meteria and once that happens, then only the power of Neo-Queen Serenity can stop Beryl and I don't know if Usagi would be ready for that level of power yet" Pluto said. Uranus nodded.

"Fine, we'll think about that when the time comes, let us go and find somewhere safe first" Uranus suggested, to which they all agreed.

xxx

They had found an abandoned flat just outside the Azabu-Juuban area. Neptune had been the one to find it as she had de-transformed into Kaioh Michiru. Sailor Moon had de-transformed also during the time they had left the Space-Time Door, she still hadn't woken up. Haruka had thought about trying to contact Luna and Artemis but Setsuna had advised against it, besides they had no idea where the cats would be. So now they were in a cold apartment with no form of way to communicate with the Inner Senshi, Setsuna opted to switch the TV on to see what was going on.

"That's a well-designed Youma" Haruka said bitterly as she sat down. She had just found a small bedroom for Usagi to be placed in, Saturn would stay in the room with her at night if they were stuck in this apartment. Michiru had found a photo of a brown-haired girl and a man looking dimly into the camera. They looked happy.

"Beryl has more power this time, so I am sure Zoisite and Jadeite have been hard at work with these Youma" Setsuna said before switching the channel to another news station.

"This is Tanaka Kei from Nega-News, the top news station for our Queen and future King. Yesterday, an attack was launched at the Mall in central Tokyo. The group who call themselves the Nega-Resistance committed more crimes against the Kingdom by injuring and killing innocent Youma victims. Our Prince Endymion has just this morning ordered for their immediate arrest calling in Earths Generals for the task. It is believed Prince Endymion will lead this project. We ask that all remain calm and loyal to our Queen. Your lives are dependent upon the Queen and this group only care about themselves. Their cries for freedom and justice is futile and will lead to nothing, all hail Queen Beryl!" an image of Prince Endymion came up and Setsuna could see his eyes were a burgundy colour. He looked calm but sinister as he ordered for the arrest of the Inner Senshi.

"So, he really has been taken by her then" Usagi said weakly as she came in with Hotaru.

"We'll get him back Usa, I promise" Setsuna said earnestly.

"And the Generals, they were never evil to begin with. I will save them too" Usagi said strongly. Haruka smiled at her Princess, happy that the conviction in her voice had returned.

"So, the Generals are on the hunt for the Inner's and so is Prince Endymion…. what do we do then?" Haruka asked. Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what to do and it was killing her. They were walking through the darkness with no light in sight.

"I am not sure if we should wait for the next confrontation and then make ourselves known" Setsuna suggested. Michiru thought about it for a little before shaking her head.

"I don't think that would be a good step. I think you are right in we should wait for the next battle, but instead of showing ourselves, we analyse them. We need to know the enemy's strengths and weaknesses, we also need to know how much the Inner Senshi have changed compared to how we knew them before" Michiru said. Haruka agreed before looking at Usagi's downcast face. She hated seeing her kitten look so sad but there was nothing that could be done immediately. Haruka then noticed Usagi's eye turn slightly cold as she looked at Setsuna.

"They won't be the same as before will they?" Usagi asked already knowing the answer as Setsuna shook her head.

"No, as far as they now know, this is their present. We were never born in this world…." Suddenly, Usagi got up and ran out of the flat. Setsuna was so taken aback by surprise that she still didn't realise what happened. As Haruka was about to get up, Hotaru stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her" Hotaru said softly before running out chasing after Usagi. Haruka turned her confused expression towards Setsuna who had only just understood why Usagi had reacted the way she did.

"Poor Hime…" Setsuna said as a small tear escaped her right eye.

It looked the same…that was a good thing, right? Usagi stared at the building she had formally known as her home, the Tsukino residence. Hotaru had finally caught up with Usagi.

"You really are quick Hime" Hotaru said as she straightened up. She then stiffened before placing her hands on her sides.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotaru asked. Usagi didn't say anything as she approached the house. Looking about, she transformed into Sailor Moon and jumped towards the top window. Looking inside, she was shocked to see her room had completely changed. All her stuff was gone, even her bunny blanket! Instead, the room was a plain magnolia colour with reddish brown carpet, a simple dresser, a large wardrobe with mirrors for doors and a bookcase filled with cook books and English books. Sat on a single bed was a young woman, maybe around twenty years old, the same age as Usagi. She had back length purple coloured hair and brown eyes. She was laying on her bed reading a book. Sailor Moon froze when she saw the woman she knew as her mother walk in and sat next to the girl, talking to her. Sailor Moon then heard the front door open, jumping down and hiding behind the bins, she saw Shingo walking out. He looked about himself as if scanning the area before heading right. Hotaru had hidden herself across the road. Once Shingo was gone, Sailor Moon came out of her hiding place and walked over to Hotaru.

"I really wasn't born then…" Sailor Moon said emotionlessly. She then de-transformed and without a word started to walk back towards the apartment.

As they walked back up the familiar streets, they started to notice little things. There were creepy, sinister looking men and women walking about together, sneering every now and again at certain people. Some of them had noticeably odd features whilst others were clearly human.

"So, some of them are Youma whilst the others allowed the darkness to take over and it seems they know who the normal citizens are who haven't converted" Hotaru surmised more to herself but Usagi was listening. She had noticed too. She didn't want to mention that she had started to feel a suffocating feeling as she walked amongst the Youma and evil civilians.

"How are we going to save them, it must be like this all over the world" Usagi asked as she tried to avoid the stares. Hotaru although wanted to answer her princess, opted to grab Usagi's hand and start running. This was going to be a problem.

"They can sense us?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"Only the more powerful Youma and maybe the civilians that have actually sold their souls to Beryl like the Shitennou. They could definitely sense something from Usagi and me" Hotaru confirmed.

"Well that makes life harder" Haruka muttered really starting to feel frustrated with the situation they were now in.

"It's nothing to worry about, we can still do our research, just in shorter stints" Michiru declared as she put a coat on. She knew they had to eat something now and surely there were shops still open to the was then she realised they would need clothes. Michiru silently cursed as she realised all the money they had before likely didn't exist anymore, no more benefactors and their apartment was probably gone. It was all finally starting to sink in. They didn't exist; there were no records of them. Time had written them out. What were they then? Did they belong in this present or did they belong somewhere else? They didn't even have money; how would they eat? Setsuna seemed to already know what was on their mind as she got up and transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"I will go back to the Space-Time door and see what I can bring back without disrupting anything, we will need supplies" Pluto said before she left.

This was to be a new dynamic between them all. Usagi had been so used to being with the Inner Senshi, now she had to find a way of building upon the relationship they had. This was going to be a permanent thing. Again, Usagi resisted the urge to cry as she sat down in her room alone, Hotaru had given her space and stayed in the living room with Haruka and Michiru.

'I miss you Mamo-chan…will we survive this?' Usagi wondered as she drew her knees into her chest.

'Can we ever be together again, all of us? Do we have a future together? Have I lost you all? After everything we have been through, was it all for nothing? What have I been fighting for?' Usagi's thoughts whirled in her mind as exhaustion slowly descended upon her. She didn't realise how stressed she was and how tired she had become. She knew that everything that was meant to happen during the Silver Millennium happened, but their present had gone so horribly wrong, and all because she wasn't there. Had Mamoru been looking for her? Did his soul search for hers? Did he yearn for her as much as she yearned for him?

"I am so tired of it all…." Usagi muttered to herself as Haruka came in to check on her. When Usagi fell asleep, Haruka manoeuvred her princess in a way that she was laying down comfortably.

"I know you're tired kitten, I know…" Haruka whispered as she placed a little kiss on Usagi's forehead. She then got up, sighing sadly and then closed the bedroom door behind her, meeting the sad eyes of Michiru.

"I hate seeing her like this…I miss her smile" Michiru said as Haruka drew her in for a hug.

"We'll be OK Michiru, I am sure of it, we just need to fight, fight and gain all that we lost, not matter how hard it is going to be" Haruka said, determination in her voice as she thought about her Princess.

Setsuna had returned with not only money but clothes and food too. None of them asked how she got them, they were just grateful. Usagi had gotten up, a little annoyed that it was only 11:00pm at night. Hotaru had set out the table and Setsuna started dishing out the pizza's. They didn't have school or jobs to go to so they all figured they could wake up a little later in the morning before starting their research. Digging into her margarita pizza, Usagi finally allowed a smile to grace her features. The Outer Senshi treasured this moment as they didn't know when they would see their Princess smile again. But as quick as the smile appeared, it was gone, and forlorn look came upon her face. Setsuna knew her mind was on Mamoru again. Time had revealed a little more to Setsuna and she had been disturbed by what she had seen. She was frightened to learn anymore. She saw an image of Mamoru, dressed as Tuxedo Kamen but without the mask on his face. His eyes were a deep red and a wicked little smirk was on his face. Time had then showed her what he was like, how cruel he was compared to the kind Mamoru she once knew.

Queen Meteria's negative energy that had been used to corrupt Beryl was just as strong, if not stronger on Mamoru. As Prince of the Earth, he was harder to control and of course, Meteria had already exhausted her energies in recapturing Earths Generals. The amount of dark energy in Mamoru was immense, it possessed his whole being. He was evil and that thought shocked Setsuna when she had seen the vision. Part of her wanted to keep Usagi far away from him. She partially knew what he was capable of, especially with Helios under his control and the use of the Golden Crystal. That was the reason why Beryl had such a grip on Earth, but not a complete grip. This was a fact that gave Setsuna hope. Until Beryl married Endymion, she would never have a full grip. But she knew Beryl's plan. She was waiting for the right moment, when she was powerful enough to control him completely. Right now, he was able to challenge her, threaten her and create enough fear in her to make her think twice about trying to make him submit. He followed Queen Meteria more without question, so Beryl had to wait and whilst Beryl was waiting then they had a window of opportunity. But what was Beryl waiting for? What would give her the power to control Prince Endymion completely? Time had revealed that Beryl would merge with Meteria, why were they still waiting? All Setsuna knew was that she had to be patient. Tomorrow would be the start of their mission, to regain what they could and save the world. Maybe Crystal Tokyo could still happen, there was still two years to go. She knew that the original way Crystal Tokyo was meant to happen had been re-written and this made her feel utter sorrow because she didn't know what had happened to Small Lady. But they couldn't think about that; that was something for the future to decide. If they could defeat Beryl and set everyone free then maybe, just maybe they could salvage a future, salvage something worth fighting for. She thought about Prince Endymion again and the image she had seen of him. He was going to be the biggest threat to their plans. She needed to analyse him, she had to go back to the Space-Time Door and try and provoke another vision. She knew he was cruel, crueller than the Shitennou were, Setsuna guessed they would be scared of his powers and worried that he would turn on them. He looked like a leader, someone you wouldn't trifle with. Gone was the sensible, caring Mamoru. No, this man was different. Even if they cleansed him, he would never be the same again, Setsuna was sure Usagi knew this already which was why she looked so despondent.

'I promise Princess, we will have a future here' Setsuna determinedly thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Thank you all so much for reading this story, it means a lot. And thank you to all those who have fav'd and followed this story :-)

Thank you to TropicalRemix, Flareup4Ratchet and Guest for your reviews :-)

I don't want to reveal too much on this story, it took a while to do it and the story is longer than what I usually do. There are a lot of surprises that will happen as I am toying with some ideas I have had and read up on. What happens to Usagi's parents will be explained as the story goes on but they appear fully in the epilogue. Mamoru is different in this story and well...I wouldn't leave him evil but he will be a little different towards the end of the story, this is a Mamoru/Usagi pairing and leads towards Crystal Tokyo :-)

The last paragraph is a little dark but I didn't think it hit M yet.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

They stood outside the place they had once known as the Crown Arcade. Motoki wasn't there, Setsuna had already informed them of what had happened to him, and he of course was part of the Negaverse now. They didn't know where his sister was. The place was still being used as a social meeting-point, so the girls risked going inside.

"It's so dull…." Haruka said as they looked about. Although there were bright colours, most of the paint, tables and chairs were worn out and faded. Even the arcade games looked dated, not that anyone was actually playing them. The human children looked too scared to go to where the games were as there were Youma standing by the machines looking fierce. Haruka wanted to punch them so hard but she knew now wasn't the time for action.

"Who owns this place?" Michiru asked aloud.

"Kino Makoto but nobody has seen her for years, she bought the place after Motoki joined the Nega-Kingdom" a young woman with short green hair said, sipping her coke. Michiru nodded and waited for the young girl to walk away. So, did that mean that the Negaverse still didn't know the Senshi's real identity? As they walked in, Haruka found a place for them to sit down. From what Hotaru could see, there were no Youma around them immediately aside from those by the arcade games, just normal people surrounded them.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" a young woman with short red hair asked.

"Erm, just five cokes" Haruka said saying the first thing that came to mind. As they sat down, Haruka and Michiru scanned the place with their eyes.

"So, Makoto still owns this place then, I wonder if there are any clues here about her life and where we could start looking for them?" Hotaru asked as the red-haired woman placed all five cokes in front of them.

"Excuse me, do you know Kino Makoto?" Usagi asked the woman innocently. The Outer Senshi sweat-dropped as Usagi stormed ahead, desperate to find her former friends and guardians.

"Well, I knew Furuhata Unazuki , Motoki's sister…I really shouldn't talk about this, you know they have ears everywhere right?" the red haired woman said nervously.

"Please, we need to know" Usagi begged.

"Are you part of the Nega-Resistance?" the woman asked abruptly. None of them knew what to say apart from Setsuna.

"In a manner of speaking, do you sympathise with the Queen?" Setsuna asked. The woman discreetly shook her head and then hushed her voice a little more.

"Well, Unazuki was the one who suggested to Makoto to buy the place. Makoto came into some money when she turned eighteen. Unazuki was devastated when Motoki joined the Negaverse. Reika was even more upset…. poor Reika" the red haired woman said before looking at Usagi again.

"Makoto bought the place discreetly. She had become very secretive of late. Once she bought the place, Makoto came in here; I was here when it happened. She told Reika and Unazuki that she had to leave immediately. Then there was this sort of silence and a look passed between them. All of a sudden, Unazuki and Reika left with Makoto and we haven't seen them since the last all out fight between the Senshi and the Negaverse generals" the woman said as quietly as she could. The Outer Senshi took all the information in, trying to pick out the pieces that were important.

"Thank you" Usagi said as the woman nodded and then left. She stopped and quickly turned around, bending next to Usagi.

"I think they are still in Tokyo or the outskirts. To be attacking as often as they do, they can't be far away…. I know Makoto is with them, I am sure of it but please say nothing, she still can come back to a life here" the woman said before retreating to serve another table.

"Well, at least our search isn't going to be a huge one, can you sense them at all?" Haruka asked Usagi. Usagi went a little misty eyed as she shook her head.

"They don't want to be found. I will have to take time out to myself and see if any of them are open to me finding them" Usagi said cryptically. It was Setsuna who raised an eyebrow.

"We can sense each other, all us Senshi if we keep the channels of communication open. They never found me so must believe I am not going to come, they might not have any hope in me" Usagi said sipping her coke in order to restrain herself from crying again.

"That makes sense I suppose, the five of us can sense each other's powers but since I have come here, I haven't even sensed Jupiter or Mars" Michiru said honestly. Haruka huffed and then folded her arms. This sucked on so many levels she didn't even know where to begin. They had gained some information but got no-where. A brown-haired girl came over and handed them a leaflet.

"You spoke to my friend Kiki, she told me to give you this, I am sure you'll know what to do with it…power to the Nega-Resistance" the brown-haired female said before scuttling off. Usagi looked at the leaflet. It was a shiny piece of paper with huge gold writing on it. A picture of a woman and a man in cartoon form was dancing on the front, the woman having red hair and the man having black hair. Usagi had felt she wanted to throw up so quickly passed the paper to Haruka.

"So, the Nega-trash are having a ball…perfect opportunity for the Inner's to launch an attack" Haruka said.

"Hmm…I am sure the Negaverse are aware of it" Michiru surmised.

"Then it seems we have a ball to prepare for" Setsuna said seriously, looking at Usagi from the corner of her eye. If there was a way to make Usagi stay in the flat she would, she would just have to keep an eye on her and make sure Prince Endymion didn't see her.

xxx

Getting into the Ball wouldn't be difficult. Setsuna had teleported them inside without being seen as Sailor Pluto. Once she de-transformed, she was in a long black gown that hugged her figure and had a halter neck and a slit to the top of her thigh. Haruka opted for a tuxedo and Michiru was in a light green figure hugging dress. Hotaru wore dark purple puffy dress with a black cardigan and Usagi wore a light pink dress that was more in the ball gown style. Before they had arrived in the evening, they had noted many Youma going inside dressed as normal people. It was clear they were all supporters of Queen Beryl and Prince Endymion. There were security guards posted everywhere, all beefed up.

"We do not go too far away from each other, keep communication lines open, Hotaru, stay near Usagi, Michiru and I will not be far behind" Haruka instructed.

"I am going to do as much research as I can and will report back, Hime, all you need to do is call me and I will take you out of here. Please stay away from Prince Endymion if you see him. He is not the man you fell in love with" Setsuna said earnestly. Usagi nodded as they approached the arched entrance to a grand hall lined in gold and crystals. There was an orchestra in the background as people did the waltz. There were large round tables filled with fine bone china, silver based cutlery, pure crystal glasses and vases filled with luxurious flowers. The floors were grey coloured and polished to perfection. There were various expensive looking paintings and a gloriously large chandelier in the middle of the hall.

It all looked so glamorous but Usagi knew this was all a farce for the dirt hidden underneath. This made her think about the kind of court she might have had in Crystal Tokyo, would they have worn fake smiles and offered their fake friendships to her? This was all a charade, one big show.

True to her responsibilities, Hotaru stood next to Usagi, glaring at anyone who got too close. For Usagi's part, she was looking for any trace of her friends. She didn't know anyone here but the darkness within this place was frightening. She had never felt such negative energy since she battled Sailor Galaxia. Again, Usagi felt downhearted. She placed herself against the wall and folded her hands in front of her. The place was packed with people, finding the Senshi would be difficult. This place was filled with fancy dressed Youma and loyal supporters of Beryl.

"Hime…." Hotaru stood next to Usagi worried.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, it's just that, whenever I think about all we have been through, I am still unsure why we keep having to fight…is this our fate? Does it have to be?" Usagi asked more to herself. Hotaru was about to take Usagi's hand into her own when she was interrupted.

"A beautiful flower such as yourself shouldn't look so sad" Usagi looked up into the blue eyes of the man she had always known as a dear friend, Motoki. Usagi started shaking as Hotaru looked towards Haruka.

"If you do not have a partner, I would love to dance with you" Motoki said smoothly as he took her hand. When had his eyes look so, mischievous? Motoki was a man who was kind and caring; this person was more of the plotting type, what was his game? Where was the kind-hearted man she had once had a crush on only to later view him as a caring older brother?

"Erm…Ok" Usagi said looking back at Hotaru to reassure her as Motoki led her towards the dancefloor. The music became a little slower which prompted Motoki to press Usagi closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" Motoki said whilst wicked little thoughts were whirling in his mind. Usagi smiled a little but she was more than uncomfortable with the closeness. As far as Usagi knew, Motoki was Endymion's right-hand man. Did that mean Mamoru was here as well?

"I feel like I have met you before, but I am certain we haven't" Motoki said placing his face a little closer to Usagi's.

"Maybe I remind you of someone" Usagi suggested wishing the song to finish. Motoki chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, you don't remind me of anyone, I don't think I have ever seen or met anyone like you before" Motoki said with a little edge to his voice. He then brought his mouth close to her ears, Usagi could see Haruka clenching her fists but Michiru calmed her down.

"Now why is that out of all the women here, I find myself drawn to you? Isn't that an interesting question little one?" Motoki asked, his breath touching not just the tips of her ears but also that of her neck. Was he trying to seduce her? Motoki! The man she saw as more of a brother now? The Motoki she knew would never do such a thing.

Motoki pulled away and that was when she saw his eyes flash red. He was one of Beryl's minions and Usagi had to remember that. When the music stopped, Motoki placed a kiss on Usagi's hand.

"I will grab you for another dance soon I think, you are far too interesting to me" Motoki said darkly as he watched Usagi walk back towards Hotaru.

Setsuna had spotted Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask. He stood against a wall with Jadeite next to him. Setsuna could see from his posture that he wasn't too bothered with being there. His hair was slightly longer and wilder, but he still looked like Mamoru. What was different was the colour of his eyes which had remained a burgundy colour. He looked taller and broader, well, if Usagi was approaching twenty then Mamoru would be approaching twenty-three now. He was seriously handsome, Setsuna had to admit. She didn't think Usagi would stand a chance if he found her. She then saw Motoki approaching him with a devilish smile on his lips. This made Endymion smile a little before chuckling.

"Beautiful you say, come now, we have seen many beautiful women and had our fill of them, what makes this one different?" Prince Endymion asked closing his eyes as some of the Youma females vied for his attention.

"I don't know, she felt familiar to me…" Motoki said in an almost dreamlike state. This caught Endymion's attention a little.

"I am sure she doesn't compare to Reika still just like Jadeite's infatuation with that fire Senshi" Endymion said ignoring the glare Jadeite threw him. Motoki looked a little forlorn but then that look disappeared as soon as it appeared. Setsuna had taken note of those words and imprinted the moment in her mind. Motoki although brainwashed was saveable. She still hadn't seen Beryl yet and there had been no sign of the Inner Senshi.

"Who are you both?" Haruka and Michiru both spun around to see a woman with long black hair and violet coloured eyes, glaring at them suspiciously. It was Hino Rei dressed in a plain red gown and black heels.

"We're just normal citizens here" Michiru said softly, happy to have found one of the Inner Senshi. Rei wasn't buying it. She sensed no evil from them, but she felt something. Her friends were watching a woman with a pair of Odango's on her head closely. Before Rei had spotted them, she had wanted to go over to the pale blonde haired woman.

"I will warn you both to leave whilst you still can, it is about to get very dangerous in here for all concerned" Rei said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka asked already knowing the answer.

"I feel like I know you, have we met somewhere before?" Rei asked really looking at Haruka. She then looked towards Usagi's direction.

"You must know what is going on here. This is all wrong. We were once very happy here before Beryl came and destroyed all we knew" Rei said in a sad tone.

"You have been searching for someone" Setsuna said surprising Rei.

"How do you know that?" Rei asked, feeling the power emitting off Setsuna.

"We know, we know everything and we're here to help. You must trust us" Setsuna said before worry placed itself on her face. Prince Endymion had spotted Usagi without her knowing it. Thankfully, it seemed another male was taking Usagi's attention away. Rei caught on.

"You want to keep her away from Endymion, I agree with you. He is good at playing the Prince Charming but once he is done with you, he changes" Rei said in a hard tone. Setsuna understood those words. She had suspected them, but she also knew Endymion would not simply get bored with Usagi. No, he would want to consume her, take all of her for himself and use her.

"Leave here now, I will find you all again" Rei said before quickly disappearing amongst the crowd.

Suddenly a loud bang caused the whole building to shake, followed by electric bolts hitting Nephrite in the chest. There were screams, followed by various people turning into their Youma form and getting into battle formation. Sailor Jupiter appeared crashing in and hurling lightning bolts in various places.

"Damn it, they're here, attack them now!" Jadeite ordered. The Youma that had been standing in formation went after Jupiter, but Venus had blocked their path by sending her crescent beam attack right through them.

"They have become more brutal" Haruka commented as they ducked behind a table turned on its side.

"They have had to without their Princess to show them kindness and lead them" Setsuna said. Usagi had ducked behind another table with Hotaru hiding behind another one. A great mist covered the room which signalled the arrival of Mercury.

"Venus, it is always a pleasure to see you" Kunzite said as he grabbed Venus's arm and tossed her into a wall. Usagi muffled a cry as she saw Venus struggle to get up.

"It's never a pleasure to see you" Venus said as she slung her chain at him. He used his sword to block the attack. Zoisite had managed to clear Mercury's mists to allow them to see more clearly.

Usagi tried to see what was going on, that's when she saw him, his eyes burning red as Beryl now stood by his side, her own scowl clearly seen. He was gripping his cane intensely, itching to fight. Beryl held his hand but pulled away when he narrowed his eyes, his eyes burning more a blood red. Beryl shivered a little but smiled. She would have him soon; it was only a matter of time now. Prince Endymion then turned his eyes back to the battle. Everything had now been destroyed and a battle was in full flow. Usagi tried to get up and when she did she ran over to Hotaru. Prince Endymion had seen her and widened his eyes. So, this was the woman Motoki had danced with. A wicked little gleam played on his features. Haruka had managed to reach Usagi.

"We need to get out of here now, we can't reveal ourselves and Endymion has seen you" Haruka said taking Usagi's hand. As they left, Endymion cursed out inwardly. Now he would have to search for her. Getting tired of the battle now Prince Endymion stepped out and a dark aura engulfed his form. He then released his energy, suffocating everyone but Beryl and the Generals in the room. Usagi had gotten away but not before he had placed a little of his own dark energy onto her. She had felt it, this heavy feeling that weighed her down, making her feel weak. She had almost collapsed to her knees but Haruka had her safely in her arms. They had just managed to leave but not before seeing Sailor Mars looking at them. Haruka knew that Sailor Mars would find them.

xxx

They had managed to get back home unscathed and relatively unseen. Usagi had gone straight to bed, tired from the night's events. But the moment she had tried to sleep she had felt herself pulled into a horrid nightmare. She was in a dark space with old ruins about her. She noticed she was dressed in a thin white gown that clung to her figure. She felt almost naked in it.

"How intriguing…" a dark voice filled her mind. She knew that voice but, how could that be? She looked around but couldn't see anything at all. She could feel this slight chill, she knew someone was there, she just knew it.

"You are a fragile thing…so easy to break…." The voice said making Usagi feel more than a little frightened.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Usagi asked. An eerie silence came over her before a figure began to form in the mists. Once solid, the form approached her. She could see the forms red eyes burning into her before finally revealing itself, Tuxedo Kamen.

'Mamo-chan….' Usagi said in her mind as he approached her slowly and deliberately, placing his left hand on his cheek as he studied her.

"You're peculiar" Endymion said sensually "And very interesting" he said as he got closer. Usagi tried to force herself to step back but she couldn't. He had her trapped. As he got closer, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"So beautiful…and otherworldly" he said as he placed an arm around her waist "you are captivating" he added before placing his lips near the tip of her ear.

"Would you like to stay here for a little while…with me little one" he said before tracing little kisses on her neck. Usagi shivered cursing her body for reacting in such a way. This was not her Mamo-chan, it couldn't be. His kisses were so delicious, too damn good. Oh, she missed her Mamo-chan so much and here he was just him and her. Kisses found themselves on her cheeks before he looked into her eyes. His eyes were not the clear blue she remembered, no, they were evil and filled with unbridled passion. Usagi had no doubt what he had in mind for her. He then placed what appeared to be a chaste kiss, that's all it was meant to be, but Endymion found her to be intoxicating. He deepened his kiss pressing Usagi's body against his own. He was like a man who had gone without water, thirsty for her. He was about to plunge his tongue into her mouth when Usagi woke up. She was sweating and looking about with a guilty look on her face. What the hell had happened? She placed a hand on her lips, they were slightly swollen, and she could still taste him on her own lips. Was that a dream she had just had?

Prince Endymion, who had been sat on his throne alone and in the dark, opened his eyes, gleaming red with mischief.

"I will see you again soon my little Odango, you can't escape me now" he said viciously as he chuckled darkly, his laughs echoing against the vast empty space surrounding him. He then got up stretching his toned lithe body. Beryl appeared, smirking at him, desire evident in her eyes. He knew she was to be his wife soon and the very thought repulsed him. He had kissed her and that was as far as he was willing to go. But soon she would be merged with Meteria, the real power behind the throne, now that was a time he couldn't wait for. So, he would continue to put up with her for now. He had his own powers and he was very aware of them. Beryl held nothing that attracted him, but that Odango girl, she was something. He had never felt such a need, such a primal need to have her in every way possible. Aside from that, she felt familiar to him; he had felt a connection; a deep one and something awoke inside him. He felt a strong urge to possess her, to take all of her for himself. He knew that was how the Generals felt about the Inner Senshi but they had their duty and their duty was to capture them. As Beryl approached Endymion, swaying her hips seductively, Endymion allowed his mind to wonder to the golden-haired beauty. Tomorrow night he would have her all to himself again.

What Endymion did not know was that the will of Time itself was realigning their paths. His need for her was deep rooted, something entrenched from the past. Their souls had touched one another and left its mark during the Silver Millennium. A love so pure and so true had bound them to each other. None of this Endymion knew. His thirsting for her, his heated passion was something more than surface level. He craved her soul, her very being. He needed her; he needed her to take away the loneliness he felt. He needed her to take away the darkness that had entrenched his life now. This want, this hankering would not simply leave, no, it would engulf him in its flames and he would be happy because he wanted her. Without even knowing it, he was deeply and unequivocally in love with her. A love that transcended time and went even beyond death had unavoidably attached them at the hip, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Thank you to Jakeros, Guest reviewer, and Kikis87 for your reviews.

I appreciate all your advice and support Jakeros and for encouraging me :-)

Hopefully you all will like this chapter, this is a longer story and there is a lot more to happen after chapter four, I am still holding back on the M rating. Will update soon and a massive thank you to all of you who take time out to read this story :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Tanaka Kei was on the news again and went on a more or less foul-mouthed tirade against the Senshi, demanding their identities be revealed. The Shitennou were now on hot pursuit of the Senshi and there was no doubt they would be brought to 'justice'.

"I can't imagine his face getting any redder…wait….oh yep it can" Haruka said digging her spoon into Usagi's ice-cream. Usagi pouted and then looked at Haruka who simply winked cheekily at her Hime. It had been three days since the attack and all the Outer Senshi and Usagi had been doing was, well, relaxing. Usagi hadn't experienced another dream so she assumed there was nothing sinister in it. She still thought about that dream and a feeling of longing was buried deep within her heart. But she didn't want to say anything; not yet, the dream was likely nothing more than her own imagination, her own desires to be in his arms. Strangely, she had never been so passionately attracted to Mamoru, not in that way. Their love was more pure than that but this dream showed a completely new side to Usagi. Was she depraved now? Was it wrong for her to want him physically like that?

She was becoming bored; they all were so Usagi suggested to go to the park for a picnic.

"Come on, it's a sunny day and nothing bad has happened yet, lets enjoy it whilst it lasts" Usagi suggested. Hotaru was all for it and instantly got up to make sandwiches.

They didn't have a car yet so they picked the nearest park to them. Haruka wore a pair of simple jeans and a white shirt, her hair messy but still making her very attractive, attractive enough to draw attention to her which Michiru found annoying.

"Don't worry; I only have eyes for you….and my Odango" Haruka said chucking when Michiru folded her arms, this time in mock annoyance. They found a nice spot under a large tree. Setsuna set out the mats whilst Hotaru started to get out the flasks.

"I packed wine glasses too" Michiru said as she pulled out a bottle of red wine. Setsuna poured Usagi a cup of hot chocolate whilst Hotaru drank hers, leaning against Usagi's arm. In a way, Setsuna wished it could stay like this. None of them had been so close to each other but with all the drama that was going in, Setsuna believed their friendship would be more solid, what did that mean for the Inner Senshi when they came back into the picture? She didn't know. Usagi was dependent upon them now having seemingly lost the love of her life to the Negaverse. She knew when the time came, if the moment called for it, Usagi would defend the earth and put her happiness aside.

"So, Rei hasn't contacted us yet?" Haruka stated more than asked as Setsuna shook her head.

"I imagine they would all lay low for a while, they are being hunted now" Michiru said as she took a sip of her wine and relaxed her back against the tree, her long legs in her shorts looking divine to Haruka.

"She will contact us in her own way. We must be ready for when she does. They will need us" Setsuna said as she opted for a glass of red wine before sitting down with her legs crossed.

"Motoki looks as if he is still internally questioning everything" Setsuna added. Usagi nodded her head, agreeing with Setsuna's words.

"Motoki is a kind man; he doesn't have a bad bone in his body. He knows it's all wrong but he isn't strong enough to fight the hold the Negaverse have on him" Usagi stated, her mind drifting to that little dance she shared with him. Hotaru suddenly went a little stiff, her eyes scanning the area.

"Youma?" Haruka asked as she too tensed.

"There are Youma here but…. someone else is watching us" Hotaru said trying to see who it was. Usagi closed her eyes for a moment and focussed. She could feel a familiar energy, it was light and bubbly.

"Venus…" Usagi said getting up as a woman wearing a black hoody and jeans approached.

"Rei told me you girls would be here" the woman said already knowing they weren't enemies. They couldn't see her eyes as she was wearing sunglasses. She seemed to look at them all and then her eyes fell on Usagi. A slight gasp escaped her lips before she grabbed Usagi's hand. Hotaru knocked the woman's hand off of Usagi and then placed herself in front.

"Who are you?" Hotaru demanded. Setsuna placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulders to which she visibly relaxed. Setsuna looked at the woman and smiled.

"Don't worry, we know who you are and we're not a threat, we're here to help…Aino Minako" Setsuna said softly. Minako took off her glasses to which the healing of her right eye was still in process, thanks to General Kunzite blasting her. Her blue eyes bore into them before they softened on Usagi.

"Follow me, quickly, I am being tracked as we speak" Minako said quickly walking into the dense part of the park, through trees and bushes. They walked for a while, after they had packed their stuff and suddenly, found themselves outside the park and heading across the road on an empty, quiet street.

"Don't let the silence full you, this place is crawling with Youma and those in league with the false Queen" Minako said as she approached a seven-seater car. Usagi wondered if such cars even existed. Minako got in the driver's seat and waited for the Outer Senshi and Usagi to get in. Once in, she drove off and began to speed down the road, slowed down, took a right and sped off again.

The drive lasted no more than 20 minutes but had many twists and turns before they parked outside an abandoned building. It was an apartment block that looked old, burnt and broken. It was clear no-one was actively living in it, which made the place perfect.

"We have sensors and barriers set up so they can't find us, no matter how much negative energy they use" Minako said as she slammed her car door and approached a grey door. She took out her transformation pen and pressed it against the door knob. The door opened automatically. She waited for the Outers and Usagi to go in first before she followed behind them. In front of them was a lift to which they all went inside. Minako then pressed for the top floor. As they went up, no-one spoke. An uncomfortable silence filled the elevator. No-one knew what to say. Minako was different. She was harder, coarser and distrustful, that was something Usagi could see and there were reasons for her to be that way, she just needed to find out.

As they reached the top floor, it opened out to a spacious room where there were numerous people working, building weapons and computers. Amongst them, Usagi saw Reika dishing out orders. Was Motoki's sister somewhere in this grey dull room? There was hardly any furniture, just lots of work stations. The walls were a typical magnolia colour and the floors were white. It just seemed such a dull, suffocating type of place and the air was tense, really tense.

"The leaders of the resistance are in the meeting room, I was told to bring you there" Minako said not turning around to face them as she walked through the hustle and bustle.

"This all looks really serious" Michiru said pulling her Princess closer to her. Many people had stopped walking to look at the newcomers, particularly Usagi. As they approached a white door, Minako again used her transformation pen to open it. Once in, the light from the large windows made the space more airy. It looked more like an executive room which Usagi was not used to. She remembered they used to meet at Rei's Hikawa shrine which had been always warm and inviting, how she missed those times and yet, in this world they had never done such things together. Makoto and Ami seemed to be in deep conversation whilst Rei had appeared to be watching the door throughout Minako's absence.

"I hope you are right about these girls….I don't sense anything from them that links to the negaverse" Minako said. Rei nodded as Minako sat down next to her. The room was silent as they stared and sized each other up and down. Makoto was recovering from a broken arm and Ami had a bandage on her ankle. Rei looked unharmed but that didn't mean anything, her emotional scars were clear for Usagi to see.

"You don't know much about this world" Rei started. Setsuna answered for them.

"We know some things, important things but we still do not understand this world we have found ourselves in" Setsuna said. Rei nodded.

"You are from a different time to our own then" Rei surmised. Haruka raised an eyebrow at Setsuna, how the hell did Rei know that?

"Your intuition has really come into fruition then" Setsuna said to which Rei then quirked an eyebrow in interest. Rei acknowledged that Setsuna didn't really answer her question. Makoto folded her arms even tighter around her chest. She was in a simple green dress with brown pump shoes. Ami was busy analysing the newcomers, each one was fascinating to her but, that wasn't the only reason why she was analysing them. She had felt something, something old and buried deep inside her as she watched them come in.

"Well, I guess we're all in agreement that we shouldn't kill them" Minako said folding her hands at the back of her head as her hair flowed down the back of her chair.

"You presume you would be able to kill us?" Haruka asked mockingly to which Minako smirked. Makoto sighed drawing all the attention to herself.

"Why are they here?" Makoto asked snappishly. Usagi placed her hands on the table and waited for any of the Outer Senshi to say something. This was all over her head, she didn't know what to say or do. These were her friends, her guardians and partners. But they were different, she could tell. Their aura's were filled with different things, different emotions. Years of battle and disappointment had laid its claim on them; she could see it now and all because she had not been there when she was supposed to. She was now starting to understand the essence of time.

"They were at the ball we crashed" Minako stated.

"Oh, really, I didn't see them" Ami said leaning back against her chair.

"Rei did" Minako said before looking at Usagi again. The way Minako was looking at Usagi really unnerved her; it was like Minako was trying to see into her soul.

"We have been fighting for six years now. At first, we were searching for someone special to us, but after about five years, we realised that special person wasn't coming. When society started to change, we had a new purpose placed before us, protecting our families, our friends and the lives of all earths' citizens." Rei started, looking at Usagi every now and again. She could feel something off of Usagi but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Our whole lives have been dominated by fighting, constant fighting. All we want is peace but in order to gain true peace, we needed that special person. Since our hopes have waned…all we can focus on is fighting and whatever the outcome is, we mustn't let the negaverse take complete control" Ami strongly worded as she looked at Haruka.

"So when we lost the fight, we decided to fight the war. I am assuming you know who we all are" Rei suggested looking at Setsuna in particular. Setsuna gave the slightest of nods. Makoto didn't like it so she got up and slammed her fists on the table.

"Ok, who the hell are all of you?!" Makoto shouted. Ami placed a gentle hand on Makoto's shoulders to calm her down. Makoto didn't trust anyone, not since she had her heart broken by the one person she had hoped would be with her again.

"Do you know what is to happen very soon?" Rei asked, ignoring Makoto for now. Setsuna closed her eyes, she already knew the how but it was the when that worried her.

"Beryl plans to merge with Metalia soon" Setsuna said. Rei's suspicions had been confirmed, a small smile coming onto her features.

"You're all Senshi aren't you?" Rei asked. Minako didn't look shocked at all whilst Makoto and Ami's eyes widened.

"I thought there was only the four of us" Ami breathed out.

"Believe me Mercury, there are plenty of us out there, we just all have our designated positions to fulfil" Michiru said softly.

"So, does that mean you will join the cause? We can't allow Beryl to merge with Metalia, the moment she does, she will marry that traitor and there will be nothing any of us can do" Makoto said, missing the wince Usagi gave at hearing her call Endymion a 'traitor'.

"We are here to stop that from happening, as well as setting free those who are imprisoned by her powers" Usagi said, finally finding her voice.

"Imprisoned? I am sorry but they allowed themselves to be taken, they have sided with her so they are nothing more than rats" Makoto said strongly. Something in Usagi snapped. How could Makoto lose so much hope? Nephrite was meant to be her someone she so dearly loved. But then the thought struck, that was why Makoto was like this. She had given up on hope after witnessing Nephrite turning against her not once, but twice and the search for Usagi herself proving fruitless.

"I see…." Usagi started, leaning against her chair but her eyes burning a silvery blue shocking everyone in the room. Minako could've sworn she had seen that look before.

"You all have lost hope…you fight but you all do not plan on living. This fight is meant to be a sacrifice of your lives. How could you do such a thing to your Princess?" Usagi asked calmly. None of them knew what to say, not even the Outer Senshi. Setsuna knew this was not Usagi speaking now, no, this was the maturing Princess Serenity, transforming from within into Neo-Queen Serenity, the time was approaching, she could feel it.

"We have searched for her for years, sacrificing everything and for what? Not even a glimmer…." Makoto said, tears pouring down her face "How could you possibly understand our pain?" Makoto asked before she fell into a silence that worried Usagi. She had never seen Makoto so fragile before. Her friend was broken and bitter. Well, she would have to try and fix it.

"I am sorry to say this but the only way of defeating Beryl is with the power of the Silver Crystal, to which only Princess Serenity wields. You must believe that there is still hope, she will come" Setsuna said looking angrily at Minako who snorted.

"And how the hell would you know that? Not even Luna or Artemis has felt the presence of our Princess and those two found us" Minako said.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Soldier of Revolution; I guard the Door of Time and Space. Believe me, Princess Serenity will awaken and she will save us all. She loves all of you so dearly and Prince Endymion needs her to save him. Trust in your Princess; remember why you became Sailor Senshi again. You cannot win this war if you have forgotten your main purpose as Senshi" Setsuna said. A deathly silence followed her words. Slowly, the Inner Senshi conceded and nodded but their hearts were still not completely in it. The meeting had been brought to a halt and postponed for a later date. The Outer Senshi and Usagi went home.

xxx

Usagi found herself going to the shops around the corner to pick up some milk but instead of going to the shop, she carried on walking until she reached a small park. There was no-one in it which she still found strange. She remembered the parks being filled with families and school kids. But the Youma had driven all the humans into staying in their homes for safety. What kind of life did Beryl plan for everyone? Was this to be the legacy of her reign? How sad. Prince Endymion would never want such a thing. Although he was reserved, he still knew how to have fun, so this must have been far from what he wanted. But then again, he was brainwashed now, taken over by the negaverse, did he have a say in anything? Usagi walked out into a clearing, to her right she saw tall apartment blocks, probably filled with scared humans. To her left was the entrance to the more upmarket side, filled with high level Youma and those who swore allegiance to Queen Beryl.

"Mamo-chan…I miss you" Usagi said softly as the gently breeze carried her hair. Wrapping her arms around her body, she thought about the little moments she had shared with Mamoru. He was her strength, he always had been. His very presence gave her courage but now, she had to face a darker side to him, a side that might never be fully cleansed. Darkness left scars on people and she knew it would scar Mamoru.

Walking back home, she bought the milk she had originally been sent out for. She knew the Outer Senshi were discussing plans. The Outer-Senshi always did, without her. She understood it was in aid to protect her but right now she needed to feel a part of things, not left out, treated like a fragile doll. She had been through enough on her own to now not be considered fragile. She had faced evil in its worst forms, on her own as the last standing. She knew this battle would be no different. Again, during times like these, Mamoru would be the only one with her, consoling her and encouraging her to carry on, to not give up and to keep on fighting. Opening the door to the apartment, she noted that Hotaru was asleep, resting on Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna had obviously gone back to the Door of Time and Space, to see if anything else would come to light. Placing the milk in the fridge, she went into her room. Maybe she could sleep a little and then get up again to see if the Outers wanted to watch a movie or something.

"Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt" Usagi said through a yawn as she dozed off asleep.

xxx

She found herself walking aimlessly in a dark hallway that had red carpet and white walls. She was afraid to touch the walls in case she dirtied them with her fingers. That was how pristine they were. As she carried on walking, she came to an opening, a side room that was lit by the fireplace on the far side. There was a large desk and leather chair by the fireplace. She gasped when she saw who was sat on it. The door closed behind her as she entered the room, she knew she couldn't escape. He looked at her lazily, his burgundy coloured eyes glowing ever so slightly as he looked her up and down, his eyes doing all the talking for him at the moment. Usagi felt naked from his gaze and started to wrap her arms around herself. He found it amusing as a dark chuckle escaped his lips. He was dressed in black trousers, black boots and a loose black shirt that was partially unbuttoned at the top, leaving Usagi in no doubt he had a very toned body underneath.

"I apologise that I haven't come to see you since our last…rendezvous" Endymion said, his head slightly leaning to the side. Usagi shook her head rather quickly.

"I thought it was just a dream" she said as calmly as she could, wondering when she would wake up. Her dreams were getting too vivid now. Endymion smirked as he lowered his eyes.

"You think this is a dream…how cute" he said making Usagi's cheeks burn red. He still knew how to get on her last nerve! He could see the frustration and he hated to admit, he liked this side of her and wanted to stoke the fire more, but that was not the reason he went into her dreams. No, he wanted to discover who she was and have his way with her. He pointed to another leather seat that had magically appeared on the opposite side of him.

"Why not have a seat, if this is a dream then you have nothing to worry about…but then again if this isn't a dream…" he let the little threat hang in the air as Usagi shakily made her way to the seat he had pointed to. As she sat down she repressed another gasp. Since when did Endymion look so intoxicatingly handsome? She had never felt so hot under the collar like this before. He was doing weird things to her; things Mamoru had never managed to do. Endymion quirked an eyebrow as Usagi studied him.

"You can come over and check I am real if you like" Endymion said seductively. Usagi remained where she was, she didn't know what he was planning. She had to remember this was not the Mamoru she had truly loved, nor was he the Endymion she remembered.

Endymion folded his right leg over his left knee, his eyes never leaving Usagi.

"So, I assume you know who I am?" Endymion asked carelessly to which Usagi nodded.

"And who are you?" Endymion asked looking towards the fire this time.

"Usagi, my name is Usagi" Usagi felt that she shouldn't give him her last name; if he indeed was real then he was coming into her dreams somehow. He could check out her family and discover that they never had her. Endymion seemed to contemplate the name, a look of recognition flashed across his face but then the look was gone. Was that Mamoru trying to reach out?

"At the ball my best friend seemed to be taken with you, alas his heart does belong to another" Endymion said before a little chuckle escaped his lips. Usagi had been thinking of Reika.

"You are Prince Endymion…. fiancé to Beryl" Usagi said, cementing it in her mind to keep her focus. Endymion visibly stiffened before narrowing his eyes on her form.

"That is Queen Beryl to you…and please, do not mention her, not now" Endymion said tersely before a dreamy look played on his face. Usagi didn't know how to read Endymion. One minute he was seducing her, the next he was interrogating her and then the next he flared in temper. Usagi didn't notice Endymion had got up and made his way over to Usagi. He took her hands and made her stand up.

"Do I feel real yet?" Endymion asked, rubbing Usagi's hands gently. Usagi wanted to pull away, this was getting dangerous, but she couldn't pull away.

"What do I have to do to make you believe I am real?" he asked seductively as his eyes bore into hers. Usagi couldn't breathe. Why was he doing this? He didn't remember her, did he? Wasn't his duty to kill the Moon Princess should he come upon her? Did he suspect her already? Endymion placed his mouth near her right ear making Usagi shiver in delight. He was inwardly pleased he had caused such a reaction, but then what woman had ever been able to stand against his advances?

"Soon I will find you and when I do, you won't escape me Usagi. I will consume you…all of you" he breathed out as he brought her body closer to his. Usagi felt as if she were floating on air. But a niggling part was questioning why he was doing this? Did he feel somewhere deep down his love for her? Was Mamoru yearning for her just as much as she yearned for him?

xxx

Usagi woke up from her dream, sweating again and feeling short of breath. That's when it hit her, he said he would find her and soon, what did he mean by that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Back with an update and hopefully will get chapter five out this week too. I feel like I should pre-warn regarding chapter five as there is implied stuff in it and it sets up the rest of the story. You'll see when it's posted.

Thank you guys for the reviews and support, it has motivated me to try and keep updating. As always thank you Jakeros for your constant support, very much appreciate it :-)

Guest: Thank you for the review :-)

Astraearose-silvermoon: Thank you for your review - I really didn't realise the mistake I did

Flareup4Ratchet: Thank you for your review :-)

Guest 2: Your words were really lovely and encouraging, I am glad you like my stories, it really did help keeping me motivated :-)

This is a bit of a filler chapter but hopefully gives a little more insight into the lives of the Inner Senshi. Things do develop further especially following events of the next chapter and there are two surprise characters coming up with a slight change to their characters.

Will update late this week :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"I know you felt something too Rei, that's why you had me bring them here, you felt something with that Usagi girl" Minako had said, patrolling the streets with Rei seeking any stray Youma they could take out. They should be hiding with the Shitennou looking for them, but rumour had it that Queen Beryl had sent them out of town, believing the Senshi couldn't possibly still be in Tokyo. With the Shitennou possibly away, Makoto had argued that they should find Queen Beryl and gut her alive. Ami had pointed out that they didn't know where Prince Endymion was so her plan had its flaws. All Makoto wanted to do was kill Beryl but Minako knew the truth, Makoto wanted to get at Nephrite and skewer him.

"We don't know anything yet about them apart from the fact that they are Senshi like us" Rei said.

"But Usagi is more than a Senshi. She felt familiar. Rei, when I had first seen her, I grabbed her arm instantly, wanting her behind me in case she was in danger. It was stupid but that was my gut reaction" Minako pushed further. Rei closed her eyes and nodded.

"I felt the same way but, I don't know what it means, and the way she spoke to us. I wanted to argue but for some reason, I felt it would be out of line to argue with her because I knew deep down she was right. She struck a nerve in me, a nerve I didn't know I had" Rei said truthfully. Minako then stopped walking making Rei look at her fellow comrade tiredly. She knew that look Minako had, it was a determined look.

"I think we should let Luna meet Usagi, then we'll know" Minako said. Rei said nothing for a while; she was contemplating Minako's words. Was it a good idea? Did they need their hopes raised again?

"You'll have to wait until the next full moon for that" Rei said.

"Three days, that's not too long" Minako said smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"And don't get your hopes up, you know the state Luna had left in" Rei warned. But it was too late, Minako was slipping into her happy world where finally she could feel hope.

Aino Minako years ago had been bubbly, happy and free. She had dreams of becoming the biggest pop star the world had ever seen, or an athlete, well she did love sports. She had thought that she could take her time, enjoying the good years as a carefree teenager with only her exams to think about. Adulthood was so far away, why think about it? It would come at some point, that was a certainty much like taxes and death was a certainty, why rush towards it? But then her whole world changed when she met a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead, Artemis. From then on, she became Sailor V, fighting crime all alone until one day; she met the rest of her comrades and Luna. That's when they fully understood their mission, to find the Moon Princess and until that happened, Sailor V or as the rest knew her, Sailor Venus, would pretend to be Princess Serenity.

Fight after fight and finally, Queen Beryl showed herself with the Shitennou, the Senshi's former lovers. Venus had known them and with time, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter knew. They held them off fairly well, but they could never deliver the killing blow. This led to Minako's whole teenage years being dominated by constant battles. Her life had irrevocably changed. All their lives did. They aged quicker, not being able to fully enjoy themselves as they felt something or better yet, someone was missing, someone important. They became harder and more brutal as the years passed on, not caring if the Youma were in pain when they died. They drew a line when dealing with traitors of the human race who aligned themselves to Beryl but even then, they were heavy handed with them. Anger coupled with disappointment can turn the kindest of people sometimes.

When they had turned eighteen years old, that's when Queen Beryl found who she had been looking for, Prince Endymion. Mercury had discovered he was Chiba Mamoru, a university student. When he showed himself, it had frightened them all. The Shitennou had their Prince back; their mission was complete in their eyes. But Venus saw that their mission was not complete, Beryl was still alive and holding onto Endymion like she was his lover.

"You are not Princess Serenity" he had said with finality, spite in his eyes as he looked down on her before unleashing a massive force of dark energy onto her, making her take her form as Sailor Venus. Kunzite's eyes had widened only a fraction before becoming cold again. Venus had felt her heart constrict, he didn't fully remember her and now that Beryl had Prince Endymion, he never would remember her and the way they used to be.

She ordered a retreat. With Prince Endymion on Beryl's side, she now had the ability to take over the Earth. But not completely it would seem. Not everyone fell for her charms. Minako had guessed that somewhere deep down, Prince Endymion held hope that Princess Serenity would return. But time kept going on and their battles grew more and more intense and personal. Jadeite had broken Rei's arm in a battle and nearly killed her. She had taken a long time to heal and during that time, her heart had become cold towards him. Makoto and Nephrite always engaged in fights but as Sailor Jupiter, she kept trying to reason with him. He had told her she was delusional and deserving of death, her love was pathetic. She had lost hope then. Mercury had tried to protect her heart from Zoisite but Minako could see it clearly, Mercury was hurting.

Two years further of hiding and fighting battles where they could. They were losing, they knew that. The time was coming when they would not be able to fight anymore. Endymion had acquired his powers, all of it and he used it fearlessly. He could easily have killed them all by now, but he hadn't, why? It was a question Minako had constantly asked herself. Then he had taken Motoki and brainwashed him, making him powerful. Reika had sought out Makoto and soon, Motoki's sister joined the cause. But their brainpower wasn't enough. Time was running out for them all and Minako had started to fully lose hope, until she saw 'her'.

Minako had instantly felt something when she first saw Usagi. Yes, she had also felt something with the other girls but there was something about Usagi that called out to her. Usagi felt like home, somewhere safe for all of them to go to. She held a strength that none of the others had. Minako had started to feel hope again. She had her suspicions and as time went on, she was starting to believe that Usagi was that special someone. But how could she get close enough to Usagi to find out? She needed Luna to confirm everything, but those two cats had left after Prince Endymion had revealed himself. Luna had stressed that she needed to go to the Moon and pray in the Temple. She felt lost and confused…. heartbroken.

"I think it's time for some good news for our Luna" Minako said to herself, looking up towards the skies with a small smile on her face.

Makoto had been given the accounts to the Crown Arcade she had bought silently. When she had first seen Motoki standing by Prince Endymion's side, she had been shocked. How did Prince Endymion know him? Why him? The way Motoki looked at them, as if he hated them. When they had retreated, Makoto had found herself walking outside the Crown Arcade, pondering about the money she had come into since turning eighteen. She looked at the arcade, the place she and her friends had often gone to. Motoko would no longer be there, what would happen to such a lovely place. It was then she had decided to buy the place.

She was a silent owner. She kept an eye on the books and managed the staff from afar. She didn't need any spotlight on her. Her life was over in the real world and soon it would be over as a Senshi. She didn't expect to survive, none of them did but she would be damned if she were to live in a world governed by Beryl. So, as she checked the books, she started to think when would be the last time she would do this? Checking numbers, checking spreadsheets, making sure the accountants had all the information they needed, preparing for taxes and so on.

'Running a business as least gives me some shred of normality, no matter how trivial it is' Makoto thought. As she finally closed the large book laid out on the table and thought about the dreams of numbers she would have.

She hated sleeping. Every time she slept, she saw his face. Nephrite; her former lover of the past and her two-time enemy. Was this how love was meant to feel? Was it meant to consume you and break you at the same time? If this was love, then she didn't want it. He had taken her heart and thrown it right back at her, she couldn't forgive him but then again, would there come a time when she could? He would outlive her in this life, she was certain of that.

But then, there was hope still wasn't there. None of them could deny that Usagi brought something into their lives. What that was they weren't sure of yet.

'Who are you Usagi?' Makoto asked herself before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Ami had finished off the last of the plans for new weapons. It was time for their allies to be able to defend themselves, there would soon come a time when the Senshi were no longer there.

"You know, they can feel something is wrong" Rei said, approaching Ami from behind. Ami spun around with papers still in her hands. Her glasses hand nearly fallen off.

"It's time they prepare for all eventualities, I am surprised you would comment on it" Ami said smiling a little. Rei nodded.

"The Ami I remembered use to always look for ways to survive, to keep us ahead, to continue fighting. You had such a thirst for knowledge but now…" Rei had let her sentence hang as Ami became rigid.

"What is the point in thirsting for knowledge when the waters are to be evaporated from beneath my feet? None of us will survive this Rei, none of us. The moment Beryl gains her powers, we're all finished" Ami said stiffly. Rei walked up to Ami slowly, missing the shyness and kindness she used to have in the early days when they still believed they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"I know you think this Usagi girl could be some sort of key but unless we find the Moon Princess there is nothing not even these new Senshi can do" Ami added bitterly "I mean, we have searched and searched for her. I have gone through all the records I could find and went through the Moon Kingdoms computers, nothing! Nothing but thin air! How can we hope to win Rei? What was it all for?" Ami said shakily before steadying herself again. She had long learnt to bury her feelings ever since she saw Zoisite turn on her again. She hadn't known heartbreak and no amount of studying could prepare her for the pain she felt. The feeling of sheer hopelessness, if only they could find the Moon Princess, then maybe, just maybe they could have a future all together.

"We still have a war to fight Ami, we haven't lost yet" Rei said. Ami took the opportunity to really look at Rei. There was a shine in her eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"You believe in this Usagi girl don't you?" Ami asked.

"Yes and I know deep down, you want to believe too" Rei said making Ami blush a little.

"Three days Ami and then we can go to the Moon with Usagi, then we'll know" Rei said before walking away, leaving Ami with mixed feelings over it all.

Rei for her part hadn't felt so hopeful in a long time. She remembered a time when she had just been a normal, elusive young miko in training before Minako found her. She had been angry at the world for the wrongs her father had committed. She had thought becoming a Miko was going to be it for her, she had been settled and happy with that but then her real purpose came to light. The problem was that her real purpose still hadn't come to fruition as they had been searching for Princess Serenity for years. She remained positive even when Makoto and Ami were losing hope. She and Minako kept a torch alight praying for the return of their Princess. But then Prince Endymion had been taken and it felt like a failure.

He wasn't their charge; his care belonged to the traitors, Earths Generals. Their mission was seemingly complete but Rei had felt they failed. She knew Princess Serenity loved Prince Endymion so the fact that Prince Endymion was no longer on their side, it made her feel as if she had failed her princess. In a way, she was sure all the Inner Senshi felt that way. Prince Endymion would not be welcoming Princess Serenity in his arms, no, he was more likely to kill her like Jadeite had tried to kill Rei. Rei hated thinking about that moment, when she knew she had lost him. There had been no recognition in his eyes, just like in the past. She had never been someone to trust men, her father had seen to that in this lifetime but she was sure she was the same way during the Silver Millennium.

But she had loved and loved deeply. She knew her love was selfish and all consuming. Jadeite was capable of loving her just as fierce. But he wasn't with her anymore and she couldn't see a future where they could be together. She had lost him, she could feel it. But maybe, just maybe, if Princess Serenity were to come back, if Usagi proved to be who she believed Usagi to be, then maybe they had a future. She would cling onto that hope, no-one likes staying sad for so long. People need something to hold onto when going through trials.

"Please let it be her…." Rei whispered to herself as an image of Usagi weaved itself into her mind and heart.

xxx

Usagi knew this dream was different the moment she found herself in a deserted park under the moonlight. She had tried not to fall asleep but the last two days had been tough. Minako had found their apartment and was keen to simply be in Usagi's presence. Minako couldn't go about walking much because her aura was powerful; she knew Kunzite would track her and discover her civilian identity. She needed her civilian identity; it was what kept her sane. Minako was quiet and reserved to begin with but after a few hours, she had finally started to resemble the Minako she had known. It was worth her spending her energy with Minako to see her friend smile and laugh carelessly. But now she was tired and the moment she hit her bed, she fell into a deep sleep and found herself in this open field. There was a large independent tree ahead so she walked towards it. That was when she realised she was in a thin white gown that clung to her body. When she reached the tree, she touched it. It felt so real.

"I wondered when we would see each other again…Usagi" Usagi spun around to see Endymion looking at her coldly. His eyes were undressing her and gradually, she could see his eyes were starting to glow red. Before Usagi could speak, Endymion's sheer speed caught her off guard as he pushed her against the tree and then wedged her in with his hard chest pressed against hers. His nose touched hers as he looked deep into her eyes. There was something about those eyes that was drawing her in. She felt as if her energy was being drained from her body but how could that be?

He then kissed her, at first gently but then more strongly, pressing her back harder and harder against the tree as he kissed her. Usagi struggled a little, but she didn't want him to stop. She had been desperate to be in his arms and yet, she knew this was wrong. When he did pull away, he smirked a little at her before pushing himself off her.

"This simply isn't enough for me anymore" he said backing away from her, his red eyes still on her "I want you my dear little rabbit and I will have you, tomorrow night, you will come to me at a place of my choosing, do not worry, you'll know where to go when the time is right" he said.

"And how do you know I will come?" Usagi asked, still shaking from the passionate kiss. Endymion grinned evilly at her as he started to disappear.

"Call it a hunch".

xxx

Haruka had not been too keen on the Inner Senshi getting too close to Usagi. She couldn't understand her feelings on the matter. As the day had arrived when they would travel to the Moon, Haruka was apprehensive. She walked about the flat lost in thought.

"What is wrong with her? I usually know what's on her mind but she's blocking me for some reason" Michiru asked Setsuna worriedly. Setsuna was about to shrug her shoulders thinking this was a lovers tiff that she shouldn't be involved in, but then she took a deeper look at Haruka whose eyes kept drifting off towards Usagi, it was then that Setsuna began to piece it together. She looked at Michiru and knew Michiru would feel the same way if she knew what was on Haruka's mind.

"Let's go and speak to her while Usa is with Hotaru" Setsuna said, coming out of the little kitchen they all shared and going into the living room with Michiru. Haruka had been temporarily taken away from her thoughts.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Haruka asked noticing for the first time that day that Michiru looked anxious.

"You tell me, you have been sad all day" Michiru asked. Haruka looked away not wishing to share her thoughts.

"I know Haruka and I feel the same way" Setsuna said, shocking Haruka into further silence. Michiru huffed a little as she waited for Setsuna to expand.

"We have been with Usagi, just us five for a while now. We have taken the place of the Inner Senshi but that was only ever going to be temporary" Setsuna said. Michiru's eyes widened in understanding before she gave Haruka a soft gaze that melted her heart.

"Oh I wish you had said something… I have been thinking the same thing" Michiru said folding her arms. Haruka sighed as she leaned further back into the chair.

"I know the Inner Senshi are more her personal guards but, we have been through so much together. I don't want to give that up and I won't. We belong by her side just as much as they do now, everything has changed" Haruka admitted.

"You are right; I am also unwilling to leave everything simply to the Inner Senshi. We don't know what the future is and in a way, that is a good thing. We can shape our futures and I see my future by Usagi's side. I am sure she feels the same way so you don't need to worry" Setsuna said.

"It's not Usagi I am worried about. It's the Inner Senshi. Minako has been here two days running straight. She knows deep down who Usagi is and I am certain once Luna confirms it Minako will want to take her position, she is leader of the Inner Senshi and the Inner Senshi's place was by the side of our Hime, we were only ever meant to protect from the outside" Haruka said before releasing a frustrated sigh.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. There is too much happening to think about our internal problems. We must free Prince Endymion and his generals from Beryl's clutches first and then we have the battle with Meteria. Let's focus on that first" Michiru said, rubbing Harukas shoulders. Haruka conceded but the worry wouldn't leave, she knew it wouldn't.

They met the Inner Senshi outside a large fountain. The park was deserted so there was no chance of being seen, Mercury had scanned the place once they had all transformed.

"We need to hold hands and concentrate on our destination" Mercury started. Pluto coughed a little to get everyone's attention.

"Actually, I have a simpler way of getting there" Pluto said waving her rod in front of her.

"Oh…." Mercury said before smiling a little, well, at least they wouldn't have used too much energy to reach the moon, that was a bonus.

Pluto used her garnet ball as a way of transportation even though it was a defensive attack. Pluto held onto Sailor Moon and soon, they were on their way to the Moon. Looks like Prince Endymion wouldn't be getting what he wanted. But Usagi knew better, he would not be happy when he did visit her in her dreams again. She was certain of that. Little did she know, Prince Endymion had already tried to reach her but when he was met with silence, he decided to follow where her energy trace was its strongest, in a small apartment in the poor side of town. He would wait until she returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

I am really sorry about the late update, my computer has been acting funny still sadly and I really don't want to have to get a new one...

Because of the late update, I thought to add two chapters this upload to make up for it :-)

I feel I should also give a warning in this chapter, I had to change it as there was more to Prince Endymion but felt I might have gone too far with it. This shows how dark Endymion actually is.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Luna had received a message from Mercury that they would be coming with some new Sailor Senshi. Luna had agreed to see them, but she didn't really want to. Each year brought new disappointments for her in her quest to find Princess Serenity. She had hoped and prayed every single day for some sort of sign, but nothing came. She had found the Inner Senshi with Artemis but then the trail went cold, dead cold. They tried all routes they could think of, but the moment Prince Endymion had been found and taken over by the Negaverse, Luna had all but given up. Their last hope had been Prince Endymion coming to their aid but now it seemed all hope was lost.

So, Luna fled, fled to the only place she could feel at peace and close to the former glory she had once known. The Palace of the Moon Kingdom held so many memories. She had stayed in contact with the Senshi as they continued to wage war, but that was all Luna had the strength to do. She was so heartbroken that it had made her feel useless.

"They're here Luna" Artemis said as he approached his fellow feline. He had always loved her but years of heartache had stopped him from telling her. Love was not something that was on her mind, so he would wait.

"Ok, I am coming, are they outside?" Luna asked as she jumped from a dresser to the ground. She had been sure this room was once the room of Princess Serenity with its cream and silver walls.

"Yes, they are outside the palace, on palace grounds…by the fountain" Artemis said as the two felines went out together.

"I'm home" Sailor Moon whispered, Pluto of course had heard. She then smiled a little when Sailor Moon looked towards the earth, just like she did when she was simply known as Princess Serenity, the future Queen of the Moon. So caught up she was at looking at the earth that she didn't notice the Inner Senshi followed by Luna and Artemis were staring at her.

"Princess…." Luna said in a small voice. She was shaking as she approached Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon sighed, clasping her hands as she thought about Prince Endymion. He was on Earth right now, unable to break free of the chains Beryl had wrapped around him.

"How many times have you caught me doing this Luna….I couldn't help myself you know….Earth was so beautiful….who knew I would find love on it" Sailor Moon said in a distant voice.

"PRINCESS!" Luna cried out, making Sailor Moon spin around and catch Luna who had jumped into her arms.

"Oh Luna….I am so glad we're together again" Sailor Moon said, petting Luna on her head. The Inner Senshi were shocked, all feeling different things, but the most prevalent feeling was joy, absolute unadulterated joy.

They were finally together again, at last. Artemis contemplated his thoughts; they had searched for so long for the princess, all these years and finally, she was here with them. But she looked older, more mature and battle hardened. This disturbed Artemis as he watched Luna and Sailor Moon together. It seemed Venus was thinking along the same lines.

"Erm…Princess, I am sorry if I am overstepping the mark, but, something has been on my mind" Venus said. Sailor Moon nodded whilst putting Luna down.

"I think I have a lot of explaining to do, but I don't know where to start. It is all confusing" Sailor Moon said, looking to Pluto for help. Pluto nodded accepting the responsibility of revealing all.

"You see…to understand what has happened, I must remind you all that I have the responsibility of protecting time" Pluto started off. She now had the full attention of the Inner Senshi and the cats.

"This reality that you believe to be truth is nothing more than a reconstruction of time. You see, this was not the life you all had led in this time. Time changed because an enemy from an alternate universe came to our world and altered it by disrupting our past in the Silver Millennium. You all including Prince Endymion disappeared as she killed your past-selves earlier than when you originally were killed. To set things right, the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon went back in time and saved you all, putting time back on course. But we didn't anticipate the repercussions to meddling with time" Pluto said as the Inner Senshi's eyes widened.

"Because I was away from my post, time was left to its own devices and because of this, time re-set everything. Because we were not there when it occurred, we were never born into this world. But all of you were because time had found your souls and brought it back in line" Pluto said, wondering if they were following what she was saying.

"So, we were never meant to go through all of this" Mercury said finally, trying to understand everything.

"Yes, you were never meant to go through all this. We had originally fought all our battles and before our time got destroyed, we were living normal lives preparing for the future, a future that is gone now. We cannot bring back the world we had once lived in, this is our present now. All we can do is try and save this world and build a future" Pluto said gripping her staff a little tighter.

"So, Princess Serenity was never born in our world because she was in the past with you guys. So, the Outer Senshi were also not born in our time or what is now our present….wow….mind is blown" Venus said feeling a headache coming on. At least there was an explanation as to why they hadn't found the Princess. She really hadn't been born.

"So, we defeated Beryl originally then, in what was meant to be our time?" Mars asked.

"Yes, Princess Serenity defeated Beryl, but this present is different. Beryl is stronger and she has Prince Endymion. It will take more than Princess Serenity to win this" Pluto said ominously. The Inner Senshi didn't look too please with this but they understood things were different; they were still going to be fighting a new fight.

Luna and Artemis finally left the moon, Luna swearing to stay by her Princess's side. Whilst the Inner Senshi were conversing with Sailor Moon, the Outer Senshi held a meeting.

"She's twenty years old. In two years, she is meant to become Neo-Queen Serenity" Uranus said close to a whisper. Pluto closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She may not become Neo-Queen Serenity now, we don't even know if Small Lady will be born but I must admit, I can't see the future yet" Pluto said.

"So there is still a chance Crystal Tokyo will come into being" Neptune asked.

"Maybe but I am not confident on it" Pluto said.

"So if we save Prince Endymion, then Small Lady could still be born?" Saturn asked, hope in her eyes. Pluto didn't have the heart to say otherwise so she nodded. Uranus then looked at Sailor Moon, fear gripping her. What if Sailor Moon wasn't strong enough? What if by destroying Beryl, she ends up killing herself to make sure they all had a future? Neptune placed a hand on Uranus's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"We will not allow anything to happen to her. We have protected her thus far, we will continue to do so, no matter what" Neptune said, determination in her eyes.

 **xxx**

Venus had never felt so happy in her life, or at least since becoming Sailor Venus. With the Outer Senshi leaving with Sailor Moon, the Inner Senshi was left together, thinking about all that had happened. For the one night, Luna was to stay with the Inner Senshi at their 'headquarters'. Venus wanted to go running down the street, screaming at all the Youma and traitors to earth. She wanted to curse them, tell them their time was coming to an end and the truth about Beryl would be revealed. But looking at her fellow comrades, she could see the mixed feelings. She was their leader and knew that she needed to sort this out, whatever needed sorting that was. Once they were inside, Venus told them to head to the meeting room. Everyone throughout the building were either sleeping or out scouting the area. Mars was the last to walk in as Mercury, Jupiter and Venus sat down.

"I get the sense that, not all of us are happy" Venus started, preferring to be blunt with her words. Jupiter's eyes went wide at the statement.

"That's not true, we're all happy…it's just…" Jupiter didn't know how to form her words. She was happy, she was more than happy but, there was still this sorrow within her heart that wouldn't simply go away.

"I think what Jupiter is trying to say is that, the idea that this was not meant to be our world is hard to take in. To think that some evil woman could disrupt what our present should have been, leaving us in this mess, its…troubling" Mercury said in the only way she could, being precise and direct but also wishing to keep the peace.

"I see…." Venus couldn't say anything against it. She had felt the same thing. In the life they were meant to be living in, they were supposed to be enjoying life, getting ready for some big future. Now it seemed nothing more than a 'pipe dream'.

"It's hard knowing we can't have that life back, that this is all we have and we have to somehow save it. I don't know about you but I can feel that Sailor Moon is weak and tired. She has just come back from a heated battle in our past and walked right into another one, facing an enemy that is more powerful than the last time" Mars grounded out. Venus nodded, again, she agreed, they had all felt it. Sailor Moon was clearly tired and seeing Endymion the way he was, that wouldn't help. In fact, she was certain it had made everything ten times worse.

"So, what do we do?" Venus asked, slumping against her chair. They remained silent, each trapped in their own thoughts contemplating what was to happen next.

 **xxx**

They had agreed to meet first thing in the morning to start their plans. Once inside, Usagi found herself so tired from the day's events.

"Go to bed Usagi, you need to rest, we all do" Setsuna said. Usagi nodded and headed towards her room that she shared with Hotaru. Upon opening the door, she tried to switch the light on but it didn't work.

"How strange…." Usagi muttered as she closed the door behind her. Once the door was shut, that's when she felt a cold shiver run down her back. She wasn't alone.

"I don't like it when people do not do what they are supposed to do, now I will have to punish you" Prince Endymion drawled as he grabbed Usagi before she had the chance to back away. All Usagi could do was scream. Haruka came thundering into Usagi's room, shocked to see Prince Endymion holding Usagi close to his form. Smirking, Prince Endymion then disappeared with Usagi.

"DAMN IT!" Haruka yelled.

"Don't worry, we will contact the Inner Senshi and start working on locating them, Prince Endymion will not bring her anywhere near the Negaverse" Setsuna said, taking out her communicator.

"How do you know?" Michiru asked.

"Because somewhere deep down the real Prince Endymion and Chiba Mamoru is screaming to get out. He can feel the presence of his soulmate. He will protect her from them, but there is no-one to protect her from him, that is what I am concerned about" Setsuna said, getting Ami on the communicator.

"He what?!" Minako yelled out at the communicator Ami was holding "How the hell did you guys allow that to happen?!" Minako shouted, anger laced in her voice. Setsuna rubbed the side of her head before taking a deep breath.

"He is more powerful than I remember; we seemed to forget he holds the Golden Crystal. I didn't sense him when we got in, none of us did" Setsuna tried explaining. Minako was about to unleash some expletives when Rei pushed her out of the way.

"You have no idea how powerful he is, even Beryl herself is weary of him. It will be difficult to find him but the fact that he came for Usagi means he will be a little more careless with his own energy signature, we'll track him but it could take days" Rei said. Haruka cursed as she kicked a side table.

"If that Baka lays a finger on my Koneko-chan…." Haruka threatened.

 **xxx**

Usagi found herself lying on a bed with silken sheets. She didn't know how she was placed into a thin dress, again, just like in her dreams. But this wasn't a dream, this was real. Prince Endymion stood there in an open necked white shirt and black trousers. His hair was wild and his eyes were burning through her hungrily. Usagi felt locked in place as Endymion placed himself above her, his body pressing her against the bed. She tried to squirm away but her body betrayed her. She missed him so damn much! He was her soul mate, the man she had always loved and would continue to always love. Why not give herself to him?

"I finally have you all to myself little one" Endymion said looking into her eyes. Usagi squirmed again but could not break free of his tight grip. She suddenly felt a flare in his dark aura, making her choke and feel heavy. He chuckled darkly as she closed her eyes to try and calm her breathing.

"Do you think you will escape me? I am Prince of the Earth, holder of the Golden Crystal and future King. I doubt you can do anything to me right now" Endymion said cockily. Usagi winced at his words, since when was he so full of himself? He had never been like that. Yes, he was smart, the smartest person she had ever met but he was never arrogant or cocky with it. He never boasted about being the future King of the Earth, it would never cross his mind to do so. Part of her felt this was not the man she had loved. This 'person' was nothing more than a shell. But every time she tried to think that way, memories of herself and Mamoru would surface making her want to cry out. Was she being ridiculous? Or was she simply grieving over the potential loss?

"You don't want to do this" Usagi squeaked out as Endymion lightly touched her lips with his own. He then looked at her with a bored look, like he had heard it all before.

"Oh, but I do Usagi, I have desired to do this since the first time I entered your dreams. I am a man who gets what he wants and do you know what I desire right now?" Endymion said in a dark tone, shocking Usagi to the core.

Feeling her mind go numb, she didn't stop Endymion from kissing her passionately. Willingly wrapping her legs around his waist, he pushed forward pressing his body even more into hers. He had never felt such passion before. Never in his whole life had a woman brought such strong desires out of him. He wanted to kiss her and make love to her until they couldn't anymore. He wanted to consume her very being, claim her soul and devour her. How can a man desire a woman so much? To want to merge his soul with hers, to melt into her until they became one? He had desired women before and indeed, he had taken many women but usually, it was just to get his mind and body away from Beryl who he saw as nothing more than a powerless leech. He hated her so much that he wondered why he hadn't simply done away with her. He allowed her to touch him and he knew sooner or later, they would have to seal their bonding, at least when that happened, she would be merged with a much higher power, something he could respect. His views on women were the same as the Shitennou's, not very high. But he had witnessed the passion that would erupt in them when they battled with the Senshi. The sheer ferociousness of their very being would come out and he didn't know whether his Shitennou wanted to kill the Senshi or capture them for their own sick purposes? But now, now he might be able to understand. He felt the same passion they did, a passion that led you to the brink of insanity. Having this frail creature who presumably had no powers didn't make him feel repulsed, on the contrary, he wanted to cage her, lock her away for only him. He wanted to hear her say his name and only his name.

So, for what seemed like the first time for the two lovers, they made love. Gently to begin with, soft and tender but the more Endymion tasted of Usagi, the hungrier for her he got so their love making became energetic. He kissed every inch of her body, making her beg, plead and sometimes he gave into her little pleas, but he was a man who wanted what he wanted and she was compliant to him. Her passionate screams reverberated against the walls, but no-one would hear them. He had taken her to a deserted apartment block on the outskirts of Tokyo, away from anyone that could threaten them in their moment of tenderness. They would be together like this for four days straight. He would go back to the Negaverse as if nothing happened. He would listen to Beryl going on about capturing the Senshi and finally taking her rightful place as Queen of the Earth. But his mind, rather than being in the room with Beryl and the Shitennou, would always find its way back to Usagi who was trapped in a void he had created. He knew it was an imperfect void but it was strong enough to evade human detection.

But he would be in for a surprise. On the fifth day, when he had come back from his half-hearted hunt for the Senshi, he found his Usagi gone.

"How…" Endymion all but whispered as he looked at the empty bed, the very bed he had grown accustomed to seeing her asleep on, worn out from the previous nights love making. Shaking with fury, his eyes turned a blood red as his aura began to destroy the room he had built.

"Impossible…. she's human…her friends are human…." That's when it hit him, who had come to rescue her? He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and that was highly unusual. He had never questioned why. Once the room evaporated into the darkness, Prince Endymion closed his eyes.

"So, there is more to you than meets the eye Usagi…." He said darkly. From his rage, his hair grew a little longer, nearly touching his shoulders. His body became a bit more muscled as the Golden Crystal began to transform him into more like what King Endymion was meant to be, but not quite there yet. He chuckled wickedly as he looked at his hands, a dark aura surrounding his hands, swirling around and around.

"Only the Senshi would have been able to find this void, now what interest would they have in you?" Prince Endymion said as his form disappeared into a black portal that appeared behind him.

 **xxx**

Usagi struggled to wake up for almost three days. In those three days, Setsuna had found another base for them, still not with the Inner Senshi but close enough. She told them it was too dangerous them being all together. The amount of Senshi energy in one building would be too tempting. They argued about this but a stern word from Usagi was more than enough to stop them. She was tired and didn't want to talk about what happened. The Inner Senshi were extremely worried so Ami ran a test and was shocked to find a little piece of dark energy within Usagi.

"He must have put it in there, we have to take it out, now" Rei said. Setsuna allowed Rei to be alone with Usagi and Hotaru. As Usagi slept, Rei concentrating on exorcising the dark energy pulled it out. Once it was out however, she looked strangely at Usagi.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"The piece of dark energy was much larger than this, where has the rest of it gone?" Rei asked. Hotaru nodded, her eyes turning dark. She had a bad feeling that their battle was about to take a more difficult turn. But for now, she would keep her concerns to herself. Usagi needed rest. She didn't need more things to worry about. Rei noticed the look that passed across Hotaru's eyes and didn't like what she saw.

"You know something, don't you?" Rei asked.

"I am not certain on anything yet, we will wait and see. I suggest we focus on the upcoming battles we have and let our Hime sleep" Hotaru said, getting up affectively ending the conversation. Rei sighed frustrated but knew she was not going to get any more information out of Hotaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Here is chapter six, hopefully chapter seven will be up. I gave an indication as to who the first of two surprise characters are in this story. The 2nd character who appears either chapter seven or eight has more of a part in the story.

Thank you all for reading this story so far :-)

Jakeros: Thank you for your reviews and continued support, I will try and update more regularly but my computer isn't playing ball with me :-( I'll try to get chapter seven up within the next couple of days :-)

Guest: Thank you for your review, hopefully the chapter five and six are a little longer

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The plan was simple for now. They needed to restrict the hunting ground the Youma were using to capture dark energy. Setsuna had told them that Beryl was not merging with Meteria yet and she was confused by it. But gradually, Setsuna began to see why. Meteria used a lot of her own energy to empower not only Beryl but also in the brainwashing of not only Earth's Generals, but that of Prince Endymion. She may well have been also holding Helios in her lair. So Meteria needed one thing and one thing only. Without the hope of getting the Silver Crystal, she would rely totally on the energy of civilians. So, to disrupt the eventual awakening of 'Nega Beryl' as Minako had aptly called her, they made it difficult to capture energy. This went on for nearly two solid months. They would always leave just before engaging the Shitennou in battle, frustrating them more, but Prince Endymion hadn't shown himself yet.

Usagi was a lot slower than before, more ragged and not as sharp. She tired easily and had begun to fall sick often. Setsuna was instantly worried and the looks Hotaru gave Setsuna were not encouraging at all. Usagi had just turned twenty-one and during their celebrations, she had thrown up most of the cake she ate, cursing that her stomach was betraying her. That's when Haruka started to panic a little.

"Koneko-chan never throws up food, ever" Haruka mentioned to Michiru during the end of the celebrations. Usagi had found herself leaning on Setsuna most of the time trying not to complain. Throughout their attacks on the Negaverse, the Inner Senshi grew increasingly frustrated that Usagi seemed closer to the Outer Senshi. They had noticed Usagi wasn't well but Usagi hadn't spoken to them about it.

"I don't think she has spoken to the Outers yet either" Ami suggested, trying to diffuse the growing anxiety they all felt. Rei looked over towards them and then her violet eyes landed on Usagi who looked a little pale.

"No, they don't know…at least not all of them…" Rei said sparking the interest of Minako.

"What do you mean by that?" Minako asked.

"Hotaru looks as if she suspects something, but what is the question" Rei answered, uncertainty laced in her voice. No-one knew what to think so they all just smiled and got on with the small party. This was meant to be a happy occasion.

 **xxx**

"I'm sorry…." Usagi said quietly as Haruka held her hime closely. Michiru peered over towards her with a questioning look before worry replaced it.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, maybe you ate something bad" Michiru suggested. Usagi shook her head but didn't elaborate as to what the cause could be. Minako had come out and called after them. The party had ended by 11:00pm.

"Usagi needs to be placed in the car, she can't stand anymore" Haruka had said, steadily eyeing Minako. Setsuna made her way to Minako who didn't look happy. She had a feeling as to what the subject was that Minako wanted to discuss and it was starting to give her a headache. Minako had told the rest of the girls to wait inside; this was something she had to approach them on as leader of the Inner Senshi. Once Setsuna faced Minako, Minako couldn't help but feel a little intimated by her. Setsuna was a strong looking woman with a dark aura. Her powers were mystical, strange and immense. In a battle, Minako had a feeling she wouldn't fair to well against Setsuna if Setsuna were to take the fight seriously. But Minako was confident in her abilities. She had been hardened over the years and had built a thick skin.

"This isn't right Setsuna and you know it. She should be with us now" Minako stated strongly.

"I know but circumstances have changed" Setsuna replied simply.

"It doesn't matter under what circumstances, Usagi is our primary responsibility and you four are standing in the way of that. We all feel the same on this" Minako said folding her arms. Setsuna nodded, trying to think of a way to explain why Usagi was best left with the Outer's for now.

"We have been through a lot together Venus. We have been through things that none of you can imagine. This world is foreign to us. We're the only ones who remember what this life is meant to be like. It might be too hard on Usagi to stay with you girls, you're all different to the way you used to be" Setsuna calmly explained, shocking Minako.

"What do you mean we're different? I mean, yeah we would be different I guess but we're still the same people she knows" Minako countered.

Setsuna gave Minako a sad look, Minako didn't like that look.

"Minako, you all are different and through no fault of your own. Everything that you girls have been through has moulded you into different people. Usagi is still coping with all the changes. She will be with you girls again but now is not the right time. Maybe in the future" Setsuna said.

"BUT WHAT IF WE DON'T HAVE A FUTURE?!" Minako shouted. She then placed a hand over her mouth, stunned by her own outburst. Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed.

"For now, Usagi will stay with us. Once this war is settled then we'll revisit, please Minako. Do this for Usagi if you do it for anyone" Setsuna pleaded. Minako gulped and then nodded her head. She turned around but before walking away she stood stock still.

"I would only do this for Usagi but know this, once we win this war, Usagi will return under our protection, the way it was meant to be" Minako said.

"That is for Serenity to decide" Setsuna said icily before walking away leaving Minako feeling angry for some reason. She hadn't accomplished what she had wanted, and this made her upset. Setsuna didn't tell the Outers what she had discussed, she told them it was for the best not to stress Usagi out with the way she was feeling. She had a bad feeling about it all.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Beryl had found herself slumped in her bed made up with red satin sheets. Her hair was wild, and her eyes were blood thirsty. She had told everyone, including Prince Endymion to stay away. Today had been the first day she had taken some of Queen Meteria into her system. There had been no physical changes but inside she could feel this power surging through her veins. She could hear Queen Meteria's voice ever more clearly.

"I want more" Beryl said wishing she could go back to that dark chamber and take in more of Queen Meteria, but she couldn't, she needed to recover before she could attempt it again. She had noticed subtle changes in Prince Endymion. He looked stronger, more seductive and powerful. She could see his muscles were starting to bulge slightly against his armour. His red eyes slightly sharper, more pronounced. There was an anger in him that she had never seen or felt before and she liked it. She could taste it. The sooner she merged with Queen Meteria the better; then she could have him over and over again. She knew that was what he was waiting for, that's was why he kept putting off their coupling. She would be worthy of him, she would make him see.

They had all noticed the changes in Prince Endymion, especially his Generals who secretly only served him. They no longer served Beryl out rightly, they often looked to their Prince for his approval and they eagerly waited for the day he would become King. Standing outside on a balcony, looking up towards the moon Prince Endymion clenched his fists. They had been searching for this Moon Princess for years and she never appeared. If there had been anyone who could disrupt their plans, it was her. They couldn't get to the Moon because for some reason, there was a strong barrier that blocked them. Every time he tried he would be left with images of the moon princess's pale skin, her blue eyes and inviting smile.

"Hmmm like Usagi…." Prince Endymion randomly thought, not really dwelling on them. He heard the footsteps of the Shitennou approaching him, dressed in the same uniform they had during the Silver Millennium.

"There have been no new attacks from the Sailor Senshi" Kunzite reported.

"They managed to acquire more members somehow" Endymion said quietly, slightly annoyed at how that could happen. Four new guardians and powerful ones at that and yet, he felt there might be more.

"We must destroy them; how many more will join them before we are overrun" Jadeite asked.

"We have spent years trying to capture them; do you have any new ideas?" Zoisite asked with slight bitterness in his voice, how many of his plans had been foiled by those Senshi?

Endymion's mind had wondered back to Usagi. Two months since he had last seen her, since he had last tasted her flesh. He missed her and that bothered him. He had never pined over a woman before and yet here he found himself desiring her to be with him again. In his anger he had destroyed the place they had shared; now he was remorseful over it. Looking at the Shitennou, he could understand it all now, this pining look they had fused with confusion and rage. What was going on? How could these women have such a hold over them and at the same time, he couldn't stand the touch of Beryl. There was only one solution to their problem and that was removing the very women that distracted them. Facing the Shitennou, his eyes flashed something akin to menace which made the Shitennou excited but also uneasy.

"I think you all know the true reason the Senshi have to die…do not think I do not understand…I do" Prince Endymion said in a straight forward manner.

"Do you? What has brought this all on then?" Nephrite asked cockily.

"I met a young woman at the ball. I took a liking to her so…I had her of course but now she is still in my system. I want her out just as much as you want the Senshi out. They will be our un-doing; you all know that I suppose" Prince Endymion asked already knowing the answer.

"How can we draw them out, openly?" Jadeite asked.

"Can't be another ball….and I am sure they know about Beryl and Queen Meteria merging….wait….that's it!" Zoisite said, a look of triumph erupting on his face.

"Well, don't hold back on our account" Kunzite said in a bored tone.

"We create a false story. Think about it, they are trying to slow us down in the amount of energy we are stealing. What if we spread the word about a location where Beryl is going to merge with Meteria a bit more….the Senshi wouldn't be able to resist such a thing. We choose a location that gives us an advantage of course, and then" Zoisite trailed.

"We crush them once and for all" Jadeite finished.

"They'll know it's a ploy" Kunzite mused, thinking about Sailor Venus.

"Hmm, I like it…maybe spread it through the lower Youma, make it sound like a rumour….or through one high ranking Youma" Nephrite suggested. Prince Endymion kept quiet, waiting for the plan to form. All he wanted was Usagi and if this plan would bring out the Senshi then he was all for it. He would force them to tell him where she was hiding and why they were hiding her from him. He needed to get Usagi out of his system, he could feel it, his ascension was coming but could Usagi hinder that? He didn't want to risk it, not when he had the whole world being prepared to bow before his feet.

 **xxx**

"Is she vomiting?" Haruka asked, disbelieving the retching sounds that were coming out of her Odango's mouth. It had now been three months, approaching four and Usagi although had felt less faintish, was still throwing up a lot, especially in the mornings. It didn't take long for Setsuna to guess what was going on.

"I need to go to the Space-Time Door, I will be back" Setsuna announced before transforming into Sailor Pluto and then leaving.

"What the hell?!" Haruka screeched as Michiru started to rub Usagi's back. Hotaru had a dark look in her eyes. She was worried, very worried. She hated seeing her hime like this. It had been a while since Usagi had last smiled. They had wanted to take her to a doctor but how? Most of the doctors were probably controlled by Beryl now. Usagi found her way back into her new bedroom and she fell asleep, exhausted.

"I don't like this, this all feels' wrong somehow" Michiru stated as she sat next to Haruka.

"I agree, why is she still sick like this…you don't think she's….you know" Haruka asked, barely registering what she was asking.

"I don't think so…but then again she was with…. Oh…. oh no…." Michiru got up suddenly as Pluto appeared. Pluto had a grim look on her face. Looking at Michiru, she guessed Michiru had worked it out.

"Is Usagi pregnant?" Michiru asked Setsuna. Setsuna then looked at Hotaru who had seemed to know already. Pluto then nodded her head.

"She is pregnant with Prince Endymion's children" Pluto stated.

"Does that mean Chibiusa will be born then…wait…. did you say children?" Haruka asked. Pluto nodded; this was something Saturn had not expected.

"What about Chibiusa?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know Hotaru…. I can't see much at the moment. All I can see is that our Hime is pregnant with more than one child and they are Endymion's children…how are we going to tell her? How are we going to keep this from Prince Endymion? The real Prince Endymion will want her by his side and I have a feeling this Endymion will be the same" Pluto said, anxiety laced in her voice.

"Shit…." Was all Haruka could say as her little Kitten slept, unaware of the turmoil that was set to boil over.

 **xxx**

"SHE'S WHAT!" Minako screamed at the Outers who had called an emergency meeting. Hotaru had been tasked with looking after Usagi, keeping her away from this particular meeting. Setsuna had known they couldn't keep this away from them. This was too big to keep away from her Inner guardians.

"How the hell did this happen? How did we not know?" Makoto questioned, wondering where Usagi was.

"Does she know?" Rei asked, calmer than usual.

"No, at least I don't think so, which is strange but then again with everything that is happening, she wouldn't be expecting such news" Setsuna said. They all fell silent, unsure what to say in such a situation.

"We have to make her aware of it" Ami stated "We can't let her go on like this. She needs to know…needs to know the truth".

 **xxx**

What none of them knew was that Usagi had already suspected she was pregnant. Not being able to eat her favourite foods had forced her to think of every single reason as to why she couldn't, and all paths led to this one thought, she was pregnant with Prince Endymion's child. All she kept thinking about was 'this wasn't meant to happen?'. She was meant to fall pregnant have Chibiusa by the time she was 22, but then she was 21 now …. but then that meant she would give birth just before she turned 22. Would that mean she would become Neo-Queen Serenity when she turned 22? But then that meant Crystal Tokyo could still happen. Usagi's thoughts were all running into each other, jumbling all together.

'I'm sure Pluto said she couldn't see Crystal Tokyo, how could this be?' Usagi thought as she sat down in front of the TV whilst Hotaru made them both hot chocolate. She knew the Senshi were worried about her. She hadn't been well for ages and she hadn't been her normal bubbly self.

'They're probably talking about me right now, I wonder whether they will reach the same conclusion as me?' Usagi sighed as the thought whirled in her head. She then wondered whether Endymion knew, they were supposed to have a link to each other, right?

'I haven't even tested to see if the link is still there' Usagi suddenly realised 'but then should I even attempt to try it while he is like this? No….that is too reckless….Haruka would be so mad if I tried….' Usagi slumped in her chair 'and why do I have a craving for strawberries!' Usagi inwardly moaned.

Hotaru watched her hime with an amused look as the different emotions played on her face. She had already laid the hot chocolate in front of her princess.

"Oh, I am so sorry Hotaru-chan….I was a little lost in thought" Usagi admitted blushing as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"No worries, there is a lot to think about isn't there?" Hotaru asked not really thinking about her words. Usagi had taken them to heart; there was a lot to think about. She was still heartbroken that her parents wouldn't know who she was and neither would Naru, Umino or even Motoki. She had never been born. Sitting there now fully aware that she was pregnant had made her realise something. She had to think about the future and this earth was in no fit state for any sort of good future.

"Hotaru, can I speak to you in confidence?" Usagi asked, bemusing Hotaru.

"Of course" Hotaru said, lowering the volume of the TV. Usagi gently sipped her hot chocolate again as she tried to bring together the chaotic mess of thoughts that were running through her mind.

"I was thinking about my parents earlier and it got me wondering. When I saw my future originally, we went to Crystal Tokyo, I never saw anything of them…or any of my school friends, not even Motoki" Usagi started. Hotaru nodded, waiting for what revelation had come upon her.

"Well, I just couldn't imagine that I would simply forget them. But then again…we couldn't see anything because Crystal Tokyo was being destroyed…" Usagi backtracked on her thoughts but Hotatu urged her on to keep on the track of thought she had been on.

"They don't remember me Hotaru, none of them. I was never born. Would that have made it easier for people to accept me as their Queen? To them I wouldn't seem human because, well, there are no records of me being born" Usagi stated. Hotaru got the gist of the idea.

"Well, it would certainly make sense. The whole world only ever knew you as Neo-Queen Serenity from what Pluto has said but we don't know for sure. I guess in this timeline that seems to be the path we're on now" Hotaru admitted, now really thinking over Usagi's words. Would it be easier for the whole world to accept Usagi as Queen if they only ever knew her as Neo-Queen Serenity, a being who they wouldn't consider human? Wasn't that how Queen Serenity of the past was viewed, as a goddess, above humans? She would be seen as a divine figure. Even Prince Demande didn't see her as human; he had seen her as this otherworldly being from what Pluto revealed to the Outer Senshi, to keep them up to speed with what had happened before they had arrived. There had been no mention of Tsukino Usagi or even the identity of Sailor Moon in Crystal Tokyo. But then, what did that mean for the Sailor Senshi? What had happened to their identities? Hotaru guessed it all hung on that moment Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity and saved the earth from total destruction. Then another thought had struck her, what had happened to the Outer Senshi during Crystal Tokyo, were they even there?

'But remember, the moment Chibiusa came back to the past and you had been allowed to be reborn by the power of your hime, your future changed along with the Outer Senshi…and then there had been Galaxia' these thoughts were troubling to Hotaru. Everything had changed and now it all hung on the frail shoulders of Usagi. Looking at her hime, Hotaru felt a renewed determination within her. She would do anything to ensure the protection of future Queen, no matter the cost.

 **xxx**

Far away, within a dark castle on an asteroid sat a lonely figure. Memories of the past swirled within her mind as she contemplated her existence. Who was she really? Was she even real? She was sat on a lush throne with white cushioning lined in golden intricate designs of the crescent moon. Her throne room was long, squared and large with marbled flooring, several large columns on both sides of the throne room and white curtains tied back by golden sashes to allow light from the tall, rectangle windows. She had dismissed her guards as her depression had taken over again. They were on a desolate floating asteroid, a far cry from where they all were originally from.

Her trapped form had been found in the very mirror she had been sealed in. One of her loyal followers had discovered her weeping form during a solar eclipse. By the time of her releasing, bitterness had developed within her. She had planned to go back and seek revenge, but, it never happened. Events had transpired in a way that there was nothing for her to do. She had felt her other self-disappear, the light gone. She sighed disdainfully at the revelation. She had no purpose anymore. There was no longer a pull. Her soul that had been corrupted by Chaos was no longer there. It had left her as there was no longer a need for her.

"I am nothing more than a husk, just like she was" the woman with long, wavy black hair partially held into two buns said, smirking at her situation.

"We are nothing more than playthings to the Gods, vessels to be used and discarded at will, I suffered the same fate as you Moon Queen and yet, are we not one and the same?" she whispered, anger laced in her voice. Tapping her fingers on the arm rest of her throne, she crossed her legs, making her long gown rustle. Her large, icy blue eyes scanned the room as she moved her head; making her crescent moon dangly earrings twinkle. Her red lips snarled at the thought of her boring existence.

 **xxx**

Suddenly, the thought came upon Usagi. The thought came when she heard Haruka coming up the stairs, calling out to Usagi.

'It is going to take more than me to save this planet. I need help, I need to learn, to understand and to grow….I know just the person I need to see, two people who can change this world, who can change me' Usagi thought, a steely look in her eyes. Haruka had just arrived into the living room to see this look and again, Haruka had an uneasy feeling.

"Koneko-chan?" Haruka ventured.

"You are here to take me to see the Inner Senshi? I want you all there, I have a plan that could end this pointless war and restore peace" Usagi said stoically, shocking Haruka with the maturing of her voice. Was her Odango now turning into Neo-Queen Serenity?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

I thought to add this before the new year kicks in. I will update with Chapter Eight within the week hopefully. Thank you to all those taking the time out to read this story.

Silver and Gold Beginnings will also be updated soon. Please disregard last comments I made about doing a crossover, I've decided not to for now. I think after this story I might stay off for a while. I have lost inspiration which isn't making me feel great...I am going to re-watch Sailor Moon Crystal and re-read the manga again I think. Its time I try to do a proper love story between Mamoru and Usagi so that is what I will work on.

TropicalRemi: Thank you for your review :-)

Jakeros: Thank you for the review, he didn't because Usagi wanted to be with him, although he did kidnap her. I couldn't write a scene like that with Mamoru as even when evil I can't imagine him doing anything like that, hopefully this chapter clears it up a little with Usagi's thoughts on the matter. Usagi's plan was a dangerous one but this is AU so it could've gone either way for her :-)

Ysheild: Thank you for the review, Nehellenia appears in the next chapter :-)

Enjoy the rest of the holiday guys, take care :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

They are stared at her with various facial expressions. Setsuna had remained stony faced on the matter, not revealing anything as to what her thoughts were. Michiru and Ami both looked shocked, assessing the risks within their own minds. Rei, Minako, Makoto and Haruka were one in the same mind, their Princess had lost her mind and it was probably down to stress. Hotaru simply looked at her hime with understanding. The second meeting that day had started with the revelation that Usagi was pregnant to which explained what Prince Endymion had been doing to their princess whilst in his clutches. Usagit had stressed to them all that she had wanted to be with him even though she knew he didn't remember her. He had not forced her to be with him in a sense even though he had kidnapped her. They had made love to each other, connecting on another level that none of them would understand. Rei wasn't buying it as much but kept her thoughts to herself. This had brought on new theories, Usagi had expected she might be carrying two children, well, that complicated matters but still, she was undeterred in her plans. In fact, knowing these new facts made the issue more pressing.

"I am sorry but the answer is no, no on every single level" Minako said. Luna and Artemis had thoroughly agreed with Minako on it but then Luna could see the steely look of determination in Usagi's eyes. It didn't matter what any of them said, Usagi had already decided this was the best course of action.

"Have you even considered the risks?" Michiru asked in all seriousness. She felt disheartened when Usagi nodded in the affirmative.

"It doesn't matter if she has thought about the risks, she's not going" Haruka stated, followed by a chorus of agreements. Usagi sighed and shook her head. In a short space of time, she had found herself growing in maturity, in understanding. Of course she was scared that she might be wrong but she had to take the risk. If it meant saving the planet she loved and saving the man she loved then she would risk it all.

Setsuna thought over Usagi's plans. She had hated it to begin with but then she noted the way Hotaru was looking at Usagi. They must have had a conversation and connected over something, something big. So Setsuna gave the plan another chance and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. But it was very dangerous, very dangerous indeed.

"Do you even know where to find them both? I mean they might not be in the same place they were the last time" Rei asked, trying to be reasonable even though all she wanted to do was make Usagi see the futility of her plans.

"I am certain they will be where they have always been, well, at least one of them" Usagi said firmly. Makoto sighed in frustration.

"Damn it, why are we even discussing this as an option, Usagi is going nowhere, it is way too dangerous and it will leave her open to other attacks" Makoto said.

"She won't be going alone" Hotaru finally said, her gaze hard "I will be with her".

"The hell you will!" Haruka shouted slamming her fists on the table.

"ENOUGH!" Usagi yelled, using the voice of Neo-Queen Serenity which had silenced everyone. Once she had their attention, a regal air took over Usagi as she became more and more like Neo-Queen Serenity, their future Queen.

"We cannot win this war if it is all dependent upon me transforming into Neo-Queen Serenity. I am pregnant…I can't fight Beryl head on until they are born. We need help. Nehelenia and Sailor Galaxia are the only ones who can sway the playing field. Hotaru will accompany me and we will bring them back" Usagi said with finality. Her Sailor Senshi all looked enraged that their future Queen was going against them.

"I will also go with you" Setsuna said making all the Sailor Senshi apart from Hotaru gasp.

"Usagi is right. As much as I fear for her safety, her pregnancy complicates matters. One of those children could be Small Lady and I don't want her to be born in this world. Nehelenia may be evil but she wouldn't attack Usagi in this condition. I believe she is not as terrible as she was before, we might be able to reach her and as for Galaxia, Galaxia started off as a lost soul…she might still be that way and Usagi is the only person who can give her the purpose she so desperately wants. At least this way we can protect her from Prince Endymion and Beryl who are the real threats" Setsuna said knowing Haruka would blow at her later on.

"What makes you think they would help anyways? They killed us, didn't they? That's what you told us right?" Minako asked, anger coursing through her veins. Again, the Outer Senshi had taken her responsibilities out of her hands and she was starting to dislike them for it.

"That was in a world that no longer exists. We're too close to what was meant to be Crystal Tokyo for them to disrupt it" Michiru reasoned.

"So, they might be more receptive?" Ami asked, the idea starting to sink into her mind.

"Yes, I believe so. Galaxia was always looking for somewhere she could fit in. Nehelenia is more of a complicated story, Usagi has to meet her and iron out the past. If we're going to do this, we better do this now" Setsuna suggested. Minako was still shaking her head, finding solace in the fact that Haruka from the Outer Senshi totally agreed with her. Usagi knew not all would like the idea but it was something that had to be done. Usagi then placed a hand on her stomach and made an internal promise. She would make sure this world was safe for them and they would see their father a normal man again. The Senshi had watched this action, understanding why Usagi felt the need to risk it all. But the plan was dangerous; there was no other way to look at it.

So, preparations began as Setsuna suggested they leave in two days. She needed to head to the Space-Time door to find Sailor Galaxia as they already knew where Nehelenia was. It was also an opportunity for Setsuna to delve into their pasts. She needed to have an advantage, just in case things turned bad. Whilst Setsuna was away, Haruka was busy on the streets with Makoto, gaining information on the Negaverse. There had been worrying information that Makoto was unsure how to relay back to the team.

"We should wait until Usagi is gone, then we'll devise a battle plan on it" Makoto suggested.

"It could all be nothing but rumours you know" Haruka wondered aloud.

"Are you willing to risk thinking that it could just be a rumour? Whether it is or not, we can prepare for all eventualities" Makoto said. Haruka smiled a little at that as they continued to do research. They had to be careful as their identities could easily be found. The more they spoke to, the more information they got. It was all like Chinese whispers and Makoto had to work through it all to try and find consistency in what they were being told by various people.

There came a moment when Haruka was speaking with a man with long brown hair and golden coloured eyes, a high level youma from what Makoto could see. Whilst she waited on the side, she spotted Nephrite on his own.

'What is he doing here?' Makoto wondered, hiding a little behind a trash can. Thankfully she had situated herself within an alleyway, a few seconds away from Haruka. Nephrite was dressed like an ordinary citizen.

'So, he is trying to find us on the ground, is he? I wonder where the others are then' Makoto thought as she instinctively looked around. His eyes landed on Haruka and he had a curious gaze on her. Makoto cursed under her breath. He might suspect her. Stepping out, Makoto spotted a low level Youma. She had to divert attention from Haruka and more onto herself. She decided to pretend to casually walk into the low level, tubby green haired youma. Barging into him, the Youma hissed at her.

"Disgusting human!" it yelled at her. Haruka raised an eyebrow at Makoto from which Makoto gave her an even gaze. Her eyes then went towards the left. Following the direction her eyes were signalling, Haruka saw Nephrite.

"Are you even listening to me!" the youma yelled. Makoto folded her arms.

"I stopped listening when you called me a disgusting human you little imp" Makoto snapped. The Youma's eyes nearly bulged out of its head and before she knew it, it grabbed her arm and yanked her.

"HEY, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Makoto screeched to which the Youma yanked harder. Balling her right hand into a tight fist, she was about to punch this youma senseless but then felt a strong arm force the Youma off of her. Nephrite then stood in front of her, his hair seemingly being carried away by the gentle breeze. The Youma was about to attack when it noticed who was standing in front of Makoto.

"She pushed into me, humans should know their place now" the Youma shouted but then cast its eyes to the ground when Nephrite's gaze hardened somewhat.

"I suggest you leave this to me, go" Nephrite stated coldly. The Youma nodded and then walked away, cursing under its breath.

Makoto for her part was trying to figure a way to leave, this was closer than she wanted to get. Surely, he could sense her energy levels?

"Are you ok?" Nephrite asked before he turned around. Haruka had gone from sight so Nephrite sighed, resigned to checking on a civilian. When he did eventually look at her, he felt his entire world freeze in place. Forest green eyes regarded him guardedly. She was almost as tall as he was and well built.

'What a woman' Nephrite thought as he tried to keep his appreciation of her under wraps.

"Thank you but I could've handled it myself" Makoto said, blushing a little.

"I am sure you could have but these Youma need to accept people as a part of society under Queen Beryl" Nephrite said, not noticing Makoto inwardly gagging. Nephrite decided to look at her more closely. There was something so familiar about her. The way she was looking at him, her stance and her aura. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a memory of him on earth, holding Sailor Jupiter in his arms. By the time the unwanted flash occurred, Makoto had taken her opportunity to leave. Sadness filled her heart as she walked away. Love caused such heartbreak. She had fought Nephrite as Sailor Jupiter countless times.

She remembered one time, two months after Prince Endymion was revealed, that she encountered Nephrite as he had been tracking her movements. His gaze on her figure had be mixed, she could see anger but also, something else. Something more guarded and under wraps.

"You're a hard one to keep track of, all of you are actually. Its frustrating Zoisite immensely, I must thank you for the amusement actually" Nephrite said confidently. Jupiter narrowed her eyes. She could imagine he would be frustrated. From what they could remember, Zoisite was the smartest out of all of them. He was capable of thinking of all eventualities. To get one up on him was nearly impossible. Thankfully for them, they had Sailor Mercury who understood his mind-set better than most. The Zoisite of the past was never so cocky in his own abilities like he was now. Through taking in so much dark energy, the manipulation of his personality had created flaws, flaws Mercury would ruthlessly exploit any chance she got.

"You also used to be a good tracker, Nephrite" Jupiter said snidely, now it was Nephrite's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Hn, you do have a point I suppose, you didn't even sense my presence until I made myself known" Nephrite said. Jupiter smirked.

"I could always sense you, I just wanted to give you a false sense of security before I kicked your ass" Jupiter said before hurling a ball of lightening at Nephrite.

She had narrowly escaped him. She had never underestimated his power. In hand to hand combat, he matched her on all levels. The mistake was in belieing that humans didn't have powers. Prince Endymion's Kingdom of the past had been bathed in magic. Maybe that had been the reason why Queen Serenity was weary of them. They had this unbridled power within them but, only a few humans were able to execute it effectively enough. Those who could were part of the Royal Army of Earth. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite were masters in their powers, that was the reason why they were the Generals of Earth. Nephrite, aside from Kunzite, had the most strength, much like Jupiter was the strength of the Inner Senshi. She knew how strong Nephrite was, she had the marks to prove it.

"He's lost us, are you ok Makoto?" Haruka asked, snapping Mokoto out of her thoughts.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine" Makoto said, trying to shake off the sense of sadness that had taken over her again. She couldn't allow herself to fall into that dark cloud again. Now was not the time.

 **xxx**

Usagi found herself standing under the light of the Moon with Setsuna and Hotaru. Usagi was three months pregnant. In six months' time, she would be due to give birth. They didn't have much time as Setsuna believed they would be away for a while. Calling out their transformations the myriads of colours that represented them filled the surrounding area as the Inner Senshi and two of the remaining Outer Senshi came to see them off. Once done, Minako hugged Sailor Moon tightly.

"I am still not comfortable with this you know, the only consolation is that Luna is going with you and will try and keep us up to date" Minako said. Sailor Moon smiled as Minako pulled away.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you. We'll get our lives back" Sailor Moon said. Minako nodded, truly hoping in her hime's words.

Pluto formed a strong barrier around the four forms. A bright purple light covered them and as the ball that framed them lifted up, it soon shot up towards the direction of the Moon. A large surge of energy filled the earth as it cried out. Its future Queen was gone, its only salvation and the earth felt it. Being connected to the earth, Prince Endymion had felt this deep sense of loss. It felt wrong.

'She's left earth? Why?' Prince Endymion wondered as he stepped out onto the balcony of his room shirtless. His muscles were a lot more honed in now, more defined. His hair had gone wild and slightly longer, not quite touching his shoulders. His bangs went over his red eyes as he looked towards the moon. Grabbing onto the edge on the balcony, Endymion concentrated and was shocked when he found another aura lingering within him. It was a soft glow, inviting and warm.

'What is that? Why am I only feeling this now? What is the earth trying to tell me?' Endymion wondered as his mind tugged at the link.

'It's a link, that's it, a link but to what…or better yet to whom?' Endymion felt the power of the golden crystal swirl within his stomach and chest. His eyes flashed gold rather than red as he pulled onto the link strongly. An image was starting to form…an Odango girl with a long white dress. He assumed this was the Moon Princess they were hunting, but why was he seeing this now? Suddenly, the image changed into that of Usagi.

'Hmmm interesting…' within the recesses of his mind, he couldn't make the connection but he did hit on something.

'This link…it's to Usagi isn't it? So, we're connected…how intriguing' Endymion said, smirking as his eyes returned to a red colour. He then started to work of ways he could use this to his advantage.

"I will soon have you again Usagi and this time no-one will take you away from me" Endymion said in a truly menacing voice.

 **xxx**

Pluto had suggested to go after Sailor Galaxia who was still within their galaxy. She was surprisingly on Kinmoku.

"Didn't she destroy Kinmoku before?" Sailor Moon asked. Pluto nodded as they made their way towards the planet. Once they found a quiet spot to land, Pluto and Saturn checked the area.

"She's not here to destroy it. Her heart is still pure but there is a growing unrest in her spirit. Hime, I think she needs you" Pluto admitted. Sailor Moon took in the rows of shops and restaurants on either side of them, filled with seemingly normal looking people. She didn't know why but Sailor Moon hadn't expected Kinmoku to look like this, like earth but more…. earthy? Less modernistic? She didn't know how to put it. It wasn't feudal japan style, it was a bit more advanced than that but still, Sailor Moon couldn't quite put her finger on how to describe the place. The shops and restaurants looked basic but the people were smiling, happy.

"How can I help her? I hardly knew her at all" Sailor Moon asked, feeling anxious.

"You got through to her in our world and she had been taken over fully by chaos. She is searching for a purpose and I think you can give it to her. She's staying in a small apartment not far from here. I think you should go and speak to her alone, reveal who you are and take it from there. We'll just be outside keeping an eye on things. We don't want the Sailor Starlights knowing we're here" Pluto said stopping in front of a shop filled with people smoking what looked like shisha. Pluto had a feeling that Princess Kakyuu might have already felt their presence but they had a little time before she started looking for them. Sailor Moon went up a flight of stars. She didn't know Galaxia's name so she couldn't ask anyone. She looked around wondering how the hell she was supposed to know where Galaxia was?

She passed a few brown wooden doors, about five before she stopped at the sixth one. This one felt different. There was a star-seed in there, she was certain of it. She noticed that they hadn't de-transformed upon their arrival, damn it they wouldn't have much time on this planet before news spread! Sailor Moon knocked lightly on the door, shaking from head to toe. What the hell was she thinking?! This plan was crazy!

"Come in" a commanding voice came out with a hint of sadness. Sailor Moon had found herself surprised by the tone of her voice. It was a lot more softer than she remembered.

'That's because she's not trying to kill you this time baka' Sailor Moon thought to herself as she opened the door. The door creaked open as Sailor Moon soon found herself closing the door behind her. A light gasp escaped her lips when she saw the woman she had known as Sailor Galaxia dressed in a simple orange gown tied at the waist. Her hair was held in a messy bun as her cinnamon coloured eyes regarded Sailor Moon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Galaxia said in a strong voice. Sailor Moon gulped and took another step forward, to which Galaxia stood up clenching her fists.

"I haven't caused any problems for you Senshi, did that silly slip of a Princess send you?" Galaxia asked anger evident on her face.

"Slip of a Princess?" Sailor Moon asked, bewildered.

"Kakyuu, she came here a few days ago and told me to leave…can't say I blame her…I must be a walking pit of pity and fury, she's afraid I'll infect the rest of her happy people" Galaxia said, sadness showing on her face for a moment. Sailor Moon nodded, starting to understand Pluto's words.

"She didn't send me, in fact I will have to leave soon before she finds me" Sailor Moon said. Galaxia regarded her, taking in her appearance, assessing her.

"Who are you?" Galaxia asked again. Galaxia had seen the crescent moon insignia on her forehead, that was ringing bells and then there was the way this senshi looked at her, filled with remorse, kindness.

"I am Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon said warmly. Galaxia took in the angel wings and the elaborate Senshi outfit.

"You're from earth, with the rest of them, why come here looking for me?" Galaxia asked, easing up a little but still defensive. Galaxia looked lost, she really did. Suddenly, Sailor Moon could see it; see a way out for Galaxia.

"My name is Aurelia, but you may know me as Sailor Galaxia. I am ranked as the strongest Senshi in the galaxy. I have waged war with Chaos for years, but have not been able to defeat it" Galaxia admitted. Sailor Moon smiled a little. Galaxia returned the smile.

"I must inform you, I am not just Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon started gaining Galaxia's full attention.

"I am also Princess Serenity, please, let me show you" before Galaxia could say anything, a bright warm pink light filled the warm. Once the light had receded, Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity, the form she planned on keeping when she went to go and see Nehelenia. Galaxia gasped and then instantly bowed.

"Princess, it is truly an honour to see you…I never thought beyond my wildest dreams that I would meet you" Galaxia stated, shaking in fear and awe now "You died so long ago…we never expected to see your shining light again". Serenity nodded before making Galaxia stand up and face her.

"You are lost, aren't you?" Serenity asked. Galaxia nodded, truly feeling bitter and depressed over the thought. She had travelled to so many planets searching for somewhere to belong but she never found it. Instead she just found a lot of scum. Scum she wished she had killed. Serenity saw the look and felt the power of her feelings.

"Galaxia, I want you to come with me" Serenity stated calmly. There was a moment of silence. Galaxia stood, dumbstruck at such a request.

"Please…I want you to be part of my court. You have always fought for peace; this galaxy faces a threat that will disrupt everything. Chaos is back and I am not strong enough to defeat it alone…I don't think I will live through it…" Galaxia instantly took Serenity's hands, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I will not allow any danger to your life. You are the light of this galaxy. We need you" Galaxia said passionately before bowing transforming into Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia then bowed down onto one knee with a solemn look on her face.

"I, Sailor Galaxia pledge my heart, mind and soul to you Princess Serenity, future Queen Serenity. I will always protect the weak and fight for those who cannot defend themselves but most importantly, I will always protect you and those you love" Sailor Galaxia said, passion burning in her eyes. Princess Serenity could feel it, her sapphire crystal resonating with the Silver Crystal, giving the Silver Crystal its life source like she had the others. Serenity knew she would be able to give Galaxia a rebirth should the time come now.

"I am deeply honoured to have you with me. I want to save our world Galaxia and bring peace to all those. There is something more I must tell you, how aware are you of the fall of the Silver Millennium?" Serenity asked. Galaxia quirked an eyebrow, unsure if she was going to like what she was about to be told.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Another chapter and this one I found really hard to do, I had to edit it a lot taking stuff out. Thank you to all those reading this story and following it :-)

As mentioned in the previous chapter, I have decided not to do a crossover. I feel as if I have lost inspiration and motivation and that's hit me a little hard. This story and Silver and Gold beginnings will be my last two for now. I am going to re-watch Sailor Moon Crystal and re-read the Manga. I'll try to review other stories I see on here :-)

Jakeros: Thank you for your review :-)

Ysheild: Thank you for your reviewHe will be able to feel his children later on in the story and the 'Link' he has to Usagi :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Prince Endymion kept tugging at the link, wondering where Usagi was. The stage had already been set for the capture of the Sailor Senshi. The past couple of days had been torturous to say the least. Queen Beryl had received a little more of Meteria into her system but still no outward changes. She was clearly more powerful and Endymion more than once felt Beryl trying to control him. He hated it so used his powers to push her back. She liked him violent towards her, it turned her on so he was cruel with his dealings with her although not physically abusive, the very idea repulsed him, she was still a woman. But he learned ways to tame her. He knew how to be seductive, how to make her face turn red from lust. He only needed to drag her up against a wall for a split second to make her bend to his will. But soon she would be too much for him alone to handle, he knew that. He could feel it. But the earth was his domain and he would be more than a fight for her.

What he desired was Usagi, her soft, milky skin against him and her small frame underneath his. The pull towards her was strong and yes, he had questioned it many times.

"What is it about you that I cannot seem to remove you from my mind?" Endymion said aloud, comfortable in the darkness that shrouded him. He of course, received no answer to this burning question; instead, it raised more questions.

It was hard to believe that this man had once been mild mannered. Chiba Mamoru had become an orphan at a young age. His parents had died during a car accident which he had also been in. He had suffered memory loss which had bothered him throughout his years. It was something he doubted he would fully get over. And then there was the adoption system and going into an orphanage. It was something he didn't even like thinking about. He had been forced to grow up quickly, to see the world for what it was. It could be a cold and heartless place with very few decent people in it. To go through such a system would have an effect on anyone, it was life defining but at the same time, was his life not in his hands now? He didn't have the best of starts in life; it had been his desire to help others such as himself. That was whilst he had just been Chiba Mamoru.

"Beryl is going in again" Kunzite said as he appeared besides his Prince. Endymion raised his eyebrow at that and then chuckled.

"She will not be able to handle all of Meteria, I can see it. Meteria will take over her mind and body. Beryl will be no more. It is amusing how quickly she rushes towards her own death" Endymion said. Kunzite nodded in agreement.

"Is that not what we want?" Kunzite asked, smirking the same as Endymion "We want Meteria as our Queen" Kunzite said. Endymion nodded, not really listening to the nagging feeling he had telling him this was all wrong.

"Jadeite confirms that the rumours have spread enough. We will lure them towards the entrance of the Dark Kingdom and capture them there in three days" Kunzite stated. Endymion felt his shoulders tense. His mind drifted back towards Usagi. Where was she?

"I almost hope they will not answer my questions, means we can torture them for a bit" Endymion said darkly ignoring the momentary pained look of Kunzite. He was thinking of Sailor Venus again. It didn't matter to Endymion. His goal was simple, make them tell him where Usagi was and then hand them over to Meteria for their deaths. Then they could finally seek to control the whole galaxy. That was the original purpose of the Earth Kingdom, which had been blocked by that of the power-hungry Moon Queen, so they had been told anyway.

xxx

She stood outside her balcony to her private rooms, suddenly feeling excited. Her eyes gleamed in a sort of delirious madness, a far cry from her usual cold icy look. She had been told she had guests waiting for her in her throne room. The description of one of them was what made her so enthusiastic. She had felt the power, the familiar light that called to her.

"Finally…." She said as she allowed one of her page boys to lead the way. She wore her typical gown of a black bodice at the top, revealing how buxom she was. The black gown was partially covered over with an ivory silk and then that was covered by a purple cape. She wore a golden choker with black pearls covering the top part of her chest. Her black heels clicked and clacked against the floors as she impatiently made her page boy hurry. The large white doors opened revealing four women. The woman's eyes landed on the one form she had so desired to see.

"Serenity…Queen Serenity's daughter…." She said smoothly standing from afar.

"Queen Nehellenia, it is a pleasure to see you" Sailor Moon had kept her Princess Serenity form as she thought this was the best option when dealing with a past villain who had nearly killed her and her friends. Nehellenia's face was still, watching Princess Serenity.

"Forgive me, but you should be dead. I have not felt your mother's soul or that of your own" Nehellenia said curtly. Serenity nodded.

"There are many things I must explain to you, please, would you listen to what I must tell you" Serenity asked. Nehellenia looked at the other three women. They were in Sailor uniforms. She recognised them all.

"Galaxia, why are you here? Last time I heard of you, you weren't even within the same galaxy" Nehellenia asked. Galaxia narrowed her eyes a little.

"I was called to a more important purpose in life" Galaxia said stoically. Nehellenia froze in place, irritated by the answer. She then looked at Saturn and Pluto, narrowing her eyes.

"Seems you brought the big guns then to protect you, good move Moon Princess" Nehellenia said smirking.

"I do not come to cause trouble. I need to speak with you….I need you" Serenity said earnestly. Nehellenia again froze. If Serenity didn't look so honest with her words Nehellenia would have found herself giggling wildly. But she couldn't move. That look….was that a pleading look? Queen Serenity had looked at her with pity at first before it turned to outright dislike. But her daughter was pleading with Nehellenia.

"Does our conversation need an audience?" Nehellenia asked, keeping her emotions in check. Serenity shook her head.

"Then come to my private quarters, your Senshi can stay in the guest room next door if they will not leave your side" Nehellenia said turning around and instructing her page boy. Serenity looked back towards Galaxia who had a questioning look. Serenity gently nodded her head before following Nehellenia.

xxx

Serenity found herself sat down on a small red cushioned chair by a lit fire. Nehellenia sat on the other. The page boy who had blonde hair tied into a bun poured both women a glass of red wine.

"This is made here by a wonder wine merchant from an ancestor of Bacchus. It's divine" Nehellenia said as she sipped her wine. The room was warmly lit and filled with colours of reds, browns and golds. Not the same as the golds and whites outside that lined her hallways. It reminded Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and even Crystal Tokyo in a way.

"I want to understand you" Serenity said suddenly, deciding that discussing Meteria was not what she had truly come for. Nehellenia leaned her head to the side, curious.

"I thought you had some things to explain to me?" Nehellenia asked. Serenity nodded but then there was a sadness took over her.

"I do…but I also have so many burning questions" Serenity said.

"You're shivering around me…You are scared of me and yet, you're adult self has never met me. Why do I scare you so much? Have you heard about the curse I gave to your mother?" Nehellenia said wickedly. Serenity nodded.

"I have fought you before" Serenity said, throwing a curve ball. She then proceeded to tell Nehellenia about how their world is a different world compared to the way she had originally lived it.

xxx

An hour or so later, Nehellenia was thoroughly confused over everything. Serenity's explanations made a lot of sense; she couldn't dispel any of it.

"I do not have a desperate need to kill you now if that helps" Nehellenia said as the page boy poured her a third glass of wine. Serenity had barely touched her second.

"Well, that explains why I haven't gone on to try and conquer earth. Your light had never called out to me because you weren't there. Time does heal in its own way I suppose. Queen Meteria taking over stopped me from bothering to do anything. Chaos had left me, discarding me as I was no longer useful" Nehellenia said bitterly "I couldn't feel Elysian or the Golden Crystal anymore because Meteria had got to them. Beryl must have told her about Earth's power" Nehellenia said as she started sipping her wine, looking into the fire.

"Please, tell me, Why did you curse us all? How had you stayed on the Moon so long without notice?" Serenity asked. Nehellenia giggled a little, finding it highly amusing that she was actually having a conversation with Queen Serenity's daughter. She wondered if Queen Serenity was turning in her bright white lined filled with holy light grave right now.

"To explain that means to explain your mother. And to explain your mother means I must explain the deeper things you were never meant to know about. Things your Time Guardian Senshi would surely disapprove of but you should know, it will aid you for distant future events that will no doubt take place because of who you are and what you are…distorting time didn't help either" Nehellenia said seriously. Serenity took a big gulp of her second glass of wine, she had feeling the life she knew was about to be turned on its head.

"I was never born, not like your mother anyway. You see, I am one and the same as your mother" Nehellenia said, smirking at the shock on Serenity's face.

"You mother was born on the Moon when it was nothing more than a mere wasteland that was still developing from the mess that had been created before. You see, the Moon had been a thriving Kingdom before your mother took over. A long time ago, the people of Earth worshipped the Gods and Goddesses of our planets. Sailor Pluto is a little more complicated but I'll get to that" Nehellenia started. Serenity was now fully focussed, assured that this information was necessary.

"Your mother had been the first non-goddess to take over the moon. Now, let me explain. Selene was the first true Moon Goddess, born from the Titans. She had a brother and a sister but they were powers in their own right. With time and after the wars of the Gods, Selene's soul, the original goddess of the Moon, had seemingly disappeared. In the absence of Selene, a Goddess by the name of Artemis took on the title of the Moon although; she was not necessarily a Moon Goddess and therefore not really Queen of the Moon or even a true goddess of the Moon. She was more known as Goddess of the Hunt.

Selene and Artemis had a connection with Hecate; they were all three Luna goddesses although Selene remained the personification of the Moon. Following the wars of the Gods, Selene and her family disappeared. Your mother's birth had been strange; she had been born from the soul of Selene herself and left on the Moon. Some say Selene never left the Moon had raised Queen Serenity whilst still on the Moon. In fact, all the planets had reincarnations of the former Gods and Goddesses, a rebirth of sorts but I saw it differently. Your mother didn't just have Selene's light; she also had darkness, a darkness that was not fit for the pure light of the moon. So the darkness was removed and thrown away. But the thing is, darkness is always attracted to light and thus, I was born from within that darkness. Have you ever wondered why I wear crescent moon symbols on myself? I am part of your mother, I was the darkness she threw away into the deep depths of the Moon…I am another half of your mother" Nehellenia revealed. Princess Serenity froze in place, shocked and frightened. What did that mean? Who was Nehellenia to herself? Nehellenia started to giggle.

"Don't panic, I am not your actual mother. Your mother threw me away before you were born and besides, your own birth is auspicious" Nehellenia flippantly said, knowing she was sparking more curiosity within Serenity.

"So, you are a darker side to my mother, but then, that makes you my mother in a way doesn't it?" Serenity asked, really confused and anxious.

"In a way you're right. But I do not see you as my daughter. You are the daughter of Queen Serenity and by extension, the daughter of Selene. I am nothing more than a dark shadow of your mother. I shouldn't have existed but here I am. Realising this allowed me to research deeply into things and I actually feel sorry for your mother" Nehellenia admitted. Serenity was taken aback by the admission.

"You're mother had a father. Selene had been with many men but who her father is well, it's irrelevant. Your mother was born to bear the soul of Selene, which was her purpose, to be a husk. That is why she referred to herself as the reincarnation of Selene, she actually was. She carried the soul of Selene in her body and thus, Selene's powers where held within the Silver Crystal. Selene out of all the Gods and Goddess made Queen Serenity the most powerful and thus, she became leader of the Silver Alliance but how long could that last? Have you looked into your Senshi's own ancestor hood? None of them are actual reincarnations of their counterparts apart from Venus. Sailor Venus harbours the soul of Aphrodite. The other Senshi hold some of the powers of their counterparts but alas, they are not as direct as your mother was therefore, she was in effect, the only leader available" Nehellenia said watching Serenity digest all this information.

"So, does that mean at some point my mother would have been overthrown?" Serenity asked to which Nehellenia remained still.

"I am uncertain on that. I don't believe it would've happened in her time but yours…from what you have said, your mother had you created for her in the Galaxy Cauldron. You are different, completely different. By going into the galaxy cauldron and also, because of the fall of the Silver Millennium, we don't know what reaction that has caused. You were born human but still remain the Queen of the Moon. Your mother's soul still comes to you when needed. You followed the exact footsteps of Selene. Did you know Selene herself was a capable warrior? You have become a warrior too, how interesting" Nehellenia giggled as Serenity tried to piece together was Nehellenia was getting at.

"Do I now harbour the soul of Selene?" Serenity asked.

"Yes and no. Your mother is directly connected to Selene herself but you are a mixture. Your mother never married and was never with anyone. What her plans for you were I don't know but it's believable to think you were to follow the same course. But your harboured the part of Selene that was passionate and full of love. You fell in love with Prince Endymion thus upsetting the balance that was fragile already, but how was you to know that when your mother never explained it fully?" Nehellenia took another sip of wine and waited as the page boy came back in and filled a third glass for Serenity. Once he was out of earshot, Nehellenia could carry on.

"Selene's parents were the Titans Hyperion and Theia. Her brother was Helios, not the same Helios in Elysian I might add. Helios was the God of the Sun, her twin brother and later he became known as Apollo by a different civilisation. Selene also had a sister, Eos, Goddess of the Dawn and she was extremely mischievous. Now why is it that Selene was able to be reborn but not her family? I believe they have been reborn and will be reborn again, like all the Gods and Goddesses. I believe it has happened and will continue to happen in your time Princess which is why I am so fearful for you" Nehellenia admitted.

"But, I can't feel any of them, so maybe it will not happen in my lifetime?" Serenity tried to reason.

"Maybe…" Nehellenia said in a dry tone, waiting for Serenity to stop hyperventilating. Once Serenity had calmed down, Nehellenia continued.

"Adonis had been reborn; he was a soldier during the Silver Millennium. He had been in love with Aphrodite and in turn, in love with Sailor Venus but Venus had chosen another path, that of a human General I believe. Oh don't be surprised, I was trapped in a mirror dimension, not dead" Nehellena snapped before giggling.

"You're Sailor Senshi. We have discussed Venus but let's discuss Pluto. Now, Pluto is guardian of the Space-Time door correct?" Serenity nodded, not bothering to ask how Nehellenia knew all this.

"Pluto is a descendent of Chronos, it is believed she is his daughter. She is older than you are, a lot older. But she is not Chronos himself. Where did his soul go? Selene had harboured in the body of Queen Serenity, Chronos was an important God, where did he go? And also the planet Pluto actually belongs to Hades, where is Hades himself? Jupiter is the planet of the God Zeus and yet, Sailor Jupiter is only a descendent which is why she has the ability to wield Zeus's thunderbolt. Where did the soul of Zeus go? Mercury is linked to Hermes, the messenger. Sailor Mercury is known for her retention of information but she is not harbouring the soul of Hermes. The rest you can guess and come to the same conclusion, Venus and yourself are the only ones actually harbouring the souls of your counterparts although as I stated earlier, you are slightly different There have been many others linked to the Moon, such as Artemis although she was Goddess of the Hunt, then there is Hecate. But your powers are strongly linked to the Moon and I have no doubt that people would start calling you Selene if you allowed them to. That leaves you in an interesting position, particularly for the future" Nehellenia said smiling a little.

"You have followed the same footsteps as Selene in your love for Prince Endymion who is also a reincarnation of the previous Endymion. Did you know Selene and the original Endymion had fifty daughters?" Nehellenia asked with a naughty expression on her face to which Serenity blushed profusely. There had been another Endymion before her own?!

"But the Queens of the Moon only ever had one daughter" Serenity said.

"What other Queens of the Moon? Is there a matriarchy in your line? Has your mother mentioned any other Queens? Did she talk about an aunty? Did she speak about your great grandmother and her battles?" Nehellenia asked to which Princess Serenity shook her head.

"That is because before your mother there was only really Selene. The matriarchy started with Selene of course but you are the third approved generation. Artemis didn't have any children I don't think and she was hardly a true Goddess of the Moon so she doesn't count. You were not even born normally from what I understand so what makes you think it is only one child you can have? Prince Endymion is the reincarnated soul of the former Endymion, the father to fifty daughters, don't rule it out from happening, we don't know what the future holds. Besides, Selene had other children away from Endymion and that is the part you should worry about" Nehellenia said before taking a deep breath.

"Queen Meteria may seem impossible to defeat but bear in mind, she is nothing more than a husk for Chaos, she can be destroyed by you. You are more powerful and hold the powers of Goddesses, never forget that. You must channel their spirits inside of you to defeat this new enemy but be warned, once that happens, there will come a time when you will change dramatically to fit their image" Nehellenia warned. Serenity at some point thought about Sailor Cosmos, the Senshi she had met before throwing herself into the Galaxy cauldron. She had never found out about Cosmos and why they looked so familiar to each other.

"You said I had other children?" Princess Serenity asked, changing the subject. Nehellenia had turned serious as she swirled her wine in the glass.

"Selene had been chased by another god. This god had been jealous of her affections for Endymion but that was soon put to rest…" Nehellenia didn't think it was a good idea to mention that part about Endymion's fate before his rebirth. "Selene bore children for Zeus. Now, Zeus had never been faithful to Hera, she knew about them all and even though she was largely faithful, she did have dalliances of her own in spite of him. You and Zeus bore two daughters that is known. Zeus did have a lot of affection for you. He was obsessed with you for a time. I have no doubt his soul will find yours again, but that might not be until the distant future. Be prepared for that time. Selene may have had other relationships but this was all after Endymion I believe, you were faithful to him and he to you. What I am saying is, the former gods and goddesses may not be around now but they will come back, maybe in the distant future. Have that in mind. Now…about Meteria, as I said. You will have to channel the souls of Artemis and Selene as well as your mothers to defeat her. Once you do that, the Silver Crystal will start evolving in power, who knows how powerful you will become in time? To do that, you must accept both their pasts and accept that someday, you will take their mantles and become something more to the Galaxy. Accept this and you will access a power beyond anything you have ever known. You will fully transform either into the Queen of the Moon or a Warrior, maybe both in time, it depend upon the decisions you make. Understand the past and you will be able to face the future. Help the Senshi to access more powers from their counterparts, they will need it to fight and in time, search for Selene's brother and sister, they are your family and you will need them" Nehellenia had said all she wanted to. Serenity had taken in all this information. It was difficult and would take time but she knew this was important.

"You do not need my powers for this battle but someday, you will need to accept me back into your soul. I am apart of you Serenity, it is time you accept the darkness within your own soul" Nehellenia said darkly before getting up and leading Serenity to her guest room. Serenity would stay the night and travel back to earth the next day.

As Serenity went into the guest room, she saw a de-transformed Galaxia sat down with a book in her hands. Nehellenia took a good look at Galaxia, her long hair with dark orange tinges to her bright orange crossed with blonde hair. Her golden eyes filled with warmth when she saw Serenity.

'How interesting….I wonder why I never noticed it before…the devotion in her eyes…the look of someone seeking acceptance….it seems you are not alone after all Serenity' Nehellenia thought as she looked at Galaxia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

This chapter is very much battle driven and I'm not the best at fight scenes, hopefully it isn't too bad. And Usagi's children are fine at the end of this chapter.

Ysheild : Thank you so much for your review, it really made me happy when I saw it :-)

Flareup4Ratchet: Thank you for your review :-) I've read lots of different versions of this myth, I think most of them are as you said, Endymion being a shepherd but I did come across one where he was a Prince for some reason and liked it :-)

TropicalRemix: Thank you for your review, yes there is an eventual cleansing although that is towards the end of the story.

Thank you guys for reading this story and big thank you to those supporting it, there are a few chapters left and then its all done! The next chapter has flashbacks so we get to see more about the Senshi and Mamoru's past before they reached this situation they're all in. I'll try and put up Chapter Ten in the next few days.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"This place doesn't feel right" Uranus said as they found themselves in a snowy plain in the middle of a cold blizzard. They had been investigating a rumour that an old mansion was where Beryl was to merge with Meteria. They took the chance but decided that Mercury needed to stay back and run diagnostics. Venus had found the deep burgundy door that emitted dark energy. Jupiter had been the first to open it and before they knew it, they had been sucked into a swirling vortex that transported them out of Japan.

"Where the hell are we?" Mars asked as she brushed off snow from her skirt.

"Mercury, can you hear me?" Neptune said frantically through her ear piece, there was nothing but static. Neptune had a bad feeling about all of this. She had suggested they forget the rumours they had heard and waited. But then what if it wasn't just simply a rumour? Were they not strong enough to battle their way out should the battle take a nasty turn? Neptune could feel sweat building up on her forehead. It was freezing and yet, through her worrying, she felt suddenly hot.

"So, we did walk into a trap…great. Do they think sending us to a snowy plain is going to level the playing field in their favour?" Uranus scoffed. She was more than confident in her abilities. They hadn't faced her in this version of the past or present. In her mind, they made the difference and the quicker Pluto, Saturn and Sailor Moon came back the better. For now maybe she could remind the Negaverse how out of their depth they might be.

"Don't be overconfident" Mars whispered, standing next to Uranus whilst Neptune, Jupiter and Venus discussed tactics. Uranus clenched her fists as she looked into Mar's violet eyes. She calmed down when she saw the hurt and pain in them. Uranus came to a sudden thought; she didn't know how they had coped against Meteria and Prince Endymion. In fact, she hardly knew anything about the Inner Senshi and what they had been through.

"Venus and Jupiter used to think the same way as you. We all did. We had faced Queen Meteria before, this should be easy right? But you know what the real truth was? We all died during the Silver Millennium, killed by the very men we had loved. We failed our Princess; Venus had seen her take her own life, because of her grief over Prince Endymion. None of us had been there to comfort her, to save her. Queen Serenity saved us all. She did it at a cost to her own life and still, the seal had not been perfect. Over-confidence against an enemy is a bad idea; it may have cost us our lives before. I assume in the world we were all meant to be from, the Outer Senshi had a re-birth too?" Mars said, already knowing the answer as Uranus nodded her head.

"I am sorry, it's just, Neptune and I had faced terrible enemies in the past, on our own protecting the Moon Kingdom, the very Kingdom we loved so much. But we never faced Queen Meteria…I must remember that Meteria has chaos inside of her, empowering her and in this world, she is even more powerful having nearly conquered all of earth" Uranus admitted. Mars smiled a little, thinking about what her life had been before she woke up as a Sailor Senshi. She had never been considered normal so in a way, even if she died here, she would have no regrets. She loved this life more than anything and she loved it not because of the battles or her powers. No, it was because she had her friends.

The ground began to shake causing the surrounding mountains to move due to the quake in the ground. A dense fog covered over them all, freezing cold fog. Jupiter held onto Venus and Neptune whilst Uranus grabbed Mars. They all stood holding onto each other as a great gust of wind blew them to the ground. It went silent after that as the fog receded.

"A little dramatic don't you think Zoisite?" Jadeite said in an annoyed voice.

"I got bored waiting for them to actually do something" Zoisite said in a dry tone. Mars and Uranus both got up, anger in their eyes, but there was another look in Mars's. A look Jadeite hated to see. It was like she could see right into his soul. As if she knew the real man he was beneath all the regalia he gave off.

"I will get you out of my system witch" Jadeite said in a menacing tone. Mars closed her eyes, trying to push down the feeling of disappointment that welled within her heart.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus called out, separating Jadeite and Zoisite with her attack.

"COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter went for power as her attack blasted past Jadeite, nearly hitting him. Jadeite formed a sword out of energy, a dark blue energy that emitted a fire. Mars knew that Jadeite's fire could sometimes rival her own, she knew it was due to the power of the Golden Crystal made worse by all the negative energy.

Neptune was about to attack when she felt something was off. Why was there only two of the generals, where were the other two?

From afar, floating above all the fighting and protected by a force field, Prince Endymion looked angry. His eyes blazed a furious red as he looked at the Senshi below. Dressed as Tuxedo Kamen, he placed a gloved hand forward and started to emit a dark energy ball. A look of mischief evident in his eyes, he dropped the dark energy ball hitting Uranus and Mars and blowing them apart from each other. Kunzite and Nephrite, who had also been in the force field chuckled darkly as they came out of the force-field and landed between Mars and Uranus.

"How pathetic, I expected more of a fight" Kunzite said eyeing Venus as he spoke.

"Then you will get one. I will make you remember even if I have to knock you half senseless!" Venus cried out as she used her crescent beam attack. Kunzite blocked the attack, allowing Nephrite to charge forward. He created a dark shadow and shot it at Neptune. Neptune used her mirror to divert the attack which then Jupiter stepped forward and landed a swift kick to Nephrite's shoulder.

"CURSE YOU SENSHI!" Nephrite spat out. Jupiter momentarily froze, hurt by his words. Nephrite took his opportunity and shot Jupiter with another of his dark shadows. This time there was no escape. She screamed out in pain as the shadow released electric shots. Jupiter looked at Nephrite who was laughing at her pain. They used to love each other so much. How could a love like theirs disappear so quickly, like it was nothing? Did she mean nothing to him? It was as if Nephrite could sense her pain because he had stopped laughing and started to look worried. The attack ceased and Jupiter fell face first on the snowy ground, not moving. He didn't know what to feel. He knew his job and he was doing it but why did this feel so wrong?

"Upset your girlfriend stayed behind?" Jadeite mocked Zoisite. Zoisite raised a perfectly arched eyebrow before sending a dozen green energy balls Sailor Mars's way. They had landed on her and blew up all around her making her fall to her knees. Jadeite stood stock still, anxiety etched on his face. Was he actually willing her to get up or to stay down?

"Upset I blasted your girlfriend?" Zoisite levelled back before sending more green energy balls to finish the job. Mars tried to jump out of the way but it had been too late. The blast was enough to knock the wind out of her. She fell on her back, breathing hard but still awake. Jadeite shook with fury, again, unsure as to why.

"Remind me to return the favour to Sailor Mercury, is she frightened of a little heat?" Jadeite threatened. Zoisite's eyes were stone cold but he said nothing as Venus had been taken out by Kunzite. Venus had fought him off but her heart kept telling her he was still the man she loved. Kunzite took advantage of her weakness and engulfed her in a massive white energy ball. Uranus was the last standing.

"She's a strong one, never seen her before" Jadeite said, smirking.

"Come on then you bastards, I can go on all day!" Uranus screamed out, getting into a fighting stance. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine as a dark figure approached her from behind. She spun on her heel, levelling a punch but found her fist had been expertly caught in the gloved hand of Tuxedo Kamen. Her eyes widened when she saw the look of malice in his eyes. His prize was not here and therefore, his anger had boiled over.

"As welcoming as that sounds, unfortunately, I do not have the time to play with you" Endymion said coldly before stepping back. Uranus was unsure what he was going to do before he made a black rose appear. He then threw it at her. By the time the rose reached her, it had split into a dozen roses wrapping Uranus in sharp vines. The vines then released negative energy, enough to shock Uranus. She passed out from all the pain and energy it took to try and stand up and fight.

"Imprison them and locate the rest. Beryl is preparing to merge further with Meteria, we don't have enough time to waste with these Senshi. Our time is coming" Endymion said, creating a dark portal for them to walk through. The moment Usagi returned, he would know about it.

 **xxx**

On the day they were to return back to earth, Princess Serenity had wanted to stop on the Moon. She needed time to think. They had quickly brought her to the Moon Kingdom and allowed her to have some space whilst the three of them spoke about tactics and what they were returning too. Sailor Galaxia still had some questions of Pluto and Saturn before she spoke with Serenity again.

Serenity had been a little disturbed by Nehellenia's parting words.

"The children you carry and yes, I know. One of them has dark energy inside of them. I don't know which one, you may not know until they have grown up but be weary of it. Also, do not think Prince Endymion will ever be fully cleansed, none of them including the Generals will be. You must live with that knowledge and make best use of it. Perhaps this will aid you in the future" Nehellenia said in a soft tone. It was only now Serenity had taken time to truly think about her words. In a way, she had not been surprised. Prince Endymion was evil, fuelled by negative energy. It would make sense that his children would be just as dark as him. But couldn't the Silver Crystal cleanse the children whilst they were inside her?

'No, the Silver Crystal is protecting me and them….' Serenity thought as she started to bite her nails. Was it still wrong that her soul cried out for Prince Endymion? She was desperate to be with him but how would he take the new state she was in? He hadn't worked out she was Princess Serenity, would he still kill her and her unborn children? These thoughts were dark but she had to think them. Nehellenia had made it clear that in these circumstances, she couldn't simply rely on her light anymore. She had to embrace some of the darkness her mother had thrown away. But that didn't mean she would welcome it. No, she would use it when she had no choice, when all choices were out of her hands and she had no-where else to turn to.

"Hime" Serenity was dragged from her thoughts by Sailor Galaxia. Serenity looked at Galaxia and suddenly, felt a closeness she hadn't felt with any of the others, why was that?

"Look, I know Nehellenia spoke to you but just be careful, we don't know her own game plan if she has one" Galaxia didn't want to admit that the way Nehellenia looked at Galaxia had freaked her out a little.

"I know. Let's head back, we have a planet and galaxy to save" Serenity said in her most cheery voice. Galaxia smiled as Princess Serenity stood by her side. It felt right for some reason, the two women side by side.

The moment they landed back on earth, they knew something was wrong. Pluto teleported them back to the command centre only to find Sailor Mercury and Reika in deep conversation. Pluto and Saturn instantly went to Mercury.

"Take Serenity to a room for her to rest, she needs it" Pluto told Galaxia. Galaxia allowed another lady guide them to a private room. It was simple, plain with one single bed and a desk. Galaxia was not impressed.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to the others and see what the plans are" Serenity said before transforming back into Usagi. Although Usagi was worried, she was also very tired. Galaxia nodded as she closed the door. Usagi fell onto the bed. She had felt drained but she hadn't wanted the others to know. She wanted them to still believe in her. She would save them, she just had to.

As she laid on the bed on her back. Usagi felt an odd tingling feeling in her chest. She felt a familiar pull, guiding her spirit almost out of her body.

'What the hell?' Usagi wondered aloud before she heard the dark chuckling of Prince Endymion.

'So you have returned…where have you been?' he asked speaking within her mind. Usagi gasped, the link, he had found the link but this was new. She had never been able to communicate with him like this via their minds.

'How are you doing this?' Usagi asked back, deflecting the question. Again, he chuckled deeply.

'I have your precious friends…would you like to know what we have done to them?' he asked darkly. Usagi felt her throat go dry as she went silent.

'You didn't hurt them did you?' she asked in a sad frightened tone. Endymion didn't answer at first, faltering when he heard her voice. He didn't like her sounding like that and it pissed him off.

'Well, to get the information I needed…don't worry, they fought us off admirably but in the end, we broke some of them. Managed to infiltrate their minds and pull out what they knew against their will. Their screams filled the Negaverse' Endymion said coldly as Usagi started to cry.

'Oh ….don't cry…I don't think the Senshi would like to know their Moon Princess was crying over them' he said chuckling again 'Yes, I know. I know everything. I am coming for you Princess; I would prepare your friends. Beryl finishes her merging today and soon all of you will bow before her feet as well as mine' Endymion said venomously before pulling away from the link. Usagi got up straight away and ran out of the room. He didn't know she was pregnant. Probably he stopped his interrogation once he knew she was the Princess. She had to warn them, she just had too.

Once Usagi reached the meeting room, she witnessed Jadeite blast Mercury into a wall. Zoisite glared at Jadeite before he went to pick her up and disappear with her body. Galaxia and Motoki stood off against one another, both emitting their own energy.

'Why does Motoki's energy look so familiar…and Galaxia's?' Usagi wondered before Pluto stood in front of her and blocked Kunzite's attack.

"Hime, think of your unborn children, you must protect them" Pluto all but whispered in pain as she blocked another attack from Kunzite. Suddenly, a great pressure was released in the room, making the rest of the Senshi fall to their knees. Galaxia continued to try and stand but Motoki had released a red fiery light hitting her against her stomach. The pain was excruciating. She had never felt anything like it before in her life. But this light, it felt nostalgic, what was it about Motoki that made her feel as if she were home. It was the exact feeling she had with Serenity. Once the pressure receded, Prince Endymion appeared, dark energy surrounding him. His red eyes landed on Usagi, freezing her in place. His eyes widened as he approached her. She was still so beautiful to him but he had to remember, this was the very woman who had bewitched him in the past, to try and steal the Golden Crystal of Earth. She had to be destroyed and he would be the one to do it. He was to be her executioner but now wasn't the time. No, he would destroy her once Beryl and Meteria fully merged. Then he would kill the Moon brat in front of his future wife, thus starting a new reign on earth. The very thought made him giddy. He had finally located the elusive Moon Princess.

"Your Senshi believe you will save them. How sad to know that their dreams are about to be so cruelly shattered. The image of their perfect princess to finally be broken…." Endymion dryly said as his fists pumped with dark energy.

"This isn't right Endymion and you know it. You have to fight it…." Usagi cried out. Jadeite started snickering.

"Pathetic, still trying to bewitch us, sorry but it won't work now. We're far more powerful than you" Jadeite said cruelly.

"We will bathe this planet with your blood and that of the Senshi" Motoki said viciously, ignoring the tug at his heart seeing Reika passed out on the floor and seeing Usagi looking so helpless.

Usagi stepped back, frightened but she would not run. No, she had to stand and face them. Endymion laughed before he charged in front of her, pushing her up against the wall roughly. Usagi instantly went to hold her stomach but she could feel the Silver Crystal protecting her babies, it just meant she would take most of the blows. Endymion's hand latched onto her throat and squeezed, making her gasp for air.

"I have you now Princess. It's over" he said wickedly. Usagi tried to wiggle her way out but it was no use, she was trapped. He then brought her close to him, his lips grazing her left ear.

"Maybe I can have some fun with you before your eventual death, I am sure you'll enjoy it" he said seductively before sending shockwaves of electricity all over Usagi's body, knocking her out.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered before she passed out, shocking Prince Endymion as her limp body fell into her arms.

 **xxx**

'Mamo-chan, do you love me?' Usagi had asked as she stood under the moonlight with Mamoru. Mamoru smiled down at her, his eyes filled with warmth.

"I have told you this many times Usa" Mamoru said, toying with her. Usagi wiggled in his arms as she looked deeply into his eyes. Damn it he had never ever seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

"Mamo-chan, seriously, please…." Usagi pleaded. Mamoru sighed, mock frustration before he pulled her close to him.

"I love you Usako more than anything in the world. I want to spend all my life with you and if we should both die, I pray my soul finds yours again" Mamoru said. Usagi blushed as she buried her face into his chest.

"Why didn't you just say that Mamoru-Baka!" Usagi whined to which Mamoru chuckled.

"I'll tell you every minute of the day that I love you if it makes you happy" Mamoru said genuinely. These were the memories flooding Usagi's mind as she feared she had truly lost the man she loved to the Negaverse. Whatever happened to them now, she would always cherish these precious memories. They meant the world to her. Her Mamo-chan, her real life shinning Prince. He had been through everything with her. They had fought long and hard for a good future. Whatever happened to her, she couldn't allow those she loved to fall apart. They deserved a good, peaceful future and she would fight with everything she had to protect their future. She would free her Mamo-chan, she just had to. He deserved to be happy, even if it was without her. Her friends and the love of her life deserved to find happiness.

'I promise to give it my all guys' Usagi thought as darkness finally claimed her mind. Prince Endymion held her form in his arms as a portal opened up for them. Looking at the portal, he knew his destiny was to begin. So why did it all feel so dreadfully wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Hope you're all doing well so far into 2018!

Had the chance to update just know, I tried to edit it a bit more before posting it up.

Tsukikageshi: Thank you for your review :-)

Jakeros: I have always had trouble writing battle scenes, I'm trying to read more books with them in but I guess its a major weak point in my writing at the moment. Galaxia and Motoki have an interesting connection linked to what Nehellenia was saying, her part was heavy going, I had trouble editing it down. I think aside from 'A Timeless Love', this will be the longest one of the stories I have done. This chapter is more of a filler before it kicks off with Usagi giving birth soon. Thank you for your continued support :-)

Guest: Motoki and Galaxia are not Zeus's decendents but they are linked to Usagi :-) Thank you for the review :-)

Chapter Eleven will be up soon, until then have a good end to the week everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Three years before….**

Hino Rei ran down towards the mall cursing the fact that she was the one to be late this time. Her long raven black hair was carried wildly by the wind as she sped down the street. Shops and houses blurred into a myriad of colours as she only slowed her pace to turn corners that were too sharp. Her grandfather had been told off by an older woman for his flirtatious behaviour. She had to stand there, an aspiring Miko, and listen to their condemnations of her grandfather. She couldn't count how many times she inwardly sighed. He would never change. He was likely to flirt with a pretty nurse on his death bed. This had taken a great deal of time. The moment they had left, she got changed into plain jeans and a red top and then ran out. She didn't want to miss today.

Since discovering she was Sailor Mars, her whole life had been turned upside down. There had been no peace since becoming a Sailor Senshi again. It had been none stop fighting. Somehow they had all managed to get through high-school passing with flying colours. But all the fighting had clearly taken its toll and the more they remembered, the more painful it all became, especially since they had yet to find Princess Serenity. She reached the mall and slowed down her pace. Coming to an abrupt stop, she hunched over, placing her hands on her knees and started to try and catch her breath.

"Hey Rei, seems we arrived at the same time" Minako said cheerily. Rei looked up at Minako, still breathing hard and slightly peeved that Minako didn't look like she rushed at all. Artemis was behind her, shaking his head at his ward.

"You're always late" Rei said as she drew herself upright.

"I like to be fashionably late" Minako said, standing in front of Rei and giving her the Sailor V sign. Rei waved Minako off and continued to walk towards 'Min's Café'. It had only just opened and had proved to be a hit with their simple sandwiches and great drinks. Makoto had managed to book a table. It had been a whole year since they managed to have time to just be girls. They were preparing for university now, who knew how many opportunities they would have to spend time with each other like this.

The Mall was really busy today which surprised Rei. For the past four years Beryl had been around searching for the Silver Crystal. Her search had brought about much destruction but lately, her tactics had changed. She had finally come out as Queen Beryl to the whole world and promised world domination. Since then, many people had joined her side becoming powerful through negative energy. Their outward appearances were far from human once they joined her, they almost became like the Youma. But still, it was nice to see people were still defiant over it all. When the time came, people would fight.

"It's a good thing Makoto booked it, the place is packed!" Minako said as she stood in front of the waiter called 'Kei'. Kei took the surname of Makoto from Minako and waited for his pad to show their table number. Minako wore a medium length orange dress with thin straps, making her look all summery. Kei led the way for Minako and Rei through the busy crowd. Once inside the café, it was nice and peaceful. There was a large fish tank on the side with different kinds of cold water fish. The décor was light and airy with blues and whites. Makoto, dressed in jeans and a green vest top waved over her friends. Ami was sat down next to her in a fluffy light blue jumper and white leggings. Once they sat down, Makoto had informed them that she ordered a 'mixture basket' which was filled with different kinds of sandwiches cut into small triangles. There was a flat screen TV on in the background with the news on. There was currently only one channel owned by a company who refused to submit to Queen Beryl. Artemis had gone away with Luna as they couldn't get into the café. Whenever Rei thought about Luna she felt sad. Luna had not smiled brightly since the formation of the Senshi. Too many disappointments had marred her.

"Guys, has anyone seen Motoki lately? Or that Chiba guy?" Makoto asked as their orange juices and a little tea pot of jasmine tea was brought over.

"I haven't been to the Crown in a while…I saw Reika the other day, she was so upset but wouldn't say why" Minako said as she took her orange juice.

"I haven't seen Chiba-san in a while actually; he went to KO University right?" Ami admitted before looking at her friends anxiously.

"Since we stopped using the place as our headquarters, it seems we hardly go to the Crown, he probably wouldn't recognise us if we went in" Rei added pouring some Jasmine tea for herself. Makoto nodded to herself. She still had a crush on Motoki even though her heart for some reason had been torn. She felt as if there was someone else out there for her and it wasn't sempai from her old school. Rei was about to say something to cheer Makoto up when everyone went silent. The chef had stepped out and put the volume up on the TV. A woman presenter was speaking, fear etched on her face as an image of Chiba Mamoru and Motoki appeared, standing next to Beryl and the Shitennou. The man the Inner Senshi knew to be Mamoru had been declared her fiancé from the past and the rightful ruler of Earth, Prince Endymion, standing next to the Shitennou.

"Damn it" Makoto seethed as people started to panic at the new development.

"We just can't catch a break" Minako said in sad tone. Their whole world came crashing down around them when it was revealed that Chiba Mamoru was in fact Prince Endymion.

They walked out of the café in a haze. Memories flooding their minds. Grassy plains and floral scents filled their senses as they thought back to the last days of the Silver Millennium. There were still gaps but one thing was for certain, Minako had revealed that they had all been in relationships with the Shitennou.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Makoto screamed at Minako as they walked into the park, away from the crowds of people.

"I wasn't certain until now, seeing Prince Endymion standing with them. I just knew it there and then" Minako confessed although she had told Artemis of her feelings and visions she had been getting lately. Makoto let out a groan of frustration and pain as the feelings she knew were always buried deep within her came out, erupting. She knew Minako was right, she had just prayed otherwise. Rei had tried to disregard her feelings, her memories. What mattered to her was finding the Princess and making sure Prince Endymion was kept far away from her. Ami kept trying to control it all, analysing the memories to find holes so she could disprove it all. But there was no use. She could see him, his green eyes and small smile. But somehow that look of tenderness had been replaced by malice and evil. They stood side by side, wondering what all this meant. Prince Endymion had been found so surely Princess Serenity would appear.

Three months had passed since that revelation and Prince Endymion had captured Helios. It was through that capturing that he obtained the Golden Crystal and was then able to proceed with the enslaving of mankind.

"Looks like we won't get to finish university then, we could hardly even start it" Ami said, feeling a sense of loss over her future. With the Golden Crystal now within its rightful owner's hands, they faced an even greater battle. Youma had begun to flood the streets, fighting with civilians, killing many people. During that time Makoto had purchased the Crown to keep Motoki's legacy alive.

"When we save him he might want to come back to this place, ya know" Makoto had told Rei as she left with the deeds to the place. Rei hadn't said anything. When she had looked back at the Crown Arcade, she had felt they wouldn't return. They had fought and they had lost. Tactical retreat was all they had. There was no use fighting, they weren't strong enough but whilst they were still alive they gave people hope. They were Earth's resistance. Its protectors from its own Prince, how messed up was that?

They couldn't go back to their homes, it was too dangerous. Rei had found a young man to look after her grandfather whilst she was away. She didn't know whether she was going to return home. Her last vision was seeing Phoebos and Demos, surrounded by cherry blossoms. A small tear escaped her eyes as she walked away. Her life had left her before she had a chance to live it. Even trying to live out her true purpose was gone. What was there left to fight for? Luna and Artemis had gone, sadness claiming Luna as she declared herself a failure. The constant fighting leaving their bodies battered and their minds crushed. The only thing they could do was go underground. But their hopes were slowly disappearing, anger, fear and the feeling of disappointment erupted in their hearts. Rei could see it in Makoto's and Ami's eyes. They lost hope in their Princess but Minako didn't. Minako still believed their Princess would come; they all just had to wait. Rei didn't know what to think or feel. All she could think about was their current circumstances.

Plan after plan and attack after ambush failed. They had slowed the Negaverse down but it was only a matter of time before they couldn't do it anymore.

"We can't even return to our normal lives anymore, they're too powerful now" Mars had shouted in frustration. It had been a whole year since she had last seen her grandfather, since she had last been to her mother's grave, since she had heard anything from her father.

"We've all given up our lives Mars, you know what this all costs" Mercury shot back, typing away at her computer. She had grown a little bitter of the past year. Her mother had been taken by the Negaverse to be used as a doctor. They couldn't go into that dimension even if they wanted to.

"We'll get her back, we'll get them all back, we just gotta keep trying" Venus said, trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face.

"Really…you still believe the Princess will come? What if she had already been reborn before us? Or what if she comes after us? All this fighting would be for nothing. You don't honestly think we'll survive this right?" Jupiter had said coldly as she folded her arms and looked about their newly acquired meeting room within a deserted building. Venus's eyes went steely.

"Jupiter, you are a guardian to the Moon Princess. We swore an oath, a planetary oath. Our birth rights are on the line here!" Venus exploded, showing her true frustration. Jupiter looked at Venus but said nothing. She knew Venus was right but her heart hurt so much now. She couldn't distinguish between the different kinds of pain.

Mars had found herself cornered by Jadeite one day, a few months before the Ball. She knew Venus had been caught in a similar position whilst patrolling for wayward Youma. Mars had been so angry with her fellow Senshi that she stormed out declaring she wanted to be alone. She had been thinking about her grandfather. Why the hell couldn't she go see him?! Through her musings, she killed a Youma that tried to attack her.

"A low level one" Mars whispered to herself. She didn't notice the chill in the air as a dark figure appeared behind her. Her mind was far too muddled to sense the danger she was in. It wasn't until the last minute did she manage to dodge a bluish fire ball hurled towards her back. Landing on her bottom on the ground, she looked up towards the stormy blue eyes of her past lover. His own eyes, burning with hatred but also a deep passion that threatened to explode.

"Maybe I will prove to be more of a challenge for you then Senshi" Jadeite spat out before hurling more fire balls at Mars. Each shot she dodged and replied by shooting fiery arrows his way.

"Why can't you remember you fool!" Mars shouted as she jumped to the side. They were in a deserted part of the park, shrouded by trees from afar whilst their battle took place on the open field.

"What makes you think I don't remember anything? I remember us, how you bewitched me so you could infiltrate our group. You're all witches and your Princess is the worst of them all!" Jadeite said viciously. Something snapped in Mars as he insulted a Princess she had yet to meet. She shot an arrow at a speed she had never shot before, hitting Jadeite on his left arm. He hissed in pain before lunging for her and pinning her to the ground. His body pressed hers to the ground, both breathing hard and heavy. Neither of them had the energy to attack the other as something strange took over them. Jadeite had been battling his feelings for the fire Senshi just like the others had been. Now that he had her, he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

'What if Beryl is lying to us all?' this very thought had ran through Jadeite's mind many times and yet, he was loyal, always loyal but now his loyalty was strictly to Prince Endymion and his orders were simple, bring in the Senshi. But her violet eyes held him in place. She was so beautiful and her passion fuelled something dormant inside him. They were so close to each other now and the tension was tangible. Now wasn't the time for him to kill her, now was the time to get her out of his system. He kissed her wildly, Mars returning the kiss just as violently as he was. Their bodies almost moulding into one as their hands roamed each other. Mars felt numb all over as a force came out of her. A force that cried out to him in longing. But then the warrior and more angry side came out. As if in sync, Jadeite and Mars pulled apart from each other and got back into battle stances. They eyed each other until Jadeite started to create a portal behind him. Smirking at her, he went through, his eyes promising evil things to her next time they met. Mars had never felt so depressed and upset in her life. She knew there was a reason she hated men.

Mars had opened up to Venus a week before the Ball. Mars had carried the feeling for a while and she was so mad about it.

"At least you managed to stop it there" Venus had said, not elaborating further. Mars knew deep down that something had happened between her and Kunzite. She had been gone for hours, no-one had been able to contact her until she finally showed up, refusing to say anything.

"We're damaged Venus, how can we protect our Princess like this if she were to appear. We've lost hope fighting the very men we had loved so long ago…the very same men who killed us all those years ago" Mars proclaimed. Venus steadily nodded her head, finally admitting that she was starting to lose hope in it all. Kunzite had taken a lot from her heart and mind. He had manipulated her and yet, he had given into his own desires which he rarely ever did. It made it all certain that should Princess Serenity return, then Prince Endymion might wake up from his brainwashing and free the Shitennou.

"Jupiter had to fight Motoki again; he has gotten a lot stronger. He can shoot fire hotter than even yours" Venus revealed, Mars though was not surprised.

"I always knew there was something different about Motoki, even if no-one else could see it. He had a familiar aura to our Princess in a way but still different, I don't know why" Mars said. Venus looked at Mars but thought best not to ask.

 **Present**

Galaxia was the first to wake up. She had been locked in a cell with the Outer and Inner Senshi, all unconscious although she could tell they were all lost in their own thoughts.

"Damn it these things are tight" Galaxia moaned as she tried to focus her energy. She had been trying for the past three hours, never giving up. She could sense her Princess was not too far away, although the Prince's energy was surrounding her form.

'If he wasn't Prince Endymion I would kill him for this' Galaxia darkly thought as she kept trying to blow apart the chains around her wrists. How they had managed to subdue all of them was beyond her but she knew Queen Meteria had gotten stronger as the years had gone by without challenge. Now they knew they had Princess Serenity, they would surely try and get the Silver Crystal before killing her.

'I won't let that happen, not to my Hime!' Galaxia swore to herself as her own energy grew stronger.

'She has given me a new purpose. I finally found somewhere to be at peace. I have finally found someone who isn't like the scum I have come across. I have found someone worth fighting for. I will fight for you Serenity, even if it means the end of my life' Galaxia's pure thoughts were making her stronger as her desire to free Serenity grew stronger. This force awakened Uranus and Saturn from their deep sleep. Uranus was groggy from the earlier attacks but her mind instantly went to her Hime when she saw Galaxia.

"Where is Usagi?!" Uranus almost yelled. Galaxia narrowed her eyes at Uranus.

"Keep your damn voice down otherwise you'll draw attention" Galaxia snapped. Uranus was about to shout back when Uranus noticed Galaxia had broken the chains.

"I can sense her, let me get us all out of here and then we can go and get her. I have a feeling things are about to turn ugly" Galaxia said. Uranus saw the serious look in Galaxia's eyes and nodded solemnly.

Things were about to get worse as that very evening, Queen Beryl finally merged with Queen Meteria. Beryl had screamed in absolute agony as she was consumed by Meteria. All her hatred, anger and viciousness went inside Beryl, transforming her mentally and physically. The Shitennou, Prince Endymion, Motoki and Helios had all been present to watch this transformation. They could see it; their futures were finally being realised. Queen Beryl grew slightly in height although she knew she could grow to giant proportions when the time called for it. Her hair became bluish green and her skin became darker with a slight green tinge to it. Her dress was now a red fitted gown. She looked frightening and alluring at the same time. She had become Super Beryl. Endymion could feel the change and instead of being attracted, he still felt repulsed by what he saw. His skin crawled thinking about the time when they would have to consummate their marriage in the near future. But he couldn't allow his mind to wonder. He had a world to conquer. Looking at the young Helios, he could see Helios held a deep hatred for Beryl. But his eyes were dull, holding no outward emotion visible to the human eye. Endymion had subdued him enough for no retribution to be taken. He then looked at his Generals. They looked blank just as Motoki did. They all felt the same thing. None of them wanted to serve Beryl but this was it for them. Closing his eyes, Endymion allowed the darkness to consume him. In response to Beryl's change, Endymion's hair spiked out more and grew a little longer, touching his shoulders how. His eyes were a permanent red unless he decided to look at you with his cold, calculating blue eyes. He grew into his form as King Endymion, strong and tall as the Golden Crystal fused with his own Sailor Crystal which he didn't know he had yet. He looked like a powerful man now, filled with the nega-force. The Shitennou also grew in power as Prince Endymion experienced a change. Helio's hair grew right down to his ankles and his eyes went from gold to red, his smile turning wicked and deranged. Motoki had also undergone a change, his blonde hair turning more golden and his eyes flashing a fire red. Endymion felt a black staff appear in his hands. He knew his golden crystal would go there when needed.

"Hmmm Endymion…my King…" Super Beryl said smoothly. Endymion smirked at her, his eyes promising a storm was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Finally got this up, sorry for the delay with the update. Thank you Jakeros for the recent encouragement, it means a lot.

TropicalRemix: Thank you for the review, Beryl and Endymion won't end up together, I can promise you on that, hopefully this chapter shows how much he really doesn't like her :-)

Trullinchen: Thank you for your review, I am glad you liked the previous chapter :-)

Guest: You guessed right :-) They are related to her but its not going to be a huge thing in this story, maybe in the epilogues I'm planning I might expand on it. Thank you for the review :-)

I am editing chapter twelve so will try and get it up soon. As always, thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _"_ Hello…is anyone there?" Usagi called out. She knew she was in some sort of dream but so far, nothing was happening. She had found herself dressed in a thin silk gown that barely reached the lower part of her thighs. A great expanse of mist clouded her vision but she could feel it, this place was filled with magic and intrigue. She had been walking for what felt like over an hour, going nowhere. Sighing in frustration, she stumped her feet and realised she had no shoes.

"This place just keeps getting better and better!" She moaned. A gentle giggle took her by surprise as she spun around to see a brown haired female looking at her. The woman had long wavy brown hair that went towards the back of her legs. She had soft brown eyes and was dressed in a plain brown gown with gladiator sandals. She had a bow and arrow placed on her back and a sword at her hip.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked dumbstruck at such a sight. This woman had such a strong powerful aura surrounding her. the woman giggled a little again.

"Am I that hard to figure out? Try again Princess" the woman said in a rich sounding deep voice. Usagi took in her appearance and slowly, Nehellenia's words played in her mind.

"Artemis?" Usagi guessed, shocked when the woman nodded her head and then clapped her hands.

"Well done Moon Princess, well, we finally meet. I must admit, I have never met anyone else with such a strong connection to the Moon but you are a direct descendent of Selene. You have a stronger hold to the Moon than I ever did. I was only ever meant to be for the Hunt but it seems you and I will forever be connected, my little moon warrior" Artemis said, winking at Usagi. Usagi blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Selene was a warrior too, she did fight in the wars of the Gods when the time came, although that was after she had two daughters for Zeus I suppose, doubt Hera was pleased…" Artemis mused, ignoring the shocked look on Usagi's face. Artemis walked around Usagi, eyeing her up and down and smiling a little.

"You have been through a lot haven't you? You decided to carry on this life didn't you when you had the chance to start all over again, it could've been peaceful ya know?" Artemis said before giggling. Usagi wrapped her arms around her body, wondering whether that was the very thing she should've done. Hadn't Cosmos told of a destructive future? Was this what she meant?

Artemis stopped walking and stood in front of Usagi. Sighing deeply, Artemis held out her hand to Usagi, beckoning for her to take it. Usagi hesitated but decided to follow along, there had to be a reason for Artemis to show herself now.

"By becoming a Sailor Senshi, you became a warrior more than a Queen of the Moon. You stepped into not only the Goddess Selene's shoes but also mine. I cannot stay much longer as my time is finishing but know this. To win this battle you must accept the warrior within. The whole Galaxy is depending upon your bravery. The decisions you make from here on in will have consequences. Some you can predict and others you cannot but you must take responsibility for them. Never doubt your friends and family …allow them to help, do not shut them out. Conquer your fears, your fears may stumble you in the future and never forget, the Silver Crystal and the powers from the Moon depend upon your heart. Rise as Queen of the Moon and face this great evil, even if it means a great sacrifice of life for the greater good" Artemis said strongly. Usagi nodded as a bright light engulfed the females

 **Four years before**

Chiba Mamoru had just left work, tired from his training as a doctor. His training took most of his free time and any free time he had were spent either studying or trying to catch up on sleep. If he were honest, he had found himself fully focussed on his studies now more than ever before. A year prior, he had been out galivanting as Tuxedo Kamen hunting for the legendary Silver Crystal. On more than one occasion he had crossed paths with the Senshi, never really interacting with them. They just simply got in his way. But there was something about them that he just couldn't shake. What was it?

Walking over to his 2nd hand red Toyota car, he turned his car on and moved off swiftly, ignoring some of the nurses who had tried to ask him out for drinks. He just didn't have time for such frivolous things like that plus, he had never met a girl that held his attention for more than a few days. He wasn't playing hard to get or anything like that, it was just that all the girls he had met over the years were all the same. Some were simply just beautiful, others were beautiful and smart. He always wanted a girl to be intelligent but even when he had met what many considered 'the perfect match' he had just got bored thinking about what his life would be like. Yeah, he would have the big house and maybe one or two children, but it was just too perfect.

'What the hell am I looking for?' he had asked himself on more than one occasion 'Those damned dreams' his thoughts returned. Ever since he had become Tuxedo Kamen, he had been plagued by dreams of a Princess calling out to him about the legendary Silver Crystal. He went out nearly dying on multiple occasions. But nothing. As the years went by, the desire to transform waned. He soon found himself hating the Senshi as he knew they were also looking for the same thing and person.

'Some guardians they turned out to be' he had thought angrily.

Half an hour later he finally parked up outside his apartment which was on the top floor. Getting out of his car, he brushed down his blue shirt and light brown trousers.

'Instant Ramen it is' he thought as he realised he hadn't eaten anything substantial in a while. He never did notice a pair of cold blue eyes on his back. Kunzite had followed him since he left the hospital. In fact, Kunzite had been watching Chiba Mamoru for the past year, even going so far as to station Zoisite at the same hospital under the alias as Fumio. Under this guise, Zoisite had befriended Mamoru and successfully introduced him to the rest of the Generals, even Kunzite. Now Kunzite was certain that Chiba Mamoru was someone important. Kunzite had seen it in a distant memory that had recently surfaced. Chiba Mamoru was the prince they had been searching for. The very Prince they would obey over Queen Beryl.

Slowly but surely, Zoisite had worked a way to drain Mamoru's energy. It was from certain things he touched like his pen, his briefcase, case folders and clip boards. A youma attack within the hospital was something Jadeite had refused point blank, they all were not comfortable with going to such lengths but Zoisite being the clever man he was had come up with a smooth plan. Every day Mamoru grew more and more tired and tonight was the night that Kunzite was to take him. In truth, he had enjoyed being normal with his generals and Mamoru. They had gone out for drinks and food, getting to know each other, learning more about the man their Prince had become. Kunzite knew he would give up his life for this man.

The moment Beryl had seen an image of Mamoru, she had ordered his capture, she knew he was Prince Endymion immediately. She had attributed it to his eyes; no-one had those blue eyes. Jadeite had made a gagging sound when he came out of that particular meeting.

"I'm just not comfortable with her fawning over our Prince like that, it feels wrong" Jadeite had said. Kunzite understood even though he didn't want to admit it. Phasing into Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru was sprawled out on his couch asleep, barely touching his instant Ramen.

'If I knew he was constantly eating this stuff I would've taken him out to eat every night' Kunzite thought, looking at his Prince with concern. Kunzite then placed his right hand over Mamoru's forehead.

'Last bit of negative energy and then you're ours again my Prince' the dark energy went into Mamoru easily. Mamoru shifted slightly but didn't wake up. He wouldn't wake up for a number of weeks once Kunzite took his limp body back to the Dark Kingdom.

An understanding had passed between the five men. They were the court of the former Earth Kingdom under Prince Endymion. Once Mamoru had woken up, he had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and went by the name Endymion, relinquishing his citizen identity. It had taken a few hours to teach Endymion not to show his physical repulsion of Beryl when she touched him. He was meant to be almost lifeless to her, an obedient puppy. But they knew better, they knew the real power was Queen Meteria who had fought the Moon Kingdom to free Earth. A decision was made after about 1 year when they went to Elysian and found Helios. Endymion's memories had come back enough to know where his true power was. With the generals and the negative power of Meteria, they took control of Elysian and controlled Helios, over-powering him. The two priestesses were placed in a deep sleep for their outward association with the Moon Kingdom. They didn't know where Princess Serenity was so they had become useless in Endymion's eyes. Darkness suited him in his new form but Helios had continued to struggle. With time however, Helios had succumbed to Endymion and willingly obeyed him much like Motoki who they had taken away a few months prior.

Travelling to Elysian had brought back so many memories for them. They had forgotten how beautiful the place was. Beryl and Meteria didn't know how to get to Elysian and Endymion had planned on keeping it that way. Elysian was known for its blue skies, warm air and stunning greenery. There were a variety of flowers, especially roses which was Prince Endymion's flower of choice. He remembered being told that Elysian was the very location where the High Priest of Earth resided and protected the Golden Crystal until the ascension of a new King or Queen. He often dreamt of Elysian even when he was just Chiba Mamoru, never understanding what he was actually dreaming about or where until he finally found the place he considered home.

But Endymion's dreams had never ceased, not really. He still dreamt of the Moon Princess but this time, she never called out to him. Instead, she just stood there, her back to him looking up towards the Moon. Endymion had cursed her, cursed her for the witch craft she had used over him. He promised he would make her pay. He would make her beg him to end her life and that of her Senshi. But he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had deep within him. He had searched for her for so long but now he knew the truth. Yes, they had been lovers but did he really love her? A deep part of him knew the real truth but it was a part of him that conflicted with the Dark Kingdom, much like the feelings his Shitennou had for the Senshi. It didn't matter to him in the end because the end result was he would be King over Earth like he was meant to be. He would just have to stomach Beryl and hope they produced an heir early so he didn't have to be with her.

 **Present Time**

After releasing Pluto last, it was agreed that Pluto would take the rest of the Senshi away so that they could prepare for battle. Galaxia had promised she would bring Princess Serenity back to them. Uranus and Venus both stayed with Galaxia insisting she couldn't do it all alone. Pluto had said she would come back immediately to teleport them all out.

"Usagi will give birth soon, we have to get her off Earth" Uranus said as they ran through the many dark hallways leading off to more dark shadowy corners.

"Can you feel her?" Venus asked Galaxia. Galaxia nodded, trying her best to concentrate. She didn't want to worry them with her anxious feelings. Usagi's spirit had been in and out of the Dark Kingdom for some reason and that scared her. What could be happening to their Princess?

Galaxia stopped and made Uranus and Venus push their backs against the wall. A Youma walked past next to another Youma, talking about Beryl now becoming Super Beryl after finally merging with Meteria. World domination was secured and soon they would control the whole galaxy. Venus placed her left hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. They had failed, it was too late. Beryl would be too strong for all of them now.

"Don't give up hope, we still have our Princess, we must believe in her" Galaxia whispered. Venus nodded but tears had already started to fall. After everything they had all been through, to have it all end like this. Galaxia signalled for them to carry on running. Usagi's spirit was now firmly back. They didn't have much time.

He had been watching her for the past half hour, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept on in peace. Something was bothering him. He had used the link he had with her and came upon a discovery that shocked him. There were two souls inside her, but what were these souls? Why was he able to feel a faint link with them? Folding his arms, he strolled to where she slept on a cold slab. Placing a finger on her forehead, he sent an electric jolt to wake her up. Her blue eyes snapped open and she instantly got up but Endymion had prevented her from standing up. His red eyes bore into her blue ones. Usagi looked at Endymion, fully taking in his appearance. He had changed dramatically. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. This was a man filled with dark energy. But no matter how much she tried to resist, all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Usagi shifted a little, feeling her eyes start to water. Endymion narrowed his eyes as he moved back slightly.

"Your witchcraft no longer has a hold on me" he said before chuckling a little "I now have you in my grasp". Usagi flinched at his words. She was just so tired now. She had noticed she was no longer Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity so she knew without these transformations she was currently vulnerable.

"What makes you think you have me? My Senshi will find a way, they always do" Usagi said sternly, trying to harden her heart. Endymion placed his piercing gaze on Usagi making a shiver run down her back.

"They always find a way, do they? They didn't save you during the Silver Millennium, did they? They couldn't even save themselves…and not to mention they still didn't actually find you, more like stumbled across you" Endymion said snidely. Usagi closed her eyes in sadness, this man really wasn't her Prince anymore, could she really save him?

As Usagi opened her eyes to say something, she was surprised when Endymion swiftly picked her up and held her close to his body. He looked intensely into her eyes before claiming her lips with his own. Usagi struggled a little but she knew it was useless. She had always melted into his arms when he kissed her. She couldn't breathe as he deepened his kiss, moaning into her mouth as he too lost himself in her. He just couldn't shake her no matter how desperate he wanted to. Something inside him screamed to just simply take her away and disappear. But could he throw all this away for her? He didn't want to admit the answer to that as he pulled away abruptly from the kiss and walked away, putting as much distance as he could. Usagi was gasping for air, her lips swollen from his passionate kisses. Endymion watched her chest heaving up and down as he gently placed a hand over his throat, he so desperately wanted to kiss her again, perhaps do a hell of a lot more.

"You really do have me under your spell…I can see it now. I must end your life to be free of you" Endymion said, his eyes becoming almost vacant. Usagi held his gaze, frightened that he truly meant his words.

"Galactic Shock!" Sailor Galaxia shot a bright ball of light hitting Endymion from the side. Venus then wrapped her chain around him trying to keep him in place. Uranus ran up to Usagi and held her close.

"Are you ok?" Uranus asked. Usagi nodded as Uranus pulled back a little. Galaxia had already contacted Pluto to pick them up. They couldn't hold Endymion as negative energy swirled all around his form, his eyes burning red with anger.

"And the babies?" Uranus asked, not realising how loud she spoke. Usagi nodded before she felt a pair of eyes burning into her own. Endymion had frozen, his attacks stopping immediately. Usagi looked at him, sadness in her heart as she had come to the decision that maybe she couldn't save him. He didn't love her anymore and she really didn't want to be in a world where she wasn't with him. Endymion's eyes flashed blue just for a moment but soon that was gone when Pluto teleported herself into the confined room and then teleported them all out. Once released from the chain, Endymion got up, looking at the spot Usagi had just been.

She was pregnant…. that explained the two souls he could feel. He had a link with them which could mean only one thing. As this realisation started to take route in his mind, the Generals rushed in to inform Endymion of what he already knew, the Senshi had escaped. Queen Beryl would not be happy with this at all but right now, Prince Endymion didn't care. Was he really going to kill her? Could he kill her now knowing that she was carrying his children? His red eyes landed on his generals and they saw something that frightened them. He looked as if he were seething inside and was about to explode but nothing came out. Instead, an eerily silence took over his form as he stood up. He was thinking where she would go, how long until she was due to give birth? Two souls, did that mean twins? But he was certain that the Queens of the Moon could only have one heir, Princess Serenity had no siblings but he wasn't going to pretend he knew the ins and outs of the Moon Dynasty if there even was one. His parents had never mentioned another Queen before Queen Serenity, nor a goddess like her. The Moon….that was it, that was where she would go to give birth, the very place she was powerful enough to block them all. He inwardly cursed but then smirked. She wouldn't be able to hold out for long. She would give birth and would be too weak to defend herself. He would have to take her and the children away and protect them. He mentally sneered; he would actually have to protect the very person Beryl wanted to kill. His generals looked at him wondering what was going through his mind. There was no doubt in his mind; he would have to tell his generals. How they would react he didn't care, they were under his command and would do as he asked. Besides, he knew they didn't trust Beryl; it didn't matter if she merged with Meteria. World domination was about to happen and he would not let anything get in his way. He would imprison Usagi in a prison of his own making. If it meant keeping the generals appeased, he would also have the Senshi captured and each one could take whichever Senshi they wanted, was this not the spoils of war? Helios approached his Prince, his look deranged but still, there was softness there.

"I have something to inform you all, there has been a change in our plans" Endymion started. Helios nodded as well as the generals. Motoki then appeared looking about wildly. The negative energy swirled all around them as they stood in that confined room, anticipation in the air Endymion smiled a small smile as he took a confident stance.

"It concerns the Moon Princess and the Senshi" Endymion started. Now he had their full attention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Finally got chapter twelve up. Hope you guys like this chapter, we get to meet Usagi's children :-)

TropicalRemix: Thank you for your review, this chapter will tell you about the children Usagi has. Endymion does still have a bit of Mamoru in him :-)

Jakeros: I really made Endymion bad in this but trust me, he gets better towards the end. He's just had a lot of disappointments not meeting Usagi the way he was meant to. Thank you for your review and continued support :-)

Guest -Ysheild - Endymion does love Usagi deep down, he has a lot of conflicting emotions as he is struggling with the side that truly loves her and the evil put in him by Metalia. Thank you for your review :-)

I am going to be editing chapter thirteen, the story is getting ready to come to its end, I think I did about sixteen chapters...but there is an epilogue

Have a good week guys :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

She would never get bored with looking up towards the stars. They shone regardless of what was going on the other planets. Unconcerned with the encroaching darkness that threatened to consume them all the stars light touched everything. The stars left a feeling of hope and if you found yourself in the country side, away from all the artificial lights of the cities, you could see them all and those little balls of light left you feeling calm and at peace. No, Galaxia would never get bored with looking up towards the skies just to gaze at the stars.

Pluto had returned with Usagi, Venus, Uranus and Galaxia about an hour ago. Whilst they were away, the Inner Senshi had to get reacquainted with the Moon Kingdom. Thankfully for them, Luna and Artemis were on hand to help them. Sailor Mercury and Neptune both went into the command centre were the Moon Kingdoms computers were. Mercury instantly felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over her. All the computers were from the planet Mercury, gifted from the Mercurians. She touched the various buttons and images of her planet Mercury came to mind. The cold air that during some seasons would warm up. The beauty of the ice and snow when it was cold and the bright blue waters when the ice melted for a time as the sun shone on the planet. Strangely enough, not all Mercurians had blue hair, just the royal family mainly. Some of the Mercurians had blonde hair, green hair and some even had mousy brown hair. But those from the royal family or those with special powers had blue hair. It was their signature hairstyle, their birth right from the planet.

Neptune looked over the computers, finding the button that would put up a forcefield around the palace, just in case their enemy managed to break through the Moon's first line of defence which was highly likely as Usagi was feeling very weak. The Silver Crystal was concentrating on looking after the children she carried. Usagi had never been in such a vulnerable state and this scared Neptune. Neptune recognised some of the technology as they were similar to what was on the planet Neptune. Although Neptune was known for their waters and greenery, they were also technologically advanced although, possibly not as advanced as Mercury and Pluto and not to the level the Moon Kingdom had gotten to through various gifts from the other planets. Still, Neptune had great technology. Neptune was more known for musical instruments and their control of the waters. It was something they prided themselves on.

"I think that should do it" Mercury said as she scanned the computers one more time.

"I don't think they will attack us yet, they still need to subjugate the rest of Earth" Neptune said in a hopeful tone even though the very thought of earth being enslaved was Mercury's look told a different story.

"I am sorry Neptune but…with the Golden Crystal in Prince Endymion's hands as well as Helios and now Beryl merging with Queen Meteria…Earth will fall and quickly I believe" Mercury gave her analysis. Neptune nodded, she already knew that but none of them was good at this, keeping hope alive. Only their Hime could do that and right now even she can't be feeling hopeful, could she?

They stayed on the Moon for six months, watching helplessly as Earth was fully conquered. Reika and Motoki's sister had been captured and imprisoned along with the other rebels. It was suggested there would be public executions. The Senshi did go to earth quietly, unseen and unheard in twos to go unnoticed. But the situation was dire, that was clear and their Hime was due to give birth anytime now.

"Two…. I just can't believe it; the consensus was that the Moon Queen could only have one child?" Uranus said still disbelievingly.

"I have the ability to see multiple timelines to our own, there is a few where she has more than one child. Usagi is different and we don't know much about the previous Moon Queens. We only know what Queen Serenity told us, Cronus will not show me much more about the Moon Kingdom's past" Pluto admitted. Uranus folded her arms and nodded. She knew Pluto was right but she was still doubtful about it all. She thought it would only be Chibiusa and that would be it but that was not to be the case. From what Pluto had said, Usagi could have more than just the two…now that was strange.

What worried Uranus more was the fact that Prince Endymion had not tried to come after them. Surely, he knew she was pregnant with his children? What was he planning?

"Pluto, Endymion knows Usa-chan is pregnant, why hasn't he tried anything yet? Uranus asked. Pluto went silent for a moment. Her eyes looked off into the distance, as if she were no longer on the Moon with all of them. It was as if time had spirited her away from them all. After a few minutes, Pluto's eyes cleared and she didn't look too happy.

"He hasn't forgotten, he has noticed the shield is up. My guess is if he tried to attack the Moon then Beryl will catch on. He is biding his time. I suggest we find another place to stay before he launches his attack. He has grown immensely in power, it's frightening…. I no longer recognise him so I can't imagine how our Hime feels" Pluto said in a sad tone. Uranus sighed, roughing up her hair.

"When did our lives turn into chaos like this?!" Uranus said frustrated with their situation.

"We can only try and salvage what is left, let's concentrate on that and see what happens. I believe in our Hime and I am sure once she is ready she will save us all" Pluto said confidently.

"I agree, we must believe in Princess Serenity and fight for her, she needs us and we really do need her" Galaxia said as she approached Uranus and Pluto. Uranus was still unsure about trusting Galaxia but for now she would go with it, she would just keep an eye on Galaxia. Although they say time passing can ease pain, it hadn't been a great deal of time for Uranus when they had been killed by Galaxia. But that timeline no longer existed so should she hold onto such anger? Galaxia didn't know about the previous timeline so as far as she was concerned she hadn't done anything wrong. All this knowledge they had and yet did what they know of their original timeline matter anymore?

"I hate all of this. I just want to go back to what we had before" Uranus admitted. Pluto looked at Uranus and then looked at Galaxia. Thankfully, Uranus's words were too cryptic to know the true meaning behind her words. Also, Galaxia was busy looking back towards the palace, her mind on other things.

"I know but we must make this work, it can work Uranus, trust me" Pluto said quietly as Galaxia turned her attention back towards Uranus and Pluto.

"Serenity will give birth soon, we should start preparing" Galaxia stated. Pluto nodded in agreement.

"There are larger rooms within the palace but I think she should go within her mother's quarters. It's big enough to look after Serenity and the children" Pluto suggested.

"I wonder if her majesty left any clothes…wait the Moon Kingdom fell and has only been revived following the appearance of our Hime…there might not be any clothes, right?" Galaxia said, genuinely confused with her own words and thoughts. She thought she made sense.

"There are clothes, I checked" Galaxia spun around and smiled when she saw Usagi appear, now looking as if she were to give birth any minute.

"Maybe we could get a cot somehow" Uranus asked. Pluto smiled a little as an idea came to mind.

"It's a good thing I can time travel and go to alternate universes then" Pluto said. Uranus and Galaxia looked at each other then they looked at Usagi who looked as though she understood Pluto's words. Uranus and Galaxia then both shrugged their shoulders.

"I am not even going to ask" Uranus said before walking away to find Neptune.

The excitement started to take over the anxiety as Usagi started to feel the birth pangs. Once she went inside her mother's rooms, Mercury and Neptune fully took over with Pluto. Mars and Venus wanted to stay just outside the rooms in case they were needed. This left Uranus, Jupiter and Galaxia to walk about the palace keeping guard, just in case. Galaxia had already gone out searching and she truly believed staying within Kinmoku would be the best option. Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights had enough energy to shield them for a time and Pluto was capable of keeping the Senshi hidden. The only other option was to head into an alternative timeline or a completely different universe, Pluto had thought of this.

"What about our planets?" Mars had asked.

"No, our own planets will be the exact places Prince Endymion will come looking if he doesn't find us on the Moon" Pluto said. Mars sighed, agreeing with Pluto on the matter.

"Let's think about it later, our Hime is about to give birth and she won't be able to travel for a while" Venus stated, unable to keep down the excitement of welcoming the little bundles of joy.

Saturn for her part was filled with joy at the prospect of Chibiusa being born. She had been bitterly disappointed when she had been told their timeline had been replaced. But now there was the real prospect that Small Lady would still be born, that might be even two Small Ladies! Smiling quietly to herself, Pluto knew that look. Pluto didn't want to admit it but she was also hopeful of seeing Chibiusa again. Her heart had literally shattered when she was left with the very real chance of Small Lady never being born but fate had ensured that some resemblance of the time stream they had lost still came about. That also meant that Crystal Tokyo may still come about, just different. Besides, the amount of times Chibiusa kept coming back to the past, it was highly likely her interference had changed the future. They didn't face that now; they were at the cusp of their future. It was all within their grasp but Pluto knew it could all be taken away. That was why a contingency plan had to be put in place. Just in case. She had already thought of one. They didn't know if they would all survive but their prime responsibility was to ensure the protection of their Hime. Her life must be preserved, never again would they suffer failure to protect their royals like during the fall of Silver Millennium. No, Pluto didn't want that, not again.

She had found an alternate world that didn't have a Moon Princess or Queen, these universes needed one so Serenity would be received well there. One of the worlds was filled with just humans and two others had powerful beings in them. One world in particular had Pluto's interest but for now she only needed to know of them. She knew she would need to speak with the Senshi about it but her plan was just to inform Galaxia and Saturn. One out of the three of them would go with their Hime to this world if all else failed. She had planned this all on her own.

'I will not fail her, not this time' Pluto kept telling herself.

Hours went by and they were all anticipating the birth of the future rulers of the Moon. Neptune and Mercury were constantly having to tell the rest of the Senshi to be patient. The twins were coming. After another few hours, Neptune came out, tears in her eyes and the hugest smile ever.

"They're here…. they're finally here!" Neptune cried out in joy. Mars and Venus instantly contacted Uranus and Galaxia whilst Pluto and Mercury were checking over Usagi. Usagi was tired, it had been a long labour and apparently not a leisurely ride, even with all the technology they had at hand. The stress of Endymion not being there had taken its toll on Usagi. Usagi held both her children, a boy and a girl. Saturn beamed at the young pink haired girl who Usagi had instantly named after herself. Usagi, a little perspired, looked at her son. She had a son! How the hell did that happen? She thought the Queens of the Moon could only have daughters.

"I don't know what to call him…" Usagi admitted as she allowed Pluto to hold Chibiusa. Usagi brought her son closer to her and smiled warmly down at him. He was a welcomed surprise. He wasn't crying but rather he seemed calm.

"He reminds me of a little Mamoru and I don't mean that because he has black hair" Usagi said before she started cooing at him. The rest of the Senshi were unsure about this development. What did it mean? Would this have any ramifications on them all?

"Kazuki…I think I'll name him Kazuki, it relates to hope and harmony" Usagi suggested, looking at the others.

"Hmmm he does look like a Kazuki…." Uranus said, looking at the little boy. Saturn agreed and soon everyone had decided that would be the name of the little moon boy, Chiba Kazuki.

Soon, Mars was holding Kazuki, baby talking which freaked nearly everyone out except Usagi. Fresh tears started to fall from Usagi's eyes but she remained silent. She just so wished Mamoru had been there. No, this wasn't the future they had expected. Usagi had always believed that Chibiusa was going to be her single child even though she desired more than one. This was a blessing. She was so happy but also so sad at the same time.

'Oh Mamo-chan…' Usagi said to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

Galaxia had started to feel uncomfortable as she stepped outside. She had been having strange feelings of dread creeping up on her. Her fears being realised as she looked up towards the planet her hime loved so much. Earth normally was a really beautiful planet to behold. There was no planet in the entire universe that could eclipse the beauty earth held. Nowhere could be found a people that loved as hard and hoped for so much than humans. Her heart sank as she saw the spreading darkness covering the planet. Surely now most of the human population had been completely brainwashed, forced into obeying Queen Beryl. Was Beryl and Prince Endymion married yet? She had hoped not, her hime still needed hope that she could save him.

"He will come soon" Pluto said, standing next to Galaxia. Galaxia didn't move as Pluto appeared. She had grown accustomed to the ways of the Senshi. In all honesty, she only liked Pluto and Saturn but she was gradually getting to know Uranus. Her entire being was reserved fully for her hime and the Senshi were content in knowing this.

"Do you have a plan?" Galaxia asked, already guessing that Pluto knew exactly what she was talking about. Pluto was silent for a time before sighing.

"Yes…" Pluto said.

"Good, we don't know what the outcome of all this will be. We must make sure Princess Serenity and her children are safe" Galaxia said in a serious tone. Pluto understood, Galaxia always seemed to be on the same wave length as herself.

"Saturn may have to execute this world. The darkness will spread and it will infect the rest of our galaxy" Galaxia added, leaning against a pillar.

"We must leave for Kinmoku as soon as possible, Prince Endymion will come here and I don't know if we'll be strong enough to take him and his generals on" Pluto said quietly. Galaxia closed her eyes and nodded.

"I don't think we can leave as quickly as we'd like, Serenity is tired, really tired…" Galaxia whispered. Pluto agreed, they couldn't leave straight away but somehow, they had to find a way.

 **xxx**

Prince Endymion gazed across the former city of Tokyo. It was his city now as he had crushed all rebellion in a single blow with his immense negative energy. His generals had been ordered to execute anyone who resisted. There would be no more rebellions, never again. He would destroy their hope, stepping on it with his shiny dark boots. The skies were darkening as night was about to descend upon them. The smoke from all the fires still littered the sky but he could see the stars faintly. But it wasn't the stars he was looking for standing at the top of the Sky Tower. No, it was the Moon. For the last few months the Moon hadn't given its full light and this of course had affected the tides. But the last couple of days the moon had shone brightly upon them, forcing everyone to look up in wonder. Endymion didn't need anyone to tell him what was happening. He had felt it, felt the urge and then the final push realising two bright lights had been born, his children.

To say he was angry was an understatement. Yes he had to conquer the earth, it was important and a way to get away from Beryl. But he knew he should have been there at the birth of his children. He didn't even know their gender or anything! He should have been there, to welcome them. He was their father, it didn't matter what situation their parents were in. Fury coursed through his veins as he continued to look up towards the moon. Was she thinking about him? Did she wish he was there?

But he knew he had to kill her to be free of her. Cursing within himself he didn't know how he was going to do it now. She was the mother of his children. They had procreated together; they were parents of future rulers. Then there was the fact that he simply just wanted to be with her, regardless if she was the Princess who had bewitched him.

"When are we to go up there?" Endymion didn't need to turn around as Kunzite appeared beside his dark prince.

"I do not want Beryl to find out what we're going to do, attacking the moon whilst the shield is up is dangerous…but we might be able to break it in a few days, once all of earth is under my domain" Endymion's tone serious as he spoke these words.

"She will not be strong enough to fight Beryl, you could lose her and the children" Kunzite had to say what needed to be said, even if Endymion didn't want to think about it.

"Your Venus as well as the Senshi would also fall, I am sure you are aware of this" Endymion snapped back effortlessly, Kunzite smirked a little but didn't add anything more.

"We need to capture them and force Serenity to use the Silver Crystal on Beryl. With both the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal, we can take Beryl down. Then we will imprison the Senshi and the Moon Princess. The Silver Crystal is too valuable to simply leave in her hands" Endymion added, an evil plot already formed in his mind. Kunzite agreed, they needed to have the Silver Crystal to take the entire galaxy.

"I can feel them" Endymion said, more softly as his eyes took on a less harsh hue of red. Kunzite' eyes also grew softer, reacting to his Prince's change in emotions.

"You want them with you" Kunzite said knowing the answer already as Endymion nodded.

"I wasn't there for their birth…She was in pain" Endymion admitted. He hated the fact that he could feel Serenity's pain during child birth. It had taken every ounce of strength not to force his way onto the Moon.

"That would not have been pleasant. I am sorry. At least her Senshi were with her and I assume she had a safe birth. We will get them Heika, I know we will" Kunzite said with a hint of optimism. Endymion closed his eyes, smiling genuinely.

"I hope so" Endymion continued to look at the moon, images of Serenity playing on his mind. She would make a good Queen…Hmmm now that was an idea. That would mean he didn't have to kill her, he just needed to infuse enough negative energy in her to make her compliant. But doing this would be impossible, everyone else may succumb to darkness but Queen Serenity of the past never did and he doubted her daughter would either. Damn it!

"There is not many parts of the earth that is left untouched, finish the job and then we make haste for the Moon. I believe the Senshi will try to move Serenity out of my reach by themselves, let's not give them any more time" Endymion ordered, his eyes flashing an intense red once more. Kunzite bowed and instantly vanished, returning to the rest of the generals as well as Motoki and Helios.

"I will have you Princess, I will have all of you" Endymion said wickedly. He pulled at their link to each other. The barrier wasn't strong enough to break that and he made sure Serenity was aware of his intentions. He couldn't enter her dreams but their link was enough. They were tied to each other, soul bound, their fates interlaced.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Chapter Thirteen finally up and about three chapters left I think :-) Thank you to all those who are reading this story and supporting it, I am really grateful for it.

Jakeros: Thank you for your continued support, hopefully the other stories I am planning will take form. I liked the idea of Mars doing baby talk with the baby, I could see her turning into mush over a cute baby as well as Makoto :-)

Guest: Thank you for your review :-)

Editing chapter fourteen which should be up soon.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

A few days past and the babies born eyes were alert to anything moving. No matter how hard any of them tried, they were reduced to mush whenever they came into contact with the twins.

"They're just so damn cute" Galaxia said, holding Kazuki for the first time and smiling down at him. Usagi was still weak but Pluto had deemed her fit enough to leave the Moon and travel to Kinmoku. Venus and Jupiter both argued that their hime needed to rest more.

"Jeez she's just given birth to twins!" Venus snapped.

"We'll handle Endymion" Jupiter added, unsure of her own words when she took time to think about them. Pluto had quirked an eyebrow appraisingly before making it clear that it was not up for discussion at all.

"Pluto is right Venus, we need to move sooner rather than later, I am sure Endymion will be here soon" Mars said, worry laced in her voice.

"I am not risking the lives of those children, we must leave and do it now" Neptune said adamantly, her mind on Small Lady and the little Kazuki. Kazuki had grown on all of them with his seemingly quiet disposition and sweet nature. Small Lady was going to be the loud one clearly, just like her mother.

A sudden banging noise followed by gusts of wind interrupted them as Mercury came rushing into the side room the Senshi had occupied to have their meeting. Her chest was heaving up and down as tears were clearly evident in her eyes. Pluto felt her heart sink, they were too late. He was here.

"Get Serenity and the twins ready, Pluto will take them to Kinmoku, I will hold off Endymion" Galaxia said bravely, holding onto her new transformation pen that had been given to her by Princess Serenity. Pluto nodded, instantly leaving the room.

"You go with her Mercury and Neptune, you both know how to handle any complications if there are any" Uranus said, her gaze firm even after Neptune hesitated, but that hesitation was only for a second as she sprinted into action.

Galaxia, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Uranus and Saturn all looked at each other. Galaixia had held out her transformation pen, surprising them as she had already been transformed.

"Remember who gave these out to us, who gave us a purpose and a reason to fight. Princess Serenity needs our protection and we are her only defence. We have a duty to fulfil. Endymion must not reach Princess Serenity, is that clear?" Galaxia asked in a strong tone. They all nodded, Venus then turned to Mars and Jupiter.

"You heard her; we must work together on this. Block Endymion and his Generals every damn step of the way, even if it means our lives, understood?" Venus asked, receiving an affirmative from her comrades.

"Oh, it will mean your lives…." Venus spun around to see Kunzite staring down at her, smirking as he lifted his right hand in front of him and shot out a massive energy ball. Saturn stepped in front, holding her glaive in front of her.

"SILENCE WALL!" She cried out, blocking the attack thus allowing Jupiter to step aside and run at speed towards Kunzite, baring her fists filled with electricity. Nephrite had managed to rush forwards, blocking Jupiter with a shield. She had hit it pretty hard and he was surprised that his shield had shattered. Her green eyes, filled with pain, anger and desperation rooted him on the spot.

"Damn you Nephrite…YOU traitor!" Jupiter shouted as she kicked at him. He grabbed her leg but had to duck as she pivoted and side kicked him. The two former lovers now engaged in a battle of their own, Mars singed half of Kunzite's right shoulder. The fabric was still burning as he shot an energy ball towards Mars, only for it to be blocked by Saturn again.

Galaxia then held up a golden staff, another gift from Princess Serenity. Galaxia could remember clearly when she had been given them. It was whilst they were leaving the palace of Nehelenia. Her hime had pulled her aside and told her that she was not just part of the Senshi but also part of a family. Galaxia deserved just as much as her Senshi to be gifted with powers beyond what she had originally. Her staff had been the second item given to her after her transformation pen. The staff was long, medium in width and golden. It had a sphere at the top with a gap to hold her sapphire crystal.

"GALACTIC WIDE PRESSURE!" Galaxia called out. A bright dense glow of light shot out, pushing Kunzite and Nephrite back, blasting through the walls so they could take the battle outside. She was worried they hadn't seen the others yet. Uranus eyed the staff and nodded as she sped ahead with her space sword. Helios looked down towards Kunzite and Nephrite who were both still winded from such an attack. Helios then looked at Galaxia and quirked an eyebrow.

"She's one of the new ones isn't she?" Motoki asked smirking evilly.

"She had been recently gifted as well, that staff is powerful" Helios added as his figure started to turn transparent.

"Make it painful" Motoki intoned as Helios disappeared, only to reappear behind Saturn. He snaked his arms around her waist and then engulfed her in a dark purple cloud. It puffed and whirled all around her. Uranus couldn't see within the cloud but the desperate cries made Uranus attack. She ran into the cloud only to find she had run straight through it.

"What the hell?" Uranus wondered as she turned around, only to see Helios thrown Saturn's limp body to the ground.

"What was that?" Venus asked.

"He is meant to be the Priest of Earth. His powers would only be second to that of the Prince" Galaxia answered as Prince Endymion finally showed with Jadeite and Zoisite. Uranus couldn't believe her eyes. It was still clearly Endymion but his hair…and his eyes! He had also grown muscles and seemed a little taller. This was no longer Prince Endymion standing before them; this was the beginning of the dark King Endymion rising.

"You won't stand in my way Senshi" Endymion said darkly. Galaxia gripped her staff tightly, her gaze firm and steady.

"I think you'll find we will" Galaxia levelled back. Endymion placed his menacing red eyes on Galaxia and for the first time in her life, she felt a shiver run down her spine. He radiated power, an immense frightening power. Endymion stood forward, closing his eyes. a sudden flare of negative energy came off him and headed towards the Senshi. With Saturn down, it fell to Galaxia to put up a shield. When the dark force hit her golden shield, some of it still managed to seep through. Venus felt the pressure of it, her knees buckling as Jupiter held her up.

"He's so powerful now" Jupiter said. Uranus didn't want to admit it, but they were right. Uranus had never thought Prince Endymion powerful, not the one she had known in their own timeline, but this Endymion was not to be reckoned with.

"I can feel her, keep them busy" Endymion ordered as he begun to leave.

"Hey, wait right there!" Galaxia shouted as she put down the shield, she was about to chase after him, but Motoki slashed his sword downwards, sending an energy blast hitting Galaxia into a column.

"How rude, I am still here you know" Motoki said, mischief evident in his voice.

"Is here the right spot?" Mercury asked, noticing they were on the left-hand side of the moon, the real far side none of them had ever been too. Looking outwards, there was nothing but stars.

"Yes, the planet Kinmoku is in this direction, are we all ready?" Pluto asked. Neptune was holding onto Small Lady whilst Usagi held onto Kazuki. Taking a deep breath, Pluto held out her garnet rod. Focussing her energy, she prepared to use her garnet ball when suddenly; she had been electrocuted all over her body with black lightening. Succumbing to the indescribable pain, she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Pluto!" Usagi called out, making Kazuki stir feeling his mother's distress.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Mercury called out, creating a dense fog. She had held onto Usagi and Neptune.

"Prince Endymion is here, we must hide, there is an entrance that leads towards a tunnel there" Luna said. Artemis had already ran towards it so they could see him. Neptune, Usagi and Luna all went towards it but then Usagi noticed Mercury wasn't with them.

"I have to slow him down, go!" Mercury called out. Usagi was about to call out again but she was pulled in by Neptune.

Once she knew they were gone, she allowed her mist to loosen in thickness. Once cleared, she saw Endymion standing there, looking directly at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"If Zoisite wasn't so struck by you I would kill you. Luckily for you Mercury, the Senshi remaining alive is part of our plan" Endymion said, knowing Mercury's curiosity would get the better of her. In that way, she and Zoisite were exactly the same

"What do you mean by that?" Mercury asked, still keeping her battle stance. Endymion chuckled darkly.

"I suppose that tunnel leads towards the Shrine of Serenity?" Endymion asked, changing topic. Mercury was shocked by how he would know such a thing.

"You forget, Princess Serenity and I were lovers, she told me a lot of interesting things about this place, information I can now use against her" Endymion said. Mercury didn't like his answer, so she used her aqua mist again to gain the footing. What she hadn't expected was to hear an impatient sigh of Endymion.

"Honestly, do you expect me not to see through your silly little fog?" Mercury was stumped as to how he could say such a thing when only she should be able to see though her mists. Endymion had thrown three dark black energy balls which encircled her. She looked at them as they continued to spin.

"Although I won't kill you, that doesn't mean I can't cause you pain" Endymion said as he started to walk away. Mercury was about to attack when the three balls stopped spinning and then exploded all around her, lifting her off the ground before she came crashing back down with a thud.

Jupiter held her ground even after Nephrite had landed a punch to her lower back. She spat out blood as she punched Nephrite in the face. The two squared off against each other in an intense fight. Helios had kept out of the fight after having taken down Saturn who he had viewed as the real threat. Galaxia sparred with Motoki whilst Uranus was dealing with Zoisite.

"Damn smart ass!" Uranus shouted. Zoisite was clever in his attacks. All his attacks whilst few had been direct and impactful. She had to respect his tactics. Mars and Jadeite had come to blows, both unleashing and giving into their deepest passions and anger. Mars had managed to burn Jadeite's shoulder and she had landed a few kicks to his stomach and legs. Jadeite had delivered very few, instead, choosing to mock her, making her more angry and reckless.

"I know you've always wanted this Mars, having me all to yourself because your love is selfish right?" Jadeite said as he dodged a flaming arrow.

"SHUT UP!" Mars screamed as tears fell down her face "I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE WHEN YOU WERE STILL THE MAN I LOVED" Mars yelled as her next arrow scrapped his other shoulder. He smirked at her. She looked tired, exactly what he had wanted.

"You know my love is selfish as well, I will consume you Mars. I will extinguish those flames and make you mine" Jadeite said as he unleashed a huge bluish fire ball and hurled it towards Mars. She had been distracted by his declaration and didn't have time to get out of the way. The ball hit her straight on with the sheer force throwing her down towards the ground. Lying on her back, her vision had become blurry, but she could hear the deep chuckling of Jadeite as he bent down towards her.

"It's time to rest now my little firebird" Jadeite said as Mar's fell unconscious.

Venus had been grateful that the holy sword of the Moon was still within her grasps. As leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi, she was the only one apart from her Princess that could use it. Kunzite was an expert swordsman and even more powerful with the amount of dark energy he had within him.

"Where's you stupid Queen? Shouldn't you be kissing her feet?!" Venus mocked. Kunzite smirked at her as they continued to clash swords.

"You were always good with trash talk weren't you Venus, your trash talk is almost as good as your more intimate words" Kunzite said, making Venus blush as she swung down her sword.

"Sadly, for you, you'll never hear those intimate words again" Venus spat out.

"Oh really…Let me let you into a little secret, shall I?" Kunzite said in a velvety tone. Venus summoned her Love-Me Chain and slashed out at Kunzite.

"When we're finished here, I will take you back to the Dark Kingdom and I will break you. I will mould you into my perfect little toy where all you will say will be intimate words to me" Kunzite said smirking as he grabbed her chain, pulled harshly forcing Venus to fall flat on her face. He then slashed his sword forwards where a bright white light zipped forwards, hitting Venus as she raised her head to look up. The power of the attack lifted her up and threw her backwards. This attack in turn had distracted Jupiter enough for Nephrite to hurl a dark energy blast, shooting towards Jupiter and forcing her into a wall.

Looking at the fallen Senshi, only Uranus and herself stood. She had to get to her hime and she needed Uranus with her. Galaxia slammed her staff onto Motoki's shoulder and then she slammed it on his head and then kicked him away from her. She then spun on her heel and unleashed a harsh blast that hit Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite blasting them away. Helios looked on darkly as he started to turn transparent, but Uranus grabbed him allowing Galaxia to slam her staff into his stomach. Uranus then banged her elbow into his lower back.

"Serenity is heading towards the Shrine, I can feel her energy, something must have gone wrong, we must hurry!" Galaxia shouted as she sped back towards the palace. Uranus followed in hot pursuit, only momentarily looking back towards Jupiter, Venus and Mars. They would go back to them; she could still feel their life forces.

Uranus was spurned on when she thought about Neptune. What had happened for them to backtrack from their plans? Then she remembered, Endymion had got away, and they knew how powerful he was. They kept running down the hallway before taking a sharp left. None of them had time to gaze at the beauty of the architecture of the place. It was a shame and Uranus promised herself she would take the time to fully explore the palace, like she had always wanted to in the past. They reached a set of huge white doors with glass door knobs. Galaxia gently opened it revealing an enormous statue of Selene, standing tall and holding her arms out. She had a crescent crown on her head and she was dressed in a long, flowing white gown. Her hair was also long and wavy the whole statue made out of crystal. The statue was standing at the centre of a lovely pond created within the shrine and sat down was Usagi holding Kazuki whilst Neptune held onto Small Lady.

"What happened?" Uranus asked as she ran up towards Neptune. Luna and Artemis were next to Usagi.

"Endymion…..He hit Pluto and Mercury was holding him off but I don't know for how long" Neptune admitted.

"Not long really, although she did try" his voice carried across the room as Galaxia stood in front of Usagi. Endymion looked at all of them gaging how he was going to attack. His children were there and there was no way he would allow any harm to come to them.

"GALACTIC WIDE PRESSURE!" Galaxia called out, the blast seeming to hit Endymion. Endymion had already created a force field and he had blocked the attack easily. Uranus then ran towards him, holding out her sword. Endymion quirked an eyebrow before shooting out a dark energy cloud that engulfed Uranus. once the cloud dispersed, Uranus was on the ground unconscious. She had not screamed or anything but Neptune noted she looked pale. Galaxia held her ground as she steadied her staff. Endymion smirked as he slowly advanced upon them, his dark aura filling the room.

"Do you remember all those years ago during the Silver Millennium Serenity, when we had just finished our passionate embrace…you told me about the sanctity of this place. Seems like now I shall destroy it" Endymion said darkly. Galaxia knew he was charging up his attack. She didn't care, she was prepared to take it all on if it meant protecting her hime.

"I want my children Serenity and I will have them as well as you. Give up now and we can leave here quietly" Endymion said in a silky voice.

"No…I must protect Small Lady and Kazuki" Usagi said as tears fell down her eyes. Endymion stopped.

"Kazuki?...I have a son?" Endymion's eyes flashed blue a little, just a little "And a daughter…" for the first time his eyes fell onto the little bundle in Neptune's arms and then Usagi's. Suddenly, a wave of possessiveness took over as his dark aura shot out hitting Galaxia fully and rendering her unconscious. Endymion's eyes returned to being red as he readied another attack.

"You will come with me Princess" Endymion ordered. Usagi called upon the Silver Crystal to put up a shield but then there was no need. Both Neptune and Usagi with the children were put into a dark forcefield and then teleported away. Endymion shouted out in anger as he watched Usagi disappear with his children. Who the hell had enough power to do that!

"Endymion, report back immediately!" the voice of Beryl seeped into his head. He narrowed his eyes. Well, at least he had most of the Senshi to take back as prisoners. He was sure Serenity would come back for her friends.

Usagi opened her eyes and found they were in a dark room. It was a large room with nothing in it. Kazuki stirred in her arms as Usagi adjusted her footing. She then saw Pluto barely standing.

"I am sorry Hime, I was unable to stop him…he's so powerful" Pluto said breathlessly.

"Where are we?" Neptune asked as she checked on Small Lady.

"We're in the dark side of the Moon, at the centre where Nehelenia stayed until she emerged, we're safe here for now but we must prepare for the war, Meteria is about to unleash her power out towards the galaxy" Pluto said as she finally fell on her knees. Usagi nodded as she walked up towards Pluto.

"You did all you could, it is now my turn to set things right" Usagi said cryptically before Pluto lost consciousness again. Neptune looked at Usagi questioningly. Usagi used the power of the silver crystal and transformed the room into a comfortable study with chairs.

"I always wondered how I created such a palace as the crystal palace we saw in the future, now I realise it is because of my desires, my will…that was always the key to all of this" Usagi said as she gazed down towards Kazuki.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked as she stood next to Usagi.

"My mother always said that the Silver Crystal deepened upon my heart…that has always been the point and for some reason I kept forgetting, kept missing the point but I understand now, I really do mother…" Usagi turned around and smiled warmly. Neptune followed her hime's gaze and was surprised to see the hologram of the former Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity slowly approached them both, her eyes on Kazuki and Small Lady. Usagi could feel the warmth and yet the confusion in them. Kazuki was strange, an enigma that couldn't be explained or understood. Usagi could feel the silver crystal was calling out to her now, telling her to save the planet she loved, to save her friends and the men they loved. To save Motoki and Helios as well as the man she loved. The galaxy needed her, and she knew deep down she had to stand up and fight, no matter if her life would be lost in the process.

"It seems you finally understand the Silver Crystal my daughter. Its will becomes your will and yet, you are so different to us all. The Silver Crystal depends upon your heart not because it had lent itself but because it had merged with your heart. Its strength comes from your will to do what is right and to protect those you love. It will be the most powerful force in the universe because of you my daughter. You are more than just the Queen of the Moon; your path will go beyond that…" Queen Serenity said. Usagi nodded but she was unprepared for what her mother was about to say next. What the Queen was about to say next would change not only the battle but also Usagi's life course.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Two chapters left and a small epilogue and then that's it, the story is finally soon coming to an end. I am hoping to get the remaining chapters up quickly and then if I can update Silver and Gold Beginnings two, I will take a break away whilst I re-think my stories. Thank you all for supporting this story so far :-)

TropicalRemix-Thank you for your review :-) Usagi's last battle is in the next chapter.

Jakeros: Just to add as I don't think I mentioned, Heika is Prince in Japanese I think from what I researched anyway, I also heard it used in the Heroic Legend of Arslan anime as well.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Neptune blinked twice, unsure she had heard correctly. Embracing darkness? Usagi had turned glassy eyed at the revelations from her mother. But these truths would set Usagi free and yet, they would bind her forever.

"I am sorry your majesty, please forgive me, but you are aware of the timeline changing?" Neptune asked to which Queen Serenity nodded.

"I felt the shifts" Queen Serenity said keeping a small smile and her soft eyes on her daughter. Neptune, still holding onto Small Lady looked at her hime and then back towards the dead Queen. This couldn't be right, it just couldn't be. Why would Queen Serenity ask such a thing of her soft natured daughter?

"I don't know if I can mother…." Usagi started.

"You are able Serenity. It has always been you. I knew from the moment you were born that you were different. You can embrace all things whereas I couldn't. My powers were limited to what the Silver Crystal allowed me to do. You have more strength then I did" Queen Serenity said.

"But my strength has always come from my friends' mother, I have never been able to do it alone" Usagi added. Queen Serenity shook her head.

"Your love for them was your motivation, you were always the last one standing through it all and I believe this will forever be the pattern of your life. That is why the Silver Crystal has chosen you. Your soul and that of the Silver Crystal have merged into one. You will gain more powers than myself Serenity but in order to fulfil your potential, you must do what I could not. You must embrace not only the light, but also the darkness" Queen Serenity reiterated again.

Usagi sighed deeply, there it was again. The point her mother had tried to make. In order for Usagi to win this battle, she had to fully control the light but also embrace the darkness, the very darkness her mother had cast off creating Nehelenia. Could Usagi really allow herself to delve into that type of world? The dark was where Chaos resided, how could she use the same powers as Chaos? It went against her very nature.

"There will be decisions you will have to make in the future Serenity, decisions that will require you to execute judgement that goes against your values but you must think of the overall picture of things. No-one else will have the ability to have the foresight you will have, the understanding of matters beyond that of your Senshi. How did you imagine I survived so long as Queen? I may not have been able to use darkness but I had to understand it and understand the powers behind it. You will need to go that step further; I believe you have more of an understanding of our heritage now, the original Queen of the Moon Selene who inhabited my body. I don't know what will happen to you my daughter but there are mysterious things happening all around you, you must be alert to them" Queen Serenity said in a serious tone. Usagi nodded, not fully understanding but knowing that her mother's words were very important.

"How can I embrace darkness?" Usagi asked.

"Embracing it doesn't mean accepting the evil of it, you may not even have to use it. Darkness has many facets to it. The skies are referred to as the dark skies or it can cover you in darkness if you don't have any light to show you the way. Darkness refers to night. Day and Night follow hand in hand. Chaos is the evil side of the darkness, the side you must never succumb to, the side you will forever have to fight. But you can use the darkness, allow it to help you. The time will come when you will understand my words. Serenity, all I want you to remember is this, the Silver Crystal really does depend upon your heart. It always has and now you know why. And never forget the love of your friends and family. Protect your children and guide them well. And lastly, always be prepared as Chaos will always be behind you" Queen Serenity started to disappear, her words whirling around in Usagi's mind.

 **During the Silver Millennium on the Moon**

Queen Serenity stood tall and proud, her head held high as she looked at her nemesis, the self-proclaimed Queen of Darkness Queen Nehellenia. They stood within the vast expanse of the throne room, Queen Serenity banishing all palace guards.

"I thought I cast you away, why are you still here?" Queen's Serenity's cold voice rang, echoing against the white walls. Queen Nehellenia smirked, almost gloatingly.

"You know you can never get rid of me Queen of the Light or have you forgotten so easily?" Nehellenia said smoothly as she stood just as proud as her counterpart.

"There is no place for you here Nehellenia" Queen Serenity said, keeping her voice even. She had never liked Queen Nehelenia because she knew where Nehellenia had come from. This woman was more or less a mirror image of herself, the darkness she had tried so hard to run away from.

"You know, we should really try to get along because I am apart of you. The light always needs the darkness and the darkness always craves the light. It really shouldn't be so difficult" Nehellenia said easily, encircling Queen Serenity "I mean, you can't always win with the light, can you? Not when real darkness comes and stands up against you. You don't have to become darkness, just embrace it for what it is, the night that follows after the light" Nehellenia said stopping when Queen Serenity placed a piercing look.

"You are evil" Queen Serenity stated. Nehellenia smirked again.

"Am I? Am I really?" Nehellenia questioned. Queen Serenity hesitated, she didn't have the answer to that but she knew that she couldn't work or help an enemy.

"Be gone and never come back!" Queen Serenity said as calmly as she could but the anger was still laced in her words. Queen Nehellenia almost looked disappointed as she sighed.

"There will come a time when you will need me and the darkness I hold. I just hope you do not forfeit your life before you realise that truth" and with that Nehellenia disappeared, hiding within the deep depths of the Moon unknown to Queen Serenity who had let go of the darkness, therefore she couldn't locate it.

 **Back to the Present**

"They've been captured" Usagi had managed to form two cots for her twins to sleep in as Pluto spoke, still groggy from the last fight.

"They must have them in the Negaverse" Neptune suggested to which Pluto nodded. Usagi had remained quiet, her mind drifting towards Luna and Artemis. Somehow along the way she had lost the two felines. Throughout her time with the Inner Senshi she had not spent time with Luna, they weren't as close as they were before. Usagi missed that closeness, but maybe it was a good thing. Usagi was starting to realise that this battle she was about to face was going to be her toughest battle yet.

She knew the facts.

Firstly she knew her enemy; it was Super Beryl, a fusion of Beryl and Queen Meteria into one. Secondly, the whole of earth had been taken over so that meant not only did she have to defeat Beryl but she also had to heal the whole planet. Thirdly she had to cleanse Prince Endymion and his comrades. All this she had to do and yet, had she not only just given birth to twins? She was so tired and weak, how was she supposed to do it all and not forfeit her life? Usagi's blue eyes found Pluto's and the two women seemed to understand one another. Pluto held back her tears, her plan would still stand, there was no way in hell that she would allow her hime to fall.

"We must prepare now" Usagi said, a new sense of strength taking over her. Neptune could hear the regal side of Usagi's voice coming through. She knew deep down it was time. Usagi was transforming into Neo-Queen Serenity.

"She'll never be able to go back…Oh Pluto we've lost so many years to all these battles, all this fighting. All Usagi ever wanted was to be a normal girl but now that will never happen, we might not be able to save Endymion" Neptune said. Pluto nodded. Usagi was becoming Neo-Queen Serenity, she could feel it. The Silver Crystal was transforming Usagi, the time was coming when she would no longer be a Sailor Senshi. No, she would be their Queen.

Sailor Mars was the first to wake up. Although her vision was still blurry, she could make out the outlines of her comrades, all resting up against a dark cold wall.

"Damn it" Mars cursed as she slowly regained her clearer vision. She was laying on her left side and had her hands tied behind her back. She was about to singe them when she realised her hands were tied by something metal. She didn't fancy burning her own hands if that was possible. Slowly and with force she pushed herself into a sitting position, using the wall to stabilise her movements.

"Looks like we're in the Negaverse now" Jupiter whispered out. Mars looked across to see Jupiter leaning against the wall, tied around her arm and waist by a metal chain. Their uniforms were all ripped in various places, signalling the fact that they had just come from battle.

"I don't see Pluto, Neptune or Serenity. They must have escaped" Venus spoke up, her hands tied up behind her back in the same position as Uranus and Galaxia. Sailor Mars looked about the room they were in, there were no windows and it was filthy. Customary of Queen Beryl she assumed.

"We have to get out of here" Mars said as she started to wriggle her wrists.

"How?! These chains feel as if negative energy has been placed on them, can't you feel it?" Venus asked looking over to Sailor Mercury who was left leaning on her knees, her head facing downwards as if she were bowing to someone.

"Give me a minute…I'll blast these things apart" Galaxia said, barely moving her head which was also leaning downwards.

"I've been trying to blast these things for the past half hour, they're weakening" Uranus said, lifting her head up to look towards Saturn. Saturn was still knocked out as well. Galaxia shifted a little before she lifted her own head. There was a soft glow behind her as she closed her eyes.

"This could take a while…" Galaxia said as she tried to focus. Mars nodded. They had to get out of there, something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. She was desperate to get back to her princess as soon as possible. Prince Endymion had clearly gone after her and she couldn't imagine any of them being able to stop him. He had become a powerful force, more powerful than he should have been. She wondered what all this power was actually doing to him and the Generals. To hold all that hatred and anger without knowing why they felt that way. Her mind then turned to Jadeite. She still very much loved him even though she didn't want to. She knew all the Inner Senshi felt that way. It wasn't something they could just switch off. Their feelings were very real and deep rooted.

A fairly quiet knocking sound followed by a clinking sound brought Sailor Mar's mind back to the room. Galaxia was rubbing her wrists as well as Uranus.

"Well, that hurt" Galaxia said with Uranus readily agreeing.

"Now, time to free the rest of you" Galaxia announced, slowly getting up. Mars eyes steeled in determination. She would fight with everything she had to free her princess. They had to save this world, they just had too.

"How are we going to find the others?" Jupiter asked as Uranus released her.

"Let's get out of here first, then we'll be in a better position to work that out" Uranus answered. Galaxia had released Venus and moved over to Mars. Uranus reached Mercury and then Saturn. Both fell to the ground, Mercury starting to move but Saturn still knocked out cold.

"Damn it Helios is powerful to keep her unconscious" Uranus admitted.

"Prince Endymion is worse, believe me" Galaxia said, a coldness and slight fear in her voice. Galaxia's mind then turned to Super Beryl, how was their princess to take on such a force, surrounded by the very generals and prince that took out her senshi so easily.

'It won't happen again' Galaxia said to herself.

Super Beryl had just finished speaking to an army of Youma, all prepared for war. Her words were powerful but they didn't move Prince Endymion's heart. He hated her still and yet, he was still prepared to marry the women and produce an heir. Endymion stood by Beryl's side, his eyes cold and calculating as he looked on at the dark shadowy figures across from him. They were expendable to him but his generals were not. As time had gone by, he had come to not just see them as comrades, but also as friends. They were his confidant's and they followed him without question. He didn't want them to have to obey Beryl but what choice did he have? She had the means to control the world with his power; they needed each other for it to succeed.

'What would the world have been like if I had married Serenity?' Endymion often wondered. His plan's very much involved her. He knew he would have to marry Beryl, but he wouldn't stay married to her. Once an heir was produced, he had planned for her to meet an unexpected violent end. Then he could do as he wished with Serenity, no-one would question him because he would be their king.

These thoughts seemed to settle him for a little until his mind wondered towards his children. He had twins, a girl and a boy and he had no idea where they were. That made him so angry. He had wanted to kill the golden Sailor Senshi left behind but he held himself back. Serenity wouldn't like it and that thought had made him calm about matters. Endymion walked away once the meeting had been finished. He didn't even stop to look at Beryl, her eyes burning into his retreating form. She would have him, that was a certainty. Now they had the Sailor Senshi, she knew that Princess Serenity was out there, still at large. A massive threat hung over her plans. Meteria knew that Serenity was the only thing in their way. They had to find her and destroy her. Meteria craved the Silver Crystal; it had always been that way.

'She will come to us, we have her beloved Senshi' Beryl told herself. It was her only comfort.

"I still cannot locate them" Helios had said, opening his eyes but not moving from his seated position. He sat on the floor in front of a large white wall. All of Endymion's comrades stayed within his section of the Kingdom. His section was very rich looking filled with royal blues, dark warm reds and browns. He had never liked the dark creepy gloomy colours of the Negaverse.

"I don't expect you to find them, they will come to us" Endymion said as he stood next to Zoisite who was leaning against the wall.

"So, we are to go out against the galaxy now…so many unsuspecting planets" Zoisite said in a dark tone. Endymion smirked.

"They will fall into the fold quickly, they cannot stand up to us" Jadeite answered.

"But Serenity can" Motoki reminded not caring for the dark look Endymion threw his way. Just as Endymion was about to say something back, Youma started screaming. The sound of crashing and explosives engulfed them all.

"What the hell!" Jadeite yelled.

"The Senshi…." Prince Endymion said darkly, his eyes flashing a fierce red as his negative aura surrounded him.

"COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter shouted, killing fifteen small Youma in her way.

"MARS FLAMING SNIPER!" Mars cried out hitting another five larger ones. Sailor Galaxia and Venus had sped ahead, already coming to the decision that they had to face Super Beryl and stop her anyway they could from reaching out towards the Galaxy. Kunzite saw the determination in Venus's eyes and knew exactly what was happening. He instantly turned towards Endymion who seemed to also catch on. An evil smile crept on his face, a look Kunzite was unsure of.

"That means Serenity will have to come, she will not want her friends to perish now will she?" Endymion said. Kunzite understood, still not liking the idea that Venus was going to fight a being that was probably the most powerful force in their galaxy.

"Head to the throne room, it seems this war is going to end one way or another" Endymion said as he stood up. His comrades nodded, it was all to end here.

Venus had always known they weren't going to live through this. She had spent years drumming it into her head. When the princess never appeared, she had almost given up hope. But now she felt rejuvenated. She no longer saw this as a suicide mission. She saw this as her duty to protect her princess and to give her life for the planet she had called home. Galaxia kicked down the tall black doors that led to the throne room, the very room with its dark tiling and dense mists. Super Beryl stood there in her red gown holding her own sceptre. She smirked at them, her hair gravitating to the top of her head, as if wind was pushing its way upwards or someone was holding her hair from the top. She looked truly frightening and powerful.

"So Senshi, you have come to die" Super Beryl said, her voice a mixture of her own and Meteria's. Her voice filled the room and trapped them.

"We won't let you destroy the universe Beryl" Venus shouted, getting into her fighting stance.

"This planet is our home" Jupiter said.

"And we will fight with everything we have to protect the planet our princess found love" Mars snapped, knowing that would aggravate Beryl.

"Why you little!" Beryl screeched as she unleashed a powerful dark energy force. Saturn stood in front of them.

"SILENCE WALL!" She cried out, blocking the attack and allowing Galaxia and Uranus to attack at the same time.

Mercury was still shaky on her feet, much the same as Saturn was but she knew she had to help clear the battle field to allow Galaxia and Uranus a chance at Beryl.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST" Mercury shouted blinding the oncoming Youma.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" her attack took out all the Youma that had come to fight her. Jupiter stood towards Mercury's back, protecting her from behind shooting lightning bolts. The Senshi didn't see the Generals watching them nor Endymion.

"When should we engage?" Zoisite asked.

"Not yet, give it time" Endymion answered, casually leaning against the wall and then smirking at Sailor Mars when she saw him.

"Damn it, he's toying with us" Mars said as she partnered Venus in battle. Venus had already seen Kunzite but she tried to ignore him.

"They're not fighting us then that is a good thing right now" Venus said.

"What are they waiting for" Mars asked, highly suspicious. She noted that although they were evil, their loyalties seemed not to lie with Beryl at all. Becoming distracted, Mars narrowly missed a sharp pole shot out in her direction from Beryl.

"Keep focussed!" Galaxia shouted as she landed a punch in Super Beryl's stomach. Uranus then delivered a kick to her back. Beryl, feeling extremely angry unleashed a powerful force that shot out, hitting all the Senshi into the walls and killing all the youma. Endymion quirked an eyebrow at the power burst.

"Well, she's not happy" Jadeite said smirking when Endymion chuckled a little. Galaxia struggled to get up but she knew she had to, she had to keep going, she had to fight. Once on her feet, she prepared to charge at Beryl but was shot with a dark energy ball from Endymion. She crashed into a wall and nearly went right through it. Because it was so dense, she was sure she had some broken bones now. Super Beryl looked lustfully towards Endymion, his display of easily manipulated negaverse energy really making her feel hot under the collar for him. He looked at the rest of the Senshi, all of them trying to get up to carry on fighting. He narrowed his eyes at them as his comrades attacked. Jadeite took out Mars surrounding her in his flames. Nephrite delivered a powerful energy blast hitting Jupiter, the same as what Kunzite delivered to Venus. Zoisite threw energy balls at Mercury whilst Motoki and Helios took care of Saturn and Uranus. The Senshi were scattered and beaten but still hopeful. They would fight no matter what. They couldn't lose.

"Stay down Jupiter" Nephrite warned, his respect growing even more than it already had as Jupiter stood up. One of her eyes was closed but her other good eye focussed on Nephrite.

"Have it your way then" Nephrite said, preparing to attack again.

"DEAD SCREAM!" A blurry figure rushed passed Nephrite, knocking him fully to the ground before the figure took out the rest of the Generals.

"Pluto…" Saturn said weakly as she stood up, her knees knocking together from exhaustion.

"This ends here Beryl" Super Beryl and Meteria knew that voice as she spun around to see the full figure of Princess Serenity, looking more and more like her mother.

"My look how you have grown" Beryl mocked.

"Motherhood does that to you" Serenity shot back making Beryl freeze.

"Mother…how can this be?" Super Beryl had to kill this Moon Princess, she had offspring, more in her way to the Silver Crystal. But then Beryl looked at Prince Endymion. His eyes were planted on Beryl, challenging her.

"Damn you, you always ran after her. Well, no more, she will no longer bewitch you" Super Beryl said as she grew in size, her figure outgrew the room making everything crumble, shatter and break.

"Get out of her, now!" Serenity yelled out to Pluto. Pluto nodded, creating a forcefield and carried the Senshi out. Endymion ordered his Generals to do the same. He was about to follow when he instantly made a decision and ran up towards Serenity. Once he reached her, he grabbed her from behind.

"Take this outside, you'll weaken if hit here" Endymion said as he teleported them both out of there, ignoring Serenity's protests. He didn't know what force it was that had made him act, but suddenly memories of when he had simply been Mamoru played on his mind.

As the palace of the Negaverse crumbled, Super Beryl stood tall over them all. Prince Endymion quickly let go of Princess Serenity and he then looked deeply into her eyes. She could see it, the conflict. Her Mamo-chan was still in there, crying out to be released from all this darkness. Knowing this gave her a renewed hope. Her heart becoming steel, she looked determinedly into his eyes.

"Look after our children Mamo-chan, promise me" Serenity said. Endymion was left dumbstruck, when had she known his name? And turned it into an endearment? Before he could question her, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It was in that moment he felt all light headed. He saw millions of colours as he was lost in that kiss. But then when she pulled away and stood to face Beryl, he could feel the sadness in that kiss; the finality in it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Hi guys, one more chapter left and then thats it. I might upload an epilogue but we'll see.

Yuri Amuyu: Thank you so much for your review :-)

Guest: Thank you for your lovely review :-)

Jewelzy: I love evil Endymion too :-) Thank you for your encouragement :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

They clashed in powers as Serenity took her stand. The Silver Crystal came to her aid, contained in the Moon Sceptre held by her mother and possibly the Goddess Selene herself. The sheer force of Super Beryl's first attack sent Serenity reeling back. The frozen ground beneath her covered her and formed what was almost an ice mountain, nearly meeting the height of Super Beryl. Super Beryl watched the sharp points of the form she had created from the ground. It spiked opened at the top, revealing a changed form of Princess Serenity. This form looked older and more powerful. It was as if she had been cocooned and Super Beryl had released her.

"What are you Moon witch!" Super Beryl shouted.

"I am the future Queen of the Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Serenity announced.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Super Beryl screamed out as she summoned her largest energy blast and shot out at Serenity. In turn, Serenity had used the Silver Crystal to retaliate, creating a blast that shot out and blocked Beryl's attack. The two were at a standstill now, neither letting up their attacks. Serenity felt drained from everything she had been through. She didn't know how long she would last. The pure light from their attacks was blinding, light fighting darkness, evil against good. A battle of wills.

'I'm just so tired now' Serenity thought as she continued to put up a resistance. She could feel Beryl's hatred and Meteria's lust for power within their attack. It was the same lust for power and hatred she had felt during the Silver Millennium but more amplified. The sheer darkness and depravity of their emotions reached out to Serenity, making her want to recoil.

"We have to help her, she can't do this alone" Venus shouted, standing up with her fists clenched.

"We have to support her" Jupiter added, also getting up.

"She needs us" Mercury said as she too got up.

"We must protect our princess" Mars finally intoned. The Inner Senshi held hands together, followed by the Outer Senshi and Sailor Galaxia.

"Focus in on your energy and will it to Serenity, give everything you have" Venus yelled. They all nodded, ignoring the generals and Prince Endymion who glared at them but did nothing. Helios raised a questioning eyebrow towards Prince Endymion, but he simply shook his head. This may well play out the way he wanted it too. As the Senshi gave out their inner powers, Prince Endymion, against his will also gave out his energy but not his dark energy. No, the golden crystal responded to the true Prince Endymion's will to protect Serenity. Upon seeing this, his generals and comrades looked at each other.

"Are we too meant to help?" Motoki asked. Kunzite kept his eyes on Venus; he could see her knees buckling from the pressure.

Helios for his part gave out his own pure energy involuntarily as he felt the desires of the golden crystal. The combined energies gave Serenity the power she needed but she knew she had to give it all. It was then that she finally understood her mother's sacrifice. In order to preserve life, you must give up your own. Her blue eyes focussed on the silver crystal, she could feel the power but more was needed, she had to give her all.

"Please Silver Crystal; if we do not defeat this enemy then her evil will spread throughout the galaxy. Help me to stop her, help me to permanently seal her away so she never rises again. Help to seal chaos away so we can have peace. I love this planet, I love all my friends and family, please hear my plea, defeat this enemy!" Serenity cried out. Almost immediately, the Silver Crystal responded, unleashing a huge mass of powerful, holy energy. Super Beryl was caught surprised as she saw this massive ball of energy hurled towards her. All of a sudden, her powers were leaving as Chaos within her tried to escape. But it was to no avail, she was done for.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Meteria's voice echoed against Beryl's mind but it was too late. As Beryl's back arched backwards, her body trying to pull away from the positive energy, she could feel it scorching her skin. Suddenly, she thought back, back when she was young during the Silver Millennium when she had believed she had her whole life ahead of her. Back when she was a silly young woman in love with Earth's Prince, a crush that had turned into a dangerous and ultimately destructive obsession. Looking at him now, he had never loved her and never would love her. Even through brainwashing him wasn't enough to quell that rebellious desire to get away from her.

"Endymion…." She whispered in a heartbroken tone. He had heard her and just for a brief moment, his eyes had turned blue, filled with pity before returning to red. Her body, now fully engulfed, she breathed her last breath.

But that wasn't enough. Serenity's wish had stretched out towards all her friends. The earth had been filled with chaos. There had been so much death and destruction. Serenity had to save them. She just had too. Serenity then felt two souls leave, heading towards the Moon. She knew who they were and why they were sent there. Neptune was also up there, waiting. Serenity felt a sense of calm come over her as she felt light. She was tired but, not exhausted anymore. A sense of accomplishment had taken place within her heart as she fell backwards. Her world went black.

The Silver Crystal had done exactly what its holder had asked. The crystals power stretched across all over the earth, healing it from the outside and also within. Elysian regained its beautiful glow as the temple was restored. Feeling the restoration, Helios was broken from the spell of chaos, followed by Endymion, the generals and Motoki. The dark energy that had been within them left but the guilt was still within them as well as something else. Whilst the earth healed, Serenity's body was transported back to the Moon, laid on a marbled slab within a temple. Neptune who had stayed to protect the children had at first been startled to see Luna and Artemis appear in the room. She was about to question them when she felt the presence of Serenity.

"Watch them" Neptune ordered, instantly running out and heading towards where she had felt the energy. Again, she wondered to herself when she would get the chance to walk about the moon palace and admire the architecture. She came towards an opened door. Walking in, she saw Serenity who now had fully transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity lying there, asleep.

"She did it, Oh I am so glad" Neptune said in relief. So that meant everyone was alive back on earth.

'She must be very tired from it all' Neptune thought 'I must try and contact the rest of…' Neptune's thoughts stopped. She then ran out and headed towards the control room. Once she had reached the control room, she typed in the coordinates of earth, to bring up an image. What she saw freaked her out.

"It's all…frozen…" Neptune whispered out, not sure on what to do.

Three days had gone by until Serenity woke up. Her first thoughts were for her children. Rubbing her forehead, she got up, noting that her figure had changed and that was not just simply due to her recently giving birth. Getting up, Serenity walked out of the room, ignoring the luxury around her. None of it mattered to her anymore; all she wanted was her children.

"Usagi…." Michiru said. She had de-transformed after believing there were no threats. It was a welcomed sight to Serenity as she still longed for a time when she was just Usagi and no-one or nothing else. Michiru felt as if she needed to transform but Serenity held her hand up.

"Please, never forget that I am still Usagi, I will always be Usagi" Serenity said in a calm tone, so unlike the way Usagi would've spoken, but in a way, this is exactly what a grown-up Usagi would've said. Michiru suddenly felt really sad. Mamoru would never remember his time with Usagi when they were both at school, they wouldn't have that bond. What would it all mean for their children? Michiru's thoughts were disrupted when Chibiusa started to wail, only ceasing her crying when in the arms of her mother. Suddenly, seeing that image, Michiru wasn't so frightened of the future. She was sure they would all still manage to build a family, to restore their friendships and continue protecting the earth.

Luna and Artemis, although both very anxious but they trusted their Queen completely as she was now officially the Moon Queen.

"Is she strong enough to unfreeze the planet? The Senshi are still down there" Artemis asked, thinking about Sailor Venus. How long had he actually stayed on the Moon, away from his ward? He had left with Luna and stayed with her in her despair, both of them sad over the disappointment of not finding the princess.

"She is stronger, I can feel it" Michiru said, cooing at Kazuki who smiled at her with a gummy smile. Luna nodded, looking towards Serenity who was steadily rocking Chibiusa to sleep. Luna couldn't help but wonder how their lives had turned out this way. They had lived lives previous to this one that had been put in place. Was the timeline now settled? Did they have to fear time again? Was it still fixing the errors caused previously? All these thoughts worried Luna and only Pluto could settle them.

"Fear not Luna, I assure you, the timeline is what we make it now. From here we can truly start again and build a happier, more peaceful life" Serenity said ominously. Luna wondered how Serenity knew all this but then again, Serenity had grown in power.

"There are still many things we must sort out ourselves. Firstly, let us free the earth from its frozen bonds, releasing those of earth and our friends, then we'll see what happens afterwards" Serenity said, giving Luna a small smile.

Now transformed as Neptune, she held onto Kazuki whilst Chibiusa was still asleep in her cot. Luna and Artemis stood outside with Neptune as they watched Serenity hover and then shoot towards the earth, the silver crystal coming out of her chest. A warm, bright glow covered the earth, unfreezing it and waking up all those on earth who had been put to sleep, wiping their memories of what had befallen them. Neptune understood why Serenity did this. She didn't want Endymion and his comrades to be seen as villains but she was sure that Endymion would keep his memories as to what really happened. In a matter of moments, Serenity was back, the silver crystal going back into her chest.

"Are they alright Serenity?" Neptune asked, her mind focussed on Uranus. Serenity knew the reason behind that question and nodded.

"We will go and see them shortly" Serenity said, walking back towards the moon palace with Neptune following closely behind. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and then followed behind, both anxious to see what will happen.

Serenity had been quiet as she prepared to go back to earth. Neptune could feel an overall sadness hanging over her like a dark heavy cloud. She didn't know what to say. Serenity had just woken everyone up almost an hour ago and now they were to head back to the exact spot the Senshi would be.

"We must hurry, people are congregating around them" Serenity announced as she held onto Chibiusa. Neptune agreed, still holding onto Kazuki. Luna and Artemis stood at the feet of Serenity as she used the silver crystal to teleport them back to earth. Neptune made a mental note to ask Pluto about their Queen. She was worried that Serenity would remain like this.

'She needs Endymion' Neptune suddenly thought, realising finally what was wrong with Serenity. Serenity was worried about Endymion and what the future held for them. For so many years her dream had simply been to become his wife and have his children. That was all she ever wanted. She loved him so completely and without reserve, to suddenly face the prospect of forever losing him must frighten her.

'We'll look after her, no matter what' Neptune decided. It didn't matter what their future held, as long as they were together that was all that mattered.

Uranus and Pluto along with Galaxia stood to the far side from the four Inner Senshi. Pluto had kept an eye on Prince Endymion as he stood with earths' Generals. She knew they had been freed from the Negaverse but, they had changed. She knew it deep down and now that the timeline was starting to find equilibrium, she could tell that now was the time to start building. Galaxia moved over towards Saturn who had her head looking up towards the sky.

"She will come back, she saved us didn't she" Galaxia said. Saturn nodded but kept her eyes towards the clear blue skies, ignoring the many civilians that were coming up to them seeking an explanation.

"I take it she wiped their memories" Uranus asked Pluto, already knowing the answer.

"He is the true leader of the earth, not Serenity. The earth needs Prince Endymion. Serenity only ever became Queen once she married him. Much like he became King of the Moon after marrying Serenity" Uranus's eye widened as she took in Pluto's words. That was true, by marriage; did that make Prince Endymion the first active King of the Moon? It would make sense because by marriage, Serenity became Queen of Earth; surely it would be vice versa?

A young man came up to Sailor Venus, he was a little weary of approaching the men on the other side. He had long blonde hair reaching down towards the back of his legs and big green eyes. If the situation wasn't so confusing as it was, she would have taken the time to marvel at how cute the little man was.

"Excuse me miss but…what do we do now?" he asked. Venus looked at her comrades, all shrugging their shoulders as they themselves were confused, everything was so unclear.

"I am sorry but, I don't know…." Venus struggled to find the words.

"But you're the Sailor Sensi right?" the boy further pressed.

"He's right, we don't know what to do now, where are our leaders?" an older man said.

"There have been reports from all over the world, everyone is asking after the Senshi" another woman wearing a suit said. Venus then looked towards Prince Endymion who only shook his head. He and his generals seemed to had come to a decision and it didn't look promising.

"Have no fear, everything will be alright" an angelic, calming voice descended upon them all. As the public and the Senshi all looked towards their sides, they saw Neo-Queen Serenity, holding a baby in her arms as well as her staff. Prince Endymion's eyes clouded over as he saw the two bundles, his son in the arms of Neptune. Luna and Artemis were both standing next to Serenity. A hushed silence befell them all as they all stared at her in awe. Then suddenly, they all rushed towards her, seeking answers and guidance. Prince Endymion had managed to reach Serenity before the public came upon them. Serenity and Prince Endymion looked into each other's eyes, conveying feelings neither of them had the energy to say. Not in front of the public. People were firing questions and were becoming a little too physical so the Generals stood in the way, pushing back. Neo-Queen Serenity gave a small smile; they would need to take time out to speak. The Silver Crystal had already constructed the crystal palace on earth, a place to hide away for now. Pluto also smiled, as she could see it in her minds' eye.

A few hours later and they were all within the crystal palace, smaller to what the crystal palace was meant to be. Pluto took it that Serenity didn't view herself as Queen of earth; therefore she never constructed the palace for permanent residence. Pluto also wondered to what extent Serenity had wiped people's minds. They all remembered being under the Negaverse control but they didn't fear Prince Endymion or his comrades like they should. The Silver Crystal was a strange thing.

"So they're not staying…" Mercury asked, still a bit anxious over the news her Queen had delivered. They were in makeshift throne room, again, nothing like it was meant to be in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity sat on a crystal like throne, her children being watched by Saturn with Luna and Artemis.

"No, the Silver Crystal allowed them to keep their memories. It seems Prince Endymion requires some time away to recollect his thoughts. Motoki-san, Helios and the Generals are all going. He is not ready to take Earth's throne" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Galaxia could see the strain in her Queen's face at having to deal with this new development.

"Serenity, you don't have to stay here you know. You do need time to recover and spend time with your children" Galaxia said warmly. Serenity smiled at Galaixa but shook her head.

"I wish I could but…I can't now. Earth's remaining leaders want me to stay and protect them against evil forces. They want to form a council with myself as head but…I can't do this without Endymion…." Serenity was on the verge of tears but a new found steel within her kept her tears at bay.

"He will come back and when he does he will be stronger" Pluto said, trying to ease the pressure on her Queen's heart. Again Serenity nodded but chose not to say anything.

"You'll always be Usagi-chan to me, no matter if you are Queen or not, you are still my Odango" Uranus said really wanting to hug Serenity. It broke her heart to see Usagi all of a sudden thrust into a position she wasn't ready for. They were supposed to have some time before Crystal Tokyo but it seemed like everything in her life, she was always pushed into situations she had no control over.

The temple of Elysian was quiet. The beauty of the place had come back under the power of not only the Silver Crystal, but that of the rejuvenated Golden Crystal. Sensing it's master's return to good, the Golden Crystal had begun to show its miraculous powers of healing the earth. The Golden Crystal was earth's treasure, its true power bestowed upon the royal family. All the flowers were in full bloom again, the smells of flowers, grass and honey permeated the area. He had never felt so calm. Prince Endymion had regained all his memories, including that of Mamoru's. He was still Mamoru and he always would be but now the two souls had merged, creating a new person. A person he had to spend time getting to know before he could go back. The same was true of his generals. The first thing Endymion did was put Helios back into a deep sleep, placing the priestesses as his protectors until the time came for him to wake up and come back into service. He knew he had tarnished the High Priest of Elysian so his part within the temple would forever change. What would become of Helios he didn't know but he would make sure Helios was taken care of. Once he had placed Helios into a quiet spot, at the back of the temple which led off to more gardens, Endymion sought out his generals and Motoki. As Endymion approached, his comrades looked at him expectantly. The sight of his friends made his heart ache for them. They had not had the chance to just be themselves, being thrust into darkness all over again.

"We need to stay here for a while. Think about our actions and what we can do to atone. I know I will need to take my position as King but I need time" Endymion announced. His comrades nodded. Kunzite knew this would be hard for his Prince. Right now the woman he had loved in the past was having to take on responsibilities that were not hers to take. She had not only save them all but now had to continue protecting everyone on her own, including her children who now Kunzite would vow to protect with his life. They had a little Prince and Princess who were the future of the Earths royal family. They all needed to be clear minded before they headed back to take back their positions. What worried Prince Endymion was his relationship with Serenity. He was different now, how would they be able to make this work out? He had lived his life without her, he had fought against her and yet, he had become the father to her children. Their relationship was messed up, he knew that.

"I want my children…I want Serenity. I want us all to be a family again so I ask, please help me to achieve this. We can finally build the earth the way we had always wanted it to be, before it was snatched away during the Silver Millennium" Prince Endymion said.

"We want the same thing Endymion so believe us, we will fight with you, we will work with you and we will die with you. We will be with you every step of the way" Jadeite announced, to which the generals and Motoki all agreed. Endymion gave Motoki a small smile.

"We'll get your sister and Reika back. I am sure Serenity is taking care of them" Endymion said. Motoki shook his head surprising Endymion.

"I did a lot of bad things. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for what I put those two through. Reika is better off without me" Motoki said.

"You know, that's just how I feel with Serenity but, I guess before we can try again with the women we all love, we must first forgive ourselves. Let us use this time in Elysian to not only heal but to grow in our powers again so next time, we can protect them" Endymion said noticing an interesting aura around Motoki. It felt similar to Serenity's but also, different. He had also felt the same aura around Sailor Galaxia as well.

"We still do have some dark energy inside us. Beryl really did try to get rid of anything good in us" Zoisite said. Endymion's eyes darkened.

"We always did have dark powers on earth, that was one of the reason's the Queen of the Moon didn't trust us. We have always had a connection to the dark. We cannot simply ignore it. We must utilise it but not give into it. We do not wish to do evil and never will do. It is something we will just have to live with" Nephrite said. Endymion nodded. He could feel the negative energy still within him but it wasn't evasive or controlling like it used to be. Still, it had changed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or own anything to do with the franchise, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my story and my own OC characters.**

 **I do not own image.**

* * *

Hi Guys,

Well, that's it! I will leave this story as completed until I have done an epilogue.

I will also update Silver and Gold Beginnings Two as well this week. I think I need a break to re-think my stories. I have so many ideas whirling in my head at the moment but nothing is sticking sadly.

Thank you to all those who have stuck with this story, you guys have really been an encouragement to me.

See you guys soon, til then I will be reading some great fanfics on here!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Three months had passed and still no word from Endymion or his comrades. Neo-Queen Serenity had not made the palace any bigger, but it was soon becoming clear that the people of Earth would not have her leave. They demanded that she stayed. She kept telling them that she wasn't their Queen, that their Prince would return soon. But they wouldn't listen. Far too much had happened for them to simply rely on themselves. She had proved to be the only power that could not only fight the darkness, but also destroy it. They had no idea what she had to embrace to save them. She had allowed the darkness in to fight Meteria. It had come to her slowly but not pervasively. She never wanted to touch darkness again, she hated it just like her mother did but, by accepting the advice of Nehelenia and understanding that darkness would always seek her out, she was better prepared for it, more battle hardened. But she would not start using it even though she could tap into it if needs be. That was something the Senshi didn't need to know about. Her growth had been invisible, but she could feel it, the blossoming of power. A sort of awakening to her true powers, where her real powers came from and what she could do with it in the future.

For now, she would stay to bring about stability. She would help choose a new government and then they would start rebuilding. Then, hopefully by then Prince Endymion would return and then she could leave.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the Moon? Earth is your home now" Galaxia had asked. As the months had rolled on, aside from getting to know her inner Senshi all over again, she had become a lot closer to Galaxia. Galaxia was like Pluto and Uranus mixed into one, it was weird but worked somehow. She knew things others didn't and was able to have the same air of seriousness and unbridled power about her. Yet, she could have the same cockiness as Uranus and heart. Galaxia was a breath of fresh air, walking on the darker side of things like the Outer Senshi, she fitted in more with them.

"There is no place for me here anymore unless I am able to live as a normal woman. I don't think earth's leaders will allow me to do that" Serenity admitted.

"I don't know, we could pretend to go to the Moon and then make a detour, land somewhere in the country and live simply…you know all that stuff that comes with a happy ending" Galaxia said. Serenity smiled a little. This was a far cry from a happy ending for her. She was desperate to be with Endymion but at the same time, she was scared of the man he had become. Would he still love her like he did before?

"You have bond with him Serenity, a bond that will forever tie you two together, no matter what happens" Galaxia said in a soothing tone. Serenity smiled again but the anxiety was still there.

"Well, guess we have another meeting to go to…to be honest, they are really boring aren't they Usa-chan?" Galaxia said with a sneaky little grin. Serenity started to laugh, they were both on the same wave length.

The twins were a month away from their first birthday. Serenity had celebrated her 22nd and was now preparing to celebrate her twin's. A big party was being organised by Venus and Jupiter in the dining room. They had put up balloons, banners and presents. Jupiter had baked lots of cakes and made loads of food to which Serenity was grateful. They had banned all court officials who were now put in place. Serenity had still not found Marigold or Lehrite yet which she found upsetting but she tried not to let it get to her, maybe it was Endymion's role to find them? She had found Aeron though. Since the timeline had sorted itself out, Aeron had appeared. It was strange how he came. He had simply come up to the palace, beat up all the guards there and demanded to see Serenity. She had cried tears of joy when she saw him and instantly installed him as one of her personal guards, only having Serenity and Galaxia to answer to.

"Kazuki has been starring at the angel cake with Chibiusa" Makoto commented as she held Kazuki, smiling down at him. All the Senshi were dressed as normal, not in their Sailor uniforms, apart from Galaxia who felt it was important to stay prepared. Aeron had followed her lead on the matter, dressed in a light blue suit with a white cape.

"I think Chibiusa will have Usa's appetite" Haruka said, winking at her Queen. Serenity pouted as she tried to steal a little square shaped cake, only to have her hands slapped away by Rei.

"Wait a bit Usagi" Rei said as the tea was brought in by Michiru. Serenity folded her arms and was preparing to have a tantrum when a young page boy with blonde hair came running in.

"Your majesty, there is a group of men outside saying they are here to see you…I think it's the Prince you mentioned" the boy announced. The whole room went silent. Serenity pressed down on her white gown, feeling nervous.

"Show them in please" Serenity said as calmly as she could. The boy nodded and stepped aside.

"Are you sure about this?" Rei asked standing right next to her Queen.

"He is the father of my children and the rightful King to earth" Serenity stated as she tried to fight back tears when she saw prince Endymion walk in wearing a white suit and white cape with the inner of the cape red. He looked like Tuxedo Kamen, just more of a King. The Generals followed behind, with their own uniforms slightly altered, lighter versions of their original colours, all wearing capes. Motoki was the last to come in. He wore clothing similar to Aeron except he had a red cape.

"Serenity…" Endymion breathed out smoothly, making all the hairs on Serenity stand on end. When did his voice turn so deep and still so damn seductive! His eyes were still an icy blue but there was no malice in the way he looked at her anymore. Instead, there was a genuine care in them as he approached her.

"I think we need to talk" he said as the two former lovers stood directly opposite each other.

Galaxia had made it clear that she would stand outside the door that led into a small study for Serenity and Endymion. Serenity had said it wasn't necessary, but Galaxia was adamant. The fact that all the Senshi agreed made it clear this was one battle Serenity wasn't prepared to fight over. Once Serenity closed the door behind her, she caught her breath again as Endymion leaned against the corner of a desk with his arms folded. Never in Serenity's wildest dreams, let alone Usagi's dreams had she imagined what he would actually look like in the flesh as a fully-grown man. She tried to steady her breathing. It hadn't been too long ago when the two of them had been very physical with each other, resulting in the birth of their twins.

"Serenity…I have thought about everything that has happened. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused all of you" Endymion started. Serenity remained close to the door, not responding.

"I remember one moment just being Chiba Mamoru, getting ready to go to work and preparing for my life, then the next moment I am working for the Negaverse, regaining all of my memories of my former life and having them warped. I knew exactly what I was doing but I didn't have enough power to break the hold that was on me. I think it was partially to do with the fact that I grieved the loss of not finding you. That doesn't excuse my behaviour…I know it doesn't" Endymion said solemnly. Serenity nodded as she slowly approached him. Endymion seemed to be lost in thought as he spoke up again.

"I needed time away, so did my generals who also feel terrible. We have a long way to regain redemption Serenity, I am under no illusion we have a distance to go but I am willing to go on it. I want to return as King of Earth and build a better society. It is time I took my rightful place now" Endymion said in a strong voice. Serenity gave him a small smile. Finally, he had become the man she had been praying for. It was just a shame she didn't fit in anymore.

"I am glad. The Earth sorely needs its King. I will make preparations to depart immediately with my Senshi. I truly believe you will make earth peaceful" Serenity said, gently rubbing her hands out of nervousness. Why did her hands feel so clammy now! Endymion got up and swiftly took her hands in his. He held her gaze with a serious look on his face.

"I don't want you to leave. I can only make this earth peaceful with you. I need you, I want you with me. I know that this is all sudden and we hardly know each other in this life but, I can't escape the feelings I have for you. I loved you in the past and I still love you now. Our story never had a chance to grow in the past, we now have a chance Serenity. Please, stay with me" Serenity fell into Endymion's arms, feeling her heart jump. Tears of joy fell down her face. If only he knew how much his words had truly meant to her. How much power his words had over her life. Endymion placed his face on top of her head, breathing in her scent. He promised to spend the rest of his life getting to know her all over again. He loved her, that was all that mattered.

The announcement was made that King Endymion had returned and planned on marrying Serenity. This news was received with much jubilation as the citizens had finally got what they wanted, keeping Serenity on earth with them. They also had a strong monarchy with the twins in line to not only earth's throne but that of the moon. Preparations had to be made but Serenity didn't want to rush anything. She wanted to enjoy being engaged and spending time with Endymion. She had instantly started calling him Mamo-chan, her previous pet name for him. He had liked it and by return, called her his Usako. Often though, he called her Odango just to annoy the hell out of her.

"Even in this new timeline he still manages to call me that!" Serenity blew off steam, making Uranus laugh her head off.

"Well it looks like it doesn't matter what life or timeline you find yourself in. As long as Endymion is in it, he will always want to be with you" Pluto said in a warm tone. Pluto then looked towards Galaxia who was speaking with Aeron, she had high hopes that those two would be able to develop something. They were both so similar and truly bonded over their shared interests in protecting Serenity. It had gelled them together.

XXX

The twins were now 1 year and 6 months old and they brought so much joy to the newly built crystal palace. Crystal Tokyo had come about through the power of the golden and silver crystals. People would stop aging and would never be sick. Technology progressed rapidly through the supervision of Neptune, Mercury and General Zoisite. Venus with Kunzite worked together to build an army whilst Aeron, Galaxia and Nephrite focussed on the palace guards. Jadeite and Rei started to open various temples throughout Crystal Tokyo, installing temple priests and priestesses. Jadeite had also made sure to visit Elysian often to check on Helios and the Priestesses there who both often asked after Serenity's health and that of the twins. Pluto and Saturn both kept to their positions, Pluto knew her responsibility towards protecting the timeline whilst Saturn was always weary of any trouble. But this was the beginning of the time of peace, so Saturn found herself with Chibiusa and Kazuki most of the time.

The twins instantly took to Endymion. It was as if they already knew he was their father. Chibiusa had squealed and smiled broadly whilst Kazuki simply maintained a content look.

"Small Lady will be like you I think" Endymion had said as he held Chibiusa in his arms.

"And Kazuki will be like you, look at him already, contemplating stuff" Serenity teased. Serenity and Endymion had started to get to know each other, not just as Serenity and Endymion but as Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. They had become friends in that sense but as their wedding approached; their physical attraction was growing stronger and stronger. Endymion was no longer controlled by his dark lusts for her, but he still had to control himself around her. She was everything he could have dreamed for in a woman. As Usagi, he found her funny and warm hearted with the occasional moments of throwing a tantrum which Uranus always managed to swiftly calm down. The worst points where when Venus and Serenity both threw a tantrum at the same time. It was truly a marvel to watch.

As for the Senshi, the inner Senshi slowly rekindled their relationship with the generals. Approaching the wedding of Endymion and Serenity, Kunzite had proposed to Venus and Nephrite had proposed to Jupiter. Serenity had told them all that a party had to be done to which Neptune started to organise. Mercury and Zoisite were content with the way their relationship was but Zoisite had already secretly bought Mercury a ring. Jadeite and Rei chose to wait. Rei wanted to truly get to know Jadeite before she committed herself to him. She had told him that if she were to fall in love again, she would be selfish with it. Jadeite was happy with that. Excitement was clearly evident, but Serenity still managed to be reserved about it all. She hit it well, but not from Pluto. Pluto had watched Serenity, noticing that although she had moments of happiness, there was still an overall caution about her, something she hadn't expected from her Princess. Pluto had been meaning to have a chat with Serenity but had never had the opportunity, until three days before her wedding.

Serenity had been in her boudoir on the wide, circular balcony. The moon was shining brightly; there hadn't been a cloud in the sky, so the stars shone brilliantly against the blanket darkness of the skies. Serenity was dressed in a plain cream gown that was a little translucent. Pluto had come as simply Setsuna, dressed in a casual black midi dress and black heels. Setsuna had never had such a calm look before but ever since Crystal Tokyo started to form, she couldn't help but feel happy. Serenity was leaning against the balcony walls, her arms firm on the ledge of it.

"Your majesty" Setsuna announced her presence. Serenity hadn't turned around.

"I knew you would come" Serenity said, surprising Setsuna. Serenity giggled a little as she turned around. Setsuna could see it was more of Usagi that was present.

"You are worried about me" Serenity said, her voice a little solemn. Setsuna nodded as she stood still. Serenity sighed, and she turned her back on Setsuna.

"So much has changed…was this still the future Crystal Tokyo we were meant to have? I wondered that but…now I know this wasn't what Crystal Tokyo was supposed to look and feel like. Everything changed and now we are on an uncertain path" Serenity said. Setsuna walked forwards to stand next to Serenity. She had a feeling that Serenity was about to reveal something to her that no-one else was to know.

"I gave myself over to the darkness Setsuna, just to stay strong enough to fight but…I am able to still tap into it. I have new powers that I can't understand yet" Serenity announced.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked now feeling a little more anxious.

"I can see things. Whether it is the future of the past…all these timelines intermingling with each other, never sure what direction things will take. It's different from yours, you are the guardian of time but…I can tap into it. I can see the bad and good people have done and are capable of…I can understand darker things Setsuna and it worries me. I know Chaos will return, I can feel it and almost see it all. I know I will change in the future; I will no longer be Usagi or even Serenity. I will be something more and it scares me. How long can our happiness last? Why can't it last forever?" Serenity said, holding back her tears as she revealed her fears.

"So you can see almost what I can, well, you and I are decedents from Gods and Goddesses, it is completely plausible. I even wonder how far Venus's powers stretch although not beyond that of emotions I suppose. Usagi-chan, one thing I have learnt with my powers is that sometimes, we don't have any control. If something is going to happen it will happen. What matters is what we do with the good times we have" Setsuna said as she took her Queen's hand.

"Don't think about what-if's, none of it is happening now nor will it happen for a while. Yes, we must always be ready but enjoy this life as it is. When darkness comes we will be ready" Setsuna softly said. Serenity smiled but she knew deep down that the disaster to come in the future would be more than what any of her Senshi could handle. Maybe staying in close contact with Nehelenia would be necessary?

"Now come on, you're getting married in three days. You must celebrate! We still need to have that girl's night out tomorrow plus, we have two more weddings to organise right?" Setsuna said light-heartedly. Serenity could see what Setsuna was trying to do. She knew she had great friends and she also knew that no matter what happened in the future, she would do her very best to protect all those she loved. They deserved that much from her.


End file.
